<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance Little Liar by Alex_Band_Guy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858564">Dance Little Liar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Band_Guy/pseuds/Alex_Band_Guy'>Alex_Band_Guy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arctic Monkeys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>67,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Band_Guy/pseuds/Alex_Band_Guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna Parker is a 17-year-old girl who has just moved to a small suburb of Sheffield with her parents.<br/>New city, new house and a terribly awkward first day at school and of course that mysterious leather jacket guy who seems to be the most annoying part of Jenna's new life, that's how it all began...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. High Green Via Hillsborough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, you lot! Soooo I'm starting a new story here and I really hope you’ll like it! It’s a little different from the one I posted here before (“Dandelion &amp; Burdock”) but I hope you don’t mind. I'll try my best to update regularly and make the chapters not too short and of course interesting!<br/>If you enjoy reading this, please leave a comment or kudos, I'd really appreciate it!<br/>Thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jenna's  POV </p>
<p>Moving to this odd place was the worst thing ever. Sure my dad got a new job in Sheffield and I'm happy for him, but I'll miss London and my friends terribly. </p>
<p>I've never been the kind of girl that has a lot of friends, but the two I have are my best friends and it broke my heart to leave them.</p>
<p>My mum, on the other hand, was genuinely happy to move away from London and escape the buzzing sound of the big city. She never liked it there and always wanted to live in a small town, far away from literally everything.<br/>
And now we're here, in High Green.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Mum do ya know where my record box is? I can't find it anywhere« I screamed downstairs.<br/>
My new room was a complete mess, my clothes were lying all over the floor and I just couldn't find my records and CDs. </p>
<p>»I don't know sweetie, I'm sorry ... did you check the basement?« my mum yelled back.<br/>
Nope, I didn't check it...I groaned and made my way to the basement. </p>
<p>It was really dark down there so I use my phone to light up the sticky room. All I could see was a lot of cobwebs, I ducked my head down and slipped under them. When I reached the end of the stairs I noticed a few boxes in the back of the basement. Luckily someone - probably my dad - labelled them, "Basement... basement... books .... oh 'Jenna's stuff'"<br/>
I took the box that says 'Jenna's stuff' with me.</p>
<p>Back in my room, I started to unpack the box, I searched for my record player and reached behind me to put on the first record my hand grabbed. 'You Only Live Once' by The Strokes began to play, and I smiled for the first time today.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>It was 6:36 pm when my room looked quite acceptable, I reached for my phone and unlocked it<br/>
Not even a single new message...<br/>
I sighed and decided to join my parents in the kitchen. I lifted my head up from the phone and my gaze caught the reflection of myself in the mirror. My dark blonde, long hair was twisted in a messy bun on the top of my head, my actually light green eyes looked dark in the dim light and my skin looked more pale than usual.<br/>
Okay, Damn it ... I look terrible... but I don't care</p>
<p>I removed my eyes from the girl in the mirror and made my way to the kitchen.<br/>
"Jenna sweetheart! .. you look a bit tired, you okay?" My Dad began when I entered the kitchen and took a seat next to him.<br/>
I know I look, horrible Dad, just say it ...<br/>
"Yeah I'm a bit tired, but I wanted to finish cleaning up my stuff 'cause my room was a complete mess, but now it's cleaner than ever"<br/>
I told him.<br/>
"So ... did you find your record box?" My mum asked as she placed a plate in front of me.<br/>
"Yeah, you were right... it was in the basement"<br/>
I mumbled. She smiled and winked at me.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>After dinner, I went straight to my bed and pulled out my phone again. A quick look at the lock screen told me that there were still no messages from my friends back in London.<br/>
Did they forget about me already? Last time I saw them was like two days ago! Is it even possible to forget about your best friend this fast?! Neither Clair nor Max left me any messages or calls ... my best friends </p>
<p>I continue staring at my phone and a single tear fell on the screen, I immediately shut my phone and wiped my eyes.<br/>
I felt stupid for crying about something like that and I knew that they wouldn't forget about me, they couldn't.<br/>
I pulled out my earphones and plugged them in my phone, putting a random playlist on shuffle.<br/>
After a couple of minutes, I fell asleep.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>I woke up to bright sunlight, blinding me<br/>
Damn, I forgot to shut the fucking curtains last night...<br/>
I yawned and reached for my phone<br/>
'9:55 Sunday, 05 September' it said </p>
<p>I got up and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.<br/>
After that, I got dressed into some sweatpants and a Pink Floyd band shirt.</p>
<p>I was bored... really bored, I was laying on my bed, reading a random book 'cause I had absolutely nothing to do I mean what can I even do in this tiny, boring place called High Green. </p>
<p>I never thought I'd ever say anything like that, but I can't wait for my first school day. It couldn't get worse, could it?</p>
<p>-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-</p>
<p>Spoiler for chapter 2:</p>
<p>"Jamie, what the hell?!" Nick yelled, he threw the controller at Jamie and disappeared to the kitchen.<br/>
"Take it, easy mate!" Matt chuckled. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Ey, you wankers! Who's this?" Nick shouted from the kitchen.</p>
<p>"I guess you have new neighbours mate" I grinned at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Seriously, Jamie?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Damn I totally messed this up 🤭 I noticed that something was wrong with the chapters but now realised that I posted chapter 3 before chapter 2 😨 I’m so sorryyy.<br/>Damn drafts ...<br/>However this is chapter two... oof</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex's  POV </p>
<p>It was a regular Sunday afternoon, when Jamie, Matt, Nick and I hang out at Matt's place. We just finished band practise, so we decided to play some video games and Jamie was about to beat us again for the fifth time!?<br/>
"Jamie, what the hell?!" Nick yelled, he threw the controller at Jamie and disappeared to the kitchen.<br/>
"Take it, easy mate!" Matt chuckled.<br/>
It was quite amusing to see Nick that angry, he normally isn't that type of guy who gets pissed about a video game, but to lose at Mario Cart always hits him hard.<br/>
Jamie failed to hide his amusement and started to giggle like a five-year-old girl, which was ridiculously funny and soon Matt and I joined him. </p>
<p>"Ey, you wankers! Who's this?" Nick shouted from the kitchen. He was watching through the curtains, probably looking at something on the other side of the street.<br/>
I walked over to him, staring out the window. There was a big truck, loaded with furniture and boxes and some guys who unloaded all the stuff.</p>
<p>"Ey Matt, I guess you have new neighbours mate" I grinned at him.<br/>
Matt and Jamie got up and walked over to join Nick and me at the window. It must look quite strange to see 4 lads pressed against a tiny kitchen window, watching the new neighbours.<br/>
I chuckled to myself. </p>
<p>"Hey Boys! .... w-what the hell are you doing on my kitchen window?!" Matt's mum suddenly appeared in the doorframe, arms crossed. She raised an eyebrow as nobody answered her question.<br/>
"We.... we ... uhm" Matt struggled to find the right words.<br/>
"Nick just told us there's a- a squirrel outside and we wanted to see it!" Jamie gulped.<br/>
Seriously Jamie?! A squirrel ?... what kind of 18-year-old lads pressing themselves against a tiny kitchen window to see a freakin' squirrel?!</p>
<p>I sighed and Matt's mum watched us in disbelief "Oh, that's cute! I never imagined you guys to freak out about .. a squirrel, but maybe I was wrong" she chuckled and winked at us when she left the kitchen. </p>
<p>"Seriously Jamie?" We all started to laugh and Jamie's face went deep crimson.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The sky turned from light blue into deep purple when I left Matt's to walk back home.<br/>
I watched the clear sky when my gaze wandered off to a window on the second floor of the house on the other side of the street.</p>
<p>In the dim light, I saw a girl sitting in front of the window, watching her phone. The phone's screen lit up her face, she looked quite sad and I wondered why.</p>
<p>"Ey Alex! What are ya doing mate?" Matt yelled from the window.<br/>
I turned around, "I thought I saw a squirrel, Matty" I smirked at him. Matt brought into laughter, "alright, Al see ya tomorrow" he managed to wave at me and disappeared from the window.<br/>
I waved at him and started walking, without looking back to the window on the other side of the street. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jenna's  POV </p>
<p>I kept staring at my phone even though there ain't any new messages.<br/>
A noise from outside made me lift my head up. There was a boy on the other side of the street, talking to some other guy who's poking his head out a tiny window. </p>
<p>The boy had short messy brown hair, wearing a black leather jacket and some ripped jeans. I couldn't see his face since he's just showing me his back.<br/>
I tried to have a look at the other guy on the window. He had short brown hair which was shorter on the sides than on the top of his head and a massive grin plastered on his face. I wondered what they're talking about.</p>
<p>Suddenly my phone's screen lit up and told me that I have a new message.<br/>
Finally!<br/>
Clair, my best friend,  just texted me. She was massively sorry for not texting earlier and wanted to know what's going on here so far.<br/>
I decided to keep my reply short:<br/>
"It's REALLY boring here, miss you guys x" I texted back.<br/>
I shut my phone and looked up, just to see that the guy with the leather jacket was already gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys!<br/>I know this chapter is pretty short but I’ll try to make them a little longer. I decided to post one chapter every day, so the chapters won’t be super long but at least you’ll get one every day😅</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Mysterious Mr Turner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jenna's  POV</p>
<p>I had just reached the entrance of my new school when I recognised someone. There he was, the mysterious leather jacket guy, dressed in the same odd blue school uniform as everyone, but still wearing his recognisable black leather jacket. </p>
<p>He was talking to some other guys, one of them was the guy who poked his head out the window yesterday. The other two guys didn't seem familiar to me which wasn't a big surprise since I just moved here and barely talked to any strangers yet.<br/>
One of them had short blonde hair that he had styled into a little wave and the other guy had shoulder-length, curly dark brown hair.</p>
<p>Some random girl accidentally- at least she pretended it was accidentally- bumped into me and I realised that I was staring at the four guys.<br/>
Damn... hopefully, nobody noticed<br/>
I pulled myself together and entered the building.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>After a very friendly old lady passed me my new timetable I made my way to my first lesson.<br/>
English! At least one of my favourite subjects </p>
<p>Everyone seems to stop talking when I entered the classroom and all eyes were on me.<br/>
A middle-aged man with short greyish hair and some big glasses smiled at me.<br/>
"So you must be Jenna Parker, right ?" He asked in a friendly tone.<br/>
"Uhm yes, that's me" I mumbled, trying to avoid eye contact with any students.<br/>
"I'm Mr Smith!" He smiled "You can take a seat next to... ah right! next to Mr Turner over there" he pointed to a desk at the back of the class. I turned my head to the class to see where he's pointing at.<br/>
There in the very back of the classroom sat the leather jacket guy or should I say 'Turner', he wasn't looking at me, but I swear I saw him smirking.<br/>
No way!... I guess he noticed me staring at him and his friends earlier... damn it</p>
<p>I quickly walked over and sat down next to him. Mr Smith started the lesson and I pulled out some pencils and paper to take some notes.<br/>
Luckily I knew what Mr Smith was talking about, I already learned about it at my school in London.<br/>
I tried my best to avoid eye contact with Turner, but I saw him glancing at me from the corner of my eye and just turned my head to face him. His big chocolate brown eyes burned into mine and I couldn't help it but stare at him. I've never seen a jawline as sharp as his, I bet it could cut, his messily styled hair made him look even more attractive than he already has and then those perfect cheekbones... he got that kind of face that just says 'Baby I was made to break your heart'...</p>
<p>"You're staring darlin'" Turner smirked cockily, I snapped out of my daydream, my cheeks already flushed in a deep shade of red.<br/>
"N-no I'm not!" I burst out.<br/>
"You're not the only one darlin' never mind" he winked at me and turned his gaze back to<br/>
Mr Smith.<br/>
That wanker!<br/>
"Just to clarify this, you were staring at me first!" I whispered angrily. Some people near us noticed our conversation and started giggling and whispering to their friends.<br/>
I felt the heat crawling up my face.<br/>
That's so embarrassing...</p>
<p>"You're daydreaming darl" Turner whispered back cockily. Right then Mr Smith noticed that we weren't paying attention at all and came up with a random question.<br/>
"Mr Turner, could you please repeat what Miss Collins just said? And please add your own opinion?" Turner next to me gulped and his- I had to admit- pretty cheeks turned a little shade of red. He seemed to think about the right words.<br/>
"I'm genuinely sorry Mr Smith, I wasn't paying attention... I've tried to explain this quote here" - he pointed at a random quote from the text in front of him- "to Miss Parker"<br/>
What the actual fuck?! Did he just use me to get away with not paying attenti-...</p>
<p>"Alright Mr Turner.... so now back to Miss Collins"<br/>
Mr Smith believed his lie?! Seriously?!<br/>
I glanced at Turner who seems to be quite amused about the situation, he kept watching Mr Smith, pretending to pay attention, but I knew he wasn't. Cheeky bastard.</p>
<p>"Never use me for your lies again!" I whispered to him.<br/>
Turner was still watching Mr Smith when he spoke,<br/>
"Don't tell me what to do, love"<br/>
I watched him in disbelief but decided to stay quiet, so did Turner.<br/>
Neither of us spoke for the rest of the class and when the bell rang to tell us that it's break time Turner got up from his seat and hurried out of the room. </p>
<p>I started to pack my stuff back into my bag when a few girls approached me.<br/>
"Hey! Jenny, right?" A tall girl with flat blonde hair asked she and her friends waited for a response.<br/>
"It's Jenna, actually," I said in a monotone voice.<br/>
I should try to sound friendlier next time, otherwise, I'll end up as a loner.</p>
<p>"Whatever.." she shrugged "what did you and Alex talk about huh?" She asked in a very annoying way.<br/>
Okay... that girl is a bitch...WAIT! his name is Alex? Good to know.</p>
<p>"I think that's none of your business"<br/>
I continued packing my stuff, trying to keep calm.</p>
<p>"Fine Jenny, I'll find out anyway" and they were gone. "What a bitch" I mumbled when someone appeared next to me "Hi! I'm Breana, you're Jenna, right?"<br/>
Be friendly Jenna...<br/>
"Hi, Breana! Uhm yes, that's me" I lifted my head to look at her. She was stunning, one of those girls that just look amazing even when they're wearing a plastic bag, her light brown hair reached to her shoulders, framing her face perfectly and her stunning green eyes watched me softly...</p>
<p>"I don't know what Olivia and her friends wanted, but don't listen to them... they're just a few bitchy girls who talk gossip all day long" Breana smiled at me warmly.<br/>
That bitch doesn't deserve a pretty name like Olivia.<br/>
"Oh ok, thank you.... they just wanted to know what Turner and I talked about ... I-I mean Alex" I blushed and got up from my seat ready to leave.</p>
<p>"Alex Turner..." she raised her eyebrows "Olivia is his ex-girlfriend, I have no idea what happened between them, but they're not a thing anymore... for a couple of weeks by now," Breana told me.<br/>
"That's why she acted like a proper bitch I guess..." I don't know why but I immediately felt better with Breana around.</p>
<p>"What's your next class?"<br/>
I pulled out my timetable to check what's next<br/>
"Biology ..." I groaned.<br/>
Ugh, I'm so bad at biology ... </p>
<p>"Oh, that's also my next class! Let's go"<br/>
Breana pulled on my wrist and we made our way outside.</p>
<p>-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
Spoiler for chapter 4:</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know ... I just don’t have a clue how to get rid of her! She's constantly observing me and desperately trying to get me back" I sat down next to Matt, burying my head in my hands as I sighed.</p>
<p> "You wanna get rid of that Olivia bitch, then show her that it's over! She needs to see that you're in deep love with another girl, mate! And I'm sure she'd let go if she saw you with a new girlfriend"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please check chapter two again! I messed up the order of the chapters and forgot to post it 😬!! Now everything’s in order ... I’m massively sorry 😔</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex's  POV</p>
<p>Jamie, Nick and Matt were already waiting at our usual meeting place at the back of the schoolyard when I approached them.<br/>
"Ey, Al! You're late" Matt greeted me.<br/>
"Sorry lads Olivia caught me at my locker and I needed a couple of minutes to escape"<br/>
She's so damn annoying since I broke up with her... actually she was also annoying when we were a couple...</p>
<p>"Not that Bitch again, Al"<br/>
Nick sighed. The guys knew it from the start, but I was too blinded by Olivia's pretty fake facade to see what a horrible and annoying person she is.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know ... I just dunno how to get rid of her! She's constantly observing me and desperately trying to get me back" I sat down next to Matt, burying my head in my hands as I sighed.<br/>
Jamie patted my back, "Someone told me that there's a new girl in yer English class, Alex... and that you both exchanged some deep looks, sooo do ya wanna tell us something, eh?"<br/>
Deep looks?! Hell no! </p>
<p>"Stop it, Jamie! I never exchanged any deep looks with that Jenna girl... I mean she's Matt's new neighbour and I just joked with her.. or about her, why did ya bring this up now?" </p>
<p>"Her name is Jenna? And you already know where she lives, eh?" </p>
<p>"Yeah when I left Matt's place to walk back home yesterday, I saw her sitting in front of the window! So what's the big deal man?!"<br/>
Jamie started to piss me off,<br/>
what's his damn problem? </p>
<p>"Woah calm down Al! I just wanna help ya, mate" -Jamie's arms shoot up like someone aimed a gun at him- "You wanna get rid of that Olivia bitch, then show her that it's over! She needs to see that you're in deep love with another girl, mate! And I'm sure she'd  let go if she saw you with a new girlfriend"<br/>
I'm not sure if this idea is 100% crap or if Jamie is a freakin' genius...</p>
<p>"Oh..." was everything I've managed to say. His idea wasn't too bad, the only problem is that I have to fool a girl and probably hurt her feelings...<br/>
"Alex? Yer alright, mate?"<br/>
Matt, Jamie and Nick gave me a concerned look.</p>
<p>"I'm fine..I'm fine... but do you know a girl who would be my 'fake' girlfriend?" </p>
<p>"C'mon Al! You don't really think about that crappy plan?" Matt asked in disbelief, he got up and crossed his arms.</p>
<p>"Why not? Well, I s'pose that it's not the best plan we could come up with, but it's the only plan we 'ave! I should at least try it.."</p>
<p>Matt and Nick weren't convinced at all, but Jamie seemed to be happy about his idea. </p>
<p>"I s'pose it won't be easy to find a girl since Olivia is starting a fight with every girl that just look at you, but that new girl... Jenna! ...she doesn't know about you and Olivia or at least she doesn't know her how bitchy Olivia can get, so maybe she's the one we need for the plan!"<br/>
Jamie sounded hella excited. Seems like he would sell his souls for that plan. I chuckled to myself.</p>
<p>"Alright! It won't be that easy to get along with her after the way I acted in front of her during the last English class, but I'll definitely try it... nobody can resist me, right?"<br/>
I couldn't hold my laughter anymore and neither could the guys, we ended up like a giggling bunch of 13-year-old teenage girls, that thought made me laugh even harder.</p>
<p>-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-</p>
<p>Spoiler for chapter 5:</p>
<p>"You don't know anyone from here?" He grinned cockily. I was confused, why should I know someone from here... and why is he asking? I shook my head.</p>
<p>"And why is Alex Turner staring at you since you sat down here?"<br/>
I choked on my sandwich. Alex Turner... the leather jacket guy from English class, is staring at me?!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, this one is pretty short but I'll definitely try to make the chapters a bit longer. I hope you enjoy it so far :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. He’s A Ladies Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jenna's  POV</p>
<p>Biology wasn't as bad as I expected, our teacher, Miss Davis, is pretty nice and definitely not like my old teacher back in London, he was terrible.</p>
<p>Breana and I walked down the corridor to the cafeteria, we got through the massive entrance and Breana immediately walked over to a big table, near the windows. There were already some people sitting at the table, a girl with short brownish hair who wore some glasses, and a boy with piercing blue eyes and short messy dark brown hair. <br/>Both glanced at me when Breana and I approached the table. The boy shot me a grin and I felt my cheeks blushing a bit. The girl looked at me rather shy, just a tiny smile on her lips.</p>
<p>"Hey, guys! This is Jenna, she just moved here" Breana waved her arm in my direction. I was unsure of what to say.</p>
<p>"Hi.," I whispered, wondering if they heard it.</p>
<p>Breana signalled me to sat down, so did I. The boy reached out his hand and I shook it.</p>
<p>"Hey, Jenna! I'm Daniel... but just call me Dan" <br/>He grinned at me and I smiled back.<br/>He is really attractive I need to admit, those piercing blue eyes and the pinkish lips, he's stunning.</p>
<p>Now the girl who sat opposite me moved her hand in my direction,</p>
<p>"I'm Sarah, nice to met you" <br/>She mumbled, pushing her glasses up her nose.<br/>I smiled at her.</p>
<p>"It's also nice to meet you, Sarah" <br/>I shook her hand.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Daniel and Sarah are really nice, it is so easy to talk to them. Sarah is a quite shy person, but soon she opened up a bit and we just did a bit of small talk.</p>
<p>"So, Jenna, you just moved here right?" Dan asked. I raised an eyebrow and nodded.</p>
<p>"You don't know anyone from here?" He grinned cockily. I was confused, why should I know someone from here... and why is he asking? I shook my head.</p>
<p>"And why is Alex Turner staring at you since you sat down here?" <br/>I choked on my sandwich. Alex Turner... the leather jacket guy from English class, is staring at me?! </p>
<p>I turned around and my eyes widened when I saw him. He sat on a near table with the other guys and stared at me, but when my gaze met his, he immediately looked down at his sandwich. I turned back to Dan.</p>
<p>"I have no idea why he's staring at me, Dan" I gulped and Dan raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Well, we're in the same English class and I sit next to him" -I sighed- "but he's so rude! I mean he used me for a lie, to get away with not paying attention..." <br/>Dan rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"That bloke just does whatever he wants... I have maths class with him and I can tell, this guy is not dumb, but he's annoying. Once he kept throwing some tiny paper balls at Miss Everton and when she told him to stop it and Turner just told her that it was me... ME!" <br/>I couldn't help but laugh at him, Sure this wasn't funny, but I couldn't stop myself.</p>
<p>"Ey! That's not funny Jenna!" Dan whined, soon Breana and Sarah joined me and we laughed at him. </p>
<p>Our laugh died down and Sarah patted Dan's shoulder.</p>
<p>"C'mon Smith, this was funny.. not for you but anyway, you should take it easy" -Dan nodded, as he glanced over to the table where Alex sat- "Alex Turner is just a ladies man"<br/>Sarah shrugged and winked at Dan.</p>
<p>Wait... what does she mean with 'Alex Turner is just a ladies man'?</p>
<p>"Why is he a ladies man?" I was curious to know a bit more about him, even though I'm still angry at him.</p>
<p>"Well, I don't know him at all, but a few things.. and some rumours of course." </p>
<p>"Go on them!" I blurted out, causing the others to giggle.</p>
<p>"Alright... mmhhh, he had quite a few girlfriends so far, the last was Olivia Jones I don't know if you are a-" </p>
<p>"Oh I know her, she already talked to me"</p>
<p>"Oh okay...Uhm they broke up not that long ago and now she's running after him, trying to get him back, but he doesn't care I guess..." </p>
<p>"And why is he a ladies man, huh?" </p>
<p>Sarah's eyebrows furrowed <br/>"He can have any girl he wants, I mean he's good looking and all the girls like him and he uses them... okay I don't really know about that, but he seems to jump from girlfriend to girlfriend" <br/>She shrugged and took another bite of her sandwich.</p>
<p>I don't know him, but what Sarah told me, seems to relatable in my mind.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The rest of the day went by quite fast and I found myself walking back home.</p>
<p>When I reached the front door, my mum opened immediately.<br/>"How was your day honey?" She asks curiously.</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes and started to tell her the short version of my day, I left out Alex...so I literally just told her about the classes and Breana and the others.</p>
<p>"Seems like you had a great first day at school, right?" She laughed and hugged me.</p>
<p>"Yeah it was okay I s'pose, the teachers are quite alright..." </p>
<p>"And you already made some friends! That's awesome sweetheart! I'm so glad that you met some nice people" <br/>When my mum mentioned my new friends, my thoughts flickered back to our conversation in the cafeteria earlier today.. and back to Alex who was staring at me for some reasons I don't know...</p>
<p>"Yeah me too... I go to my room and do some homework alright?" She nodded and I walked upstairs. <br/>I need some alone time I guess.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Headshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex's  POV</p>
<p>It's already Thursday and I haven't got any chances to approach Jenna Parker. I haven't seen her in any classes, so I figured that we only have English class together, which means I'll see her tomorrow. I saw her a few times at the cafeteria during the breaks, but she's always with Breana McDow, Dan Smith and a girl who's name I just couldn't remember.</p>
<p>I need to talk to Jenna.... she's important for the plan...</p>
<p>After the break, Jamie and I made our way to PE. When we entered the gym I noticed Jenna, she was talking to Breana.<br/>She's here! That's great!...</p>
<p>"Ey Jamie! This is Jenna! The girl with the dark blonde long hair over there!" I pointed in her direction.</p>
<p>"Oh wow... she's actually pretty... Anyway, do ya have a plan to approach 'er?" <br/>"Nah not really, we'll see" <br/>Damn, I need to think of a pla-...</p>
<p>"Alright, guys! Today we  gonna play Volleyball and I want you to build six teams, let's go!" Miss Cooper yelled.</p>
<p>Everyone started to build their teams and I quickly tried to get to Jenna and ask her if she wanna join my team, but then I saw that she was already in a girly team.<br/>Damn it!</p>
<p>I hurried back to Jamie to join his team. <br/>"You'll get another chance Alex, I'm sure!" Jamie patted my shoulder and we walked over to our team.</p>
<p>We didn't play with Jenna's team first, but at least her team played on the ground next to us, but then suddenly a plan popped into my head.</p>
<p>I tried to get into a position near Jenna and when the ball flew in my direction I immediately slammed it over to her playground and luckily hit her head as I planned it.<br/>I never thought this would work out! Yesss</p>
<p>Jenna kneeled on the floor, holding the back of her head.<br/>Maybe I hit that ball a bit too aggressively... fuck </p>
<p>"Jenna? You okay? I'm so sorry, love"<br/>She looked up at me, her face was painfully distorted and I swear she was about to cry.<br/>Well done Alex... now she'll hate you, even more, you dickhead </p>
<p>Suddenly Breana appeared next to Jenna, she rubbed her back gently and tried to comfort her.<br/>"Omg Jenna! You okay? I didn't saw that ball coming" She gave me a warning look, which sends shivers down my spine.</p>
<p>"Look I'm really sorry darl, just le' me take ya to the office and grab a cool pack alright?" <br/>She didn't say a word but slightly nodded, so I helped her to get up. <br/>Breana kept watching me when Jenna and I started to walk out of the gym. Before we reached the exit, I glanced over to Jamie <br/>"Sorry lads! Looks like you need to survive without my help!" <br/>Jamie winked at me and I saw a few girls from Jenna's team who watched us with wide eyes, I was surprised that neither of them made any effort to come with us, but I don't really care anyway.</p>
<p>Jenna stayed silent whilst we walked to the office, she still looked like she was about to cry any second.<br/>I should apologise again, I bet she didn't believe me the first time ...</p>
<p>"Jenna I'm massively sorry! I didn't want to hit ya with that stupid ball, it was-.." but she just cut me off.<br/>"Shut up Turner!" She yelled, but her voice broke at the end of the sentence.<br/>"Jenna, please! I mean it! And please call me Alex" </p>
<p>She doesn't look convinced, when she gazed at me with her stunning light green eyes, they were full of hate. <br/>Jamie was right, she's pretty ... more than pretty, she's actually stunning, those big green eyes and her hair...Olivia looks like an ugly old witch in comparison to Jenna... ALRIGHT! Stop daydreaming Alex!</p>
<p>"Fine, Alex..." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jenna's  POV</p>
<p>We reached the office and an old lady with a concerned facial expression handed me a cool pack.<br/>I pressed it against the aching part of my head and sat down on a near bench. I don't wanna go back to the gym.<br/>Alex sat down next to me, he watched his shoes and played with the sleeve of his shirt.</p>
<p>Why am I angry at him? I mean he apologised and it seems like he meant it, maybe we had just a wrong start and he's a nice guy actually...<br/>I don't care about what Sarah told me about him before, it wouldn't be right to believe the rumours about Alex, maybe she's right but I don't want to make up my mind just yet. </p>
<p>"Alex?" He turned his attention to me, his big chocolate brown eyes looked sad and he gave me a weak smile.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I was rude... because you used me for your lie in English class earlier this week, I was still a little angry... but I s'pose we just had a bad start, so let's forget about that... and of course, I accept your apology!"</p>
<p>Alex's face turned from sad puppy to extremely happy, he had a massive grin plastered on his face and his eyes were sparkling. <br/>He got that kind of eyes you could get lost in...</p>
<p>"Thank you, Jenna! I'm really happy! And I'm really sorreh! I behaved like a dickhead in front of you and I know it was wrong to use you for that lie... but what about your head?? Does it still hurt ?"<br/>Perhaps Sarah was totally wrong... Alex is a nice guy indeed! I can see it in his eyes, that he means what he just said... that's cute</p>
<p>Alex scratched the back of his neck,<br/>"It still hurts but not that much anymore, I s'pose we can go back" </p>
<p>"Alright, let's go then!" <br/>We got up and started walking back to the gym.</p>
<p>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-</p>
<p>Spoiler for chapter 7:</p>
<p>Alex's gaze was fixed on my phone's screen, he studied every detail of the pic he saw.</p>
<p>"So... is this your boyfriend?" Alex asks awkwardly, pointing at Max. I snatched the phone from him and locked the screen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Numbers And Calls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex's  POV</p>
<p>" How did it go, Al?!" Jamie asked nervously when we reached the boy's changing room.</p>
<p>I couldn't help but smile<br/>
"She accepted my apology... I s'pose we're cool now"<br/>
Jamie winked at me and I slapped his shoulder.</p>
<p>We quickly got changed and I fixed my hair in front of the mirror. We started to walk to our meeting place in the back of the schoolyard when I realised that I forgot something...</p>
<p>"Ahh Damn it! I forgot to give 'er me number... I need to go back! I'll join you guys later!" </p>
<p>"Alright, Al! See ya later"<br/>
Jamie waved at me and walked away.<br/>
I ran back and waited in front of the girls changing room.<br/>
Hopefully, she's still in there... the girls take their time...so she probably is</p>
<p>I leaned against a wall, arms crossed when the girl's changing room door swung open.<br/>
A couple girl came out when they saw me, their jaws dropped and they began to whisper to each other, followed by some giggles.<br/>
Girls... I'll never get them</p>
<p>Another five minutes passed and I was about to leave because I thought Jenna was already gone, but then the door swung open again and there she was, followed by Breana.</p>
<p>Jenna smiled at me when I walked towards her, she changed a quick look with Breana who looked slightly confused.</p>
<p>" Ey Jenna! Uhm ... can we talk?"<br/>
I scratched my neck, uncomfortably shifting from one foot to the other.</p>
<p>"Yeah sure, Alex!"<br/>
We both looked at Breana and she seems to understand.<br/>
"Okey, see you later Jenna! ... Alex" she waved at Jenna and nodded at me.<br/>
Why do I have this feeling that Breana doesn't like me?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, what do you wanna tell me, Alex?"</p>
<p>"Uhm I... does your head still hurt?"<br/>
I mentally slapped myself for that question, I should stop doing small talk.</p>
<p>"Oh.. no, not really, I'm fine I guess"<br/>
I raised an eyebrow and grinned at her, causing her cheeks to turn into a little shade of red.</p>
<p>"Alright, that's good! ...But if you need my help, just in case... perhaps yer head hurts again or summat, please call me"</p>
<p>"I- I .... well, thank you, I guess"<br/>
She looked into my eyes and I saw the confusion in them, but then she smirked at me, holding out her phone for me.<br/>
I smiled back and took her phone, saving my number to her contacts.<br/>
When I handed the phone back to her, the background of her phone's screen caught my attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jenna's  POV</p>
<p>Alex's gaze was fixed on my phone's screen, he studied every detail of the pic he saw.</p>
<p>It showed me and my best friends, Clair and Max. Clair was on my right side and her arm was around my shoulder, she smiled into the camera. Max to my left, hugged me tightly, his arm was around my waist and he kissed me on the cheek, we posed in front of the Buckingham Palace. It was my favourite picture of us.</p>
<p>"So... is this your boyfriend?" Alex asks awkwardly, pointing at Max. I snatched the phone from him and locked the screen.<br/>
"Oh no, that's just Max! A friend of mine, actually my best mate... and the girl's name is Clair, she's my other best friend"<br/>
Alex's face lit up and he smiled at me warmly.<br/>
"Nice pic of you guys ... I bet you miss them loads"<br/>
He was right, I really miss them. Suddenly a wave of sadness rolled over me and I felt my eyes filling with tears.<br/>
Pull yourself together Jenna! Don't cry in front of Alex!</p>
<p>"Did I say something wrong, love?"<br/>
I shook my head, holding back the tears. Alex reached for my hand, but I just turned around and ran down the corridor to escape to the toilets.<br/>
Why do I get so over-emotional today?</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>I made my way home after my last class for today ended.<br/>
I haven't seen Alex since I ran away earlier today and I'm quite happy about that. I bet he thinks that I'm one of those girls who start crying about nonsense stuff.<br/>
I don't know why I even care about what he might think about me, I mean I barely know this guy and I bet he doesn't care about a girl like me. Well, on the other hand, he seemed to be concerned when he accidentally hit me with that ball in sports, he was really sorry and I believe him...well, and he gave me his number... </p>
<p>I was lost in my thoughts when someone approached me from behind and tapped me on the shoulder.<br/>
"Ey! I'm Matt, you're Jenna, right?" He reached out his hand.<br/>
I bet he noticed the confusion in my look 'cause he added: "We're in the same biology class..."<br/>
I felt stupid for not recognising him.<br/>
"Sure! I'm so sorry... Uhm yeah I'm Jenna"<br/>
I told him whilst I shook his hand.<br/>
Sure I recognised Matt, I saw him the day we moved here, he's one of Alex mates....and in biology class yesterday, his house is just a few feet away from mine.</p>
<p>Matt smiled at me and we walked side by side.<br/>
"Do you like it 'ere in High Green?" Matt suddenly asks. I turned my head to him, just to see that he was already looking at me. I quickly looked away.<br/>
"Yeah it's ....quite nice, I mean it's different from London" is all I managed to say.</p>
<p>Matt laughed and shook his head slightly<br/>
"You 'ate it, don't you?" He laughed. I bit my lower lip, avoiding eye contact.<br/>
"No, not at all! ..I-I just miss my friends, that's all"<br/>
How often did I tell someone that I miss my friends? I should stop that, I sound like an emotional fool...</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm sorry to 'ear that I'm sure they miss you too, Jenna..." -he stopped walking and I noticed that we stand in from of my new house- "I live over there..." -he pointed at the house on the other side of the street- "Feel free to come over if you wanna talk or whatever" he smiled at me awkwardly and waved. I waved back and pulled out my keys to get inside.</p>
<p>Matt seems like a nice guy...</p>
<p>I smiled at the thought about our short conversation and shut the door behind me when my mum appeared in the doorframe.</p>
<p>"Hello, sweetheart!....who's that guy you walked home with?"<br/>
Seriously mum?! When did you saw Matt and me walking together?!</p>
<p>"You mean Matt? Oh he's in my biology class and he lives in the house over there" I pointed to the window.<br/>
Mum smiled at me, "Oh that's nice" she hugged me and I hugged her back.<br/>
Suddenly Alex popped into my mind, I just left him in the corridor without telling him why...</p>
<p>"Oh! I need to look after the food, I just left it in the oven"<br/>
Mum jogging back into the kitchen so I used the opportunity to escape our weird conversation.</p>
<p>"Alright mum, I go upstairs, doing some homework" </p>
<p>She just nodded in my direction, so I went upstairs.</p>
<p>I lay down on my bed, pulling out my phone.<br/>
Should I text Alex? Or call him?<br/>
I decided to call him. I searched his name in my contacts and then hit the call button, within a few seconds he picked up.<br/>
"Hello? Who's this? " his accent sounds really cute, I liked it.<br/>
"Hi, Alex! This is Jenna... I wanted to apologise for running away earlier, look I was sad and didn't want you to see me crying, you didn't say anything wrong, ...I'm sorry" I sighed and pressed my hand against my forehead, waiting for him to say something.<br/>
"Don't worry about that, darlin' ... I 'ope you're okay now....just know that you can talk to me anytime if you want to, I'm a good listener" I heard him chuckle on the other end.<br/>
I smiled and nodded, then I realised that he can't see me.<br/>
"Okey, thank you Alex! That's really nice of you!" </p>
<p>"Don't thank me, love, That's what friends do, right?"<br/>
Wait.... did he just say 'friends'?! So I'm now friends with Alex Turner?</p>
<p>I smiled at the thought that Alex and I are friends after the troubled start we had. It seems like everything I've heard about him isn't true and this Alex is a completely different person than the one Sarah talked about.</p>
<p>"Yeah, you're right Alex....sooo I see you tomorrow at school, I s'pose?" </p>
<p>"Sure Jen! See ya tomorrow, bye!"<br/>
I said bye and hung up.<br/>
Did he just call me Jen?! Just Clair and Max call me that! </p>
<p>I shut my phone and closed my eyes, trying to relax and forget about that weird day, but everything I could think of was Alex Turner</p>
<p>-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-</p>
<p>Spoiler for chapter 8:</p>
<p>"Alex! Can we please talk.... now?" </p>
<p>Alex and I looked up to see that Olivia stood in front of our desk, hands on her hips.<br/>
I exchanged a look with Alex, he doesn't seem to be happy about her sudden appearance, neither was I.</p>
<p>"If we need to.."-Alex replies angrily. Then he added- "just give me a second and meet me at my locker, alright?"<br/>
Olivia nodded and walked off. I watched after her for a while before I got up, but Alex grabbed my hand.</p>
<p>#</p>
<p>"What do ya want, Olivia? I thought I already made it clear to ya... we're not a couple anymore and I'm not your boyfriend or even friend, got it ?"<br/>
She rolled her eyes in annoyance and stepped a bit closer to me.<br/>
I suddenly felt uncomfortable, we're all alone in this empty corridor and being alone with Olivia Jones was the last thing I wanted right now.</p>
<p>“I want you back and I know that you want it too, or do you think this new girl, Jenny, or whatever her name is, is the right one, eh? Look at her Al! She's nothing! You could do better!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Would You Please Do Me A Favour?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jenna's  POV</p>
<p>It was lunchtime and Breana and I sat on a table in the back of the cafeteria, eating some sandwiches.<br/>
Dan and Sarah excused themselves to go to the library.<br/>
I haven't seen Alex since I ran off yesterday and I couldn't help it but watch out for him.</p>
<p>"Okey Jenna, who you're looking for?" Breana eyed me curiously, taking another big bite of her sandwich.<br/>
Is it really that obvious? Ugh...</p>
<p>"No one! Why do you think so?" I shrugged. Breana raised her eyebrows and gave me a<br/>
'You-can't-kid-me-look', I sighed and rolled my eyes.<br/>
"I'm looking for Alex Turner okay? I'm just wondering where he is, I haven't seen him since yesterday" </p>
<p>Breana smirked at me "Sooo... You fancy Alex Turner, eh ?"<br/>
Now she's getting on my nerves...</p>
<p>"No, I don't fancy him! We're just friends and I want to talk to him again...."<br/>
My face went deep crimson and I noticed a few girls staring my way,<br/>
Ewww not Olivia and her gang again...</p>
<p>I quickly looked away and turned my attention to my shoes.<br/>
Breana noticed that something was wrong and turned around to see Olivia and the other girls still staring at us.<br/>
"Just ignore Olivia, okay? She's just a jealous bitch!"<br/>
I nodded and continued to eat my sandwich.<br/>
After a while, Breana continued,</p>
<p>"I really don't wanna be rude, but... I can't believe that you and Turner are friends! -she grabbed my wrist- "don't get me wrong but Turner is friends with no one except his mates Jamie, Nick and ... Matt, and I'm wondering why he's now friends with you... it's just... weird... You know?"<br/>
She paused and watched me, expecting a response. The way she pronounced Matt's name made me curious ... maybe she fancies him.. I guess I'll find out about that sometime soon.</p>
<p>"I don't know, Breana...yesterday he told me that we're friends, at least he used the word 'friends' a couple of times during our chat... I don't know if he's a ladies man, but he seems nice"<br/>
I shrugged again.</p>
<p>Breana just nodded and I continued to watch out for Alex, a bit less obvious this time.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>My last class for today is English what means that I'll see Alex!<br/>
Maybe I got a bit too excited about seeing him again, I don't know what got into me.</p>
<p>When I entered the classroom, I noticed that Alex was already sitting in his usual place in the back of the room.<br/>
He wrote something into a tiny black notebook and I wondered what it was.<br/>
Probably just some homework I suppose...</p>
<p>I approached him and sat down. He immediately stopped writing and turned around, his hand covered the notebook so I couldn't see what he just wrote.</p>
<p>"Hey, Al! What are ya writing?"<br/>
He looked at the notebook and then back to me, his big chocolate brown eyes burned into mine and I got lost into them.<br/>
His cheeks turned slightly pink but then a cocky grin appeared on his face as he spoke,<br/>
"So you're calling me Al now, eh?"<br/>
Why am I not surprised that he didn't answer my question?</p>
<p>"You called me Jen, yesterday, remember that?"-I shrugged- "just my friends call me Jen"<br/>
Alex's brows furrowed and he now turned his whole body in my direction.</p>
<p>"But we're friends, aren't we...Jen?" </p>
<p>"Oh I'm not sure, are we...Al?" </p>
<p>We both started giggling and a few girls gave us some weird looks, but neither of us cared.</p>
<p>Mr Smith walked into the classroom, so everyone sat down and he starts the lesson.<br/>
We talked about poetry this time, I really enjoyed it and the time went by unexpectedly fast.</p>
<p>"Have a good afternoon everyone! See you on Monday!" Mr Smith smiled at us and we all started to pack our stuff together.</p>
<p>"Alex! Can we please talk.... now?"<br/>
An annoying voice, filled with anger asked,<br/>
Olivia...</p>
<p>Alex and I looked up to see that Olivia stood in front of our desk, hands on her hips.<br/>
I exchanged a look with Alex, he doesn't seem to be happy about her sudden appearance, neither was I.</p>
<p>"If we need to.."-Alex replies angrily. Then he added- "just give me a second and meet me at my locker, alright?"<br/>
Olivia nodded and walked off. I watched after her for a while before I got up, but Alex grabbed my hand.</p>
<p>"Jen, wait a sec!" -I sat down again, watching him with confusion- "listen, Jenna, would you please do me a favour and wait for me outside?" Alex was still holding my hand, looking at me with those puppy eyes. I just couldn't resist and nodded.</p>
<p>We got up and walked out of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex's  POV </p>
<p>I quickly walked to my locker, Olivia was already waiting for me. She checked her phone, leaning against my locker, I approached her and she shut her phone.<br/>
I crossed my arms, ready to listen to whatever she wanted to discuss.</p>
<p>"What do ya want, Olivia? I thought I already made it clear to ya... we're not a couple anymore and I'm not your boyfriend or even friend, got it ?"<br/>
She rolled her eyes in annoyance and stepped a bit closer to me.<br/>
I suddenly felt uncomfortable, we're all alone in this empty corridor and being alone with Olivia Jones was the last thing I wanted right now.</p>
<p>"Alex... Al... I know that you still have a thing for me and I of course still have a thing for you"<br/>
I couldn't believe what I just heard.<br/>
What the fuck?! Is she on drugs or what? </p>
<p>"Are you high or summat? Because I can't believe what you just said, stop it all-..."<br/>
She just cuts me off mid-sentence.</p>
<p>"I wasn't done yet! And no I'm not high Al! I want you back and I know that you want it too, or do you think this new girl, Jenny, or whatever she's called, is the right one, eh? Look at her Al! She's nothing! You could do better!" </p>
<p>I was shocked, really shocked, about everything she just said and about her unacceptable behaviour, the way she talked about Jenna made me clench my fists.</p>
<p>"Her name is Jenna and she's really nice, nicer than you could ever be!!"  -I literally screamed at Olivia by now- "You're wrong, so damn wrong with everything you've just said... except for one thing... I really could do better, I mean it couldn't get worse than with you 'cause everyone is better than you!" </p>
<p>I turned around and walked off, leaving Olivia behind me.<br/>
Hopefully, she won't get on my nerves again...</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Jenna waited for me outside, she smiled at me when she saw me walking towards her.</p>
<p>"Hey! You're okay, Alex? What did Olivia want?" Jenna asks.</p>
<p>"I'm fine, love.... let's talk about something else, I'm really not in the mood to talk about her"<br/>
Jenna nodded, but she doesn't seem to be happy with my reply.</p>
<p>"Ok Sure, but why should I wait for you then, huh?" Jenna raised an eyebrow, I chuckled.</p>
<p>"Well, you know Matt, Matt Helders, don't you?" </p>
<p>"Yeah I s'pose so, his house is just a few feet away from mine....why you're asking?" </p>
<p>"Matt is one of my mates, actually my best mate and I wanna go over to his place... aaand since I know that you two are neighbours I thought you'd do me that favour and we just might walk together"<br/>
I shrugged and smirked at her. </p>
<p>"Oh okay, sure, why not"<br/>
She gave me a cute smile and we started walking.</p>
<p>-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-</p>
<p>Spoiler for chapter 9:</p>
<p>"So what's up?" I asked and we started walking towards the exit.</p>
<p>"I 'ave a question Jen.... or it's more an invitation I'd say" -he paused and looked away for a spare second- "There is a party next Friday, at a friends house and I wanted to ask you if you wanna come 'round and maybe 'ave a bit fun.... so what do ya say, eh?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Invitations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jenna's  POV</p>
<p>~3 weeks later</p>
<p>The last weeks were pretty chilled, I spend quite a lot of time with Breana, Dan and Sarah. We became quite close and they are just easy to get along with. <br/>I also became closer with Matt Helders, I visited him a couple times and he also came over to mine. We chatted or played some video games, he is an awesome lad and we have a lot of fun together. <br/>I also talked to Alex quite a lot. We phoned a couple of times and of course, I saw him in English class and PE. All the rumours about him just disappeared and I started to like him.<br/>Even though I have the feeling that we always talk about me, but never about him.</p>
<p>After my last class for today, I quickly made my way to my locker to put all the books and the stuff I don't need in there.<br/>I slammed the door shut and saw a grinning Alex Turner leaning against the locker next to mine.</p>
<p>"Woah you scared me, Turner!" I laughed nervously.</p>
<p>"Oh I'm sorry miss Parker, but I need to see you" he winked at me and I gently slapped his arm. </p>
<p>"So what's up?" I asked and we started walking towards the exit.</p>
<p>"I 'ave a question Jen.... or it's more an invitation I'd say" -he paused and looked away for a spare second- "There is a party next Friday, at a friends house and I wanted to ask you if you wanna come 'round and maybe 'ave a bit fun.... so what do ya say, eh?" </p>
<p>Alex eyes sparkled and I saw the excitement in them, he looks so happy.</p>
<p>"Yeah alright, I'll come!" I smiled at him and he suddenly hugged me, my heart began to race and I just hoped that he doesn't notice it.</p>
<p>"Thank ya, love! This will be the best party ever! I'll pick  you up at your place and we can go there together if that's okay for you.... you okay Jenna?" He pulled away from me, his hands still lay on my shoulders. <br/>My face was probably as red as a tomato but I tried to play it cool.</p>
<p>"Yeah, that's gonna be a fun night" Alex smirked at me and I think he might know what kind of effect he has on me.<br/>Cheeky Mr Turner...</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Back at home, I jumped on my bed, checking my phone.<br/>Clair and Max pretended to be busy with school stuff, but I knew that they're lying to me I don't know why I just felt it and it was a shit feeling. <br/>I told myself to take it easy and accept that our friendship might be over, now that we're separated from each other. <br/>I don't really want to give up on what we had, but I decided to wait for them to text me... now it's their turn.</p>
<p>I plugged my earphones in and listened to The Strokes, Barely Legal came on, my favourite tune by them, and I started to dance around awkwardly.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Alex's  POV</p>
<p>I jumped on the sofa and turned the tv on, but I couldn't concentrate on what I was actually watching, 'cause my thoughts were elsewhere.</p>
<p>Jenna is such a nice girl... I don't really know if it's still a good idea to use her just to get rid of Olivia... after I got to know her a bit better, I don't really wanna fool her anymore...<br/>Jenna deserves better, I don't wanna hurt her, she's too kind and she just moved here, I don't wanna ruin everything... <br/>Perhaps the plan won't even work out...Maybe I'm wrong... well, I have an effect on her, that's obvious... but I have an effect on most girls I suppose, maybe she's just shy, that's the reason...<br/>Nooo! That's not true, stay with the facts, Alex! <br/>Maybe I don't need to hurt her.. if -if I would really like her... so I suppose the actual question is... Would I be able to like her that way?...</p>
<p>I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of the front door's bell, I got up to open it. </p>
<p>Olivia?! What the hell?!</p>
<p>"Hi, Alex!" Olivia whispered, she leaned against the doorframe. I blinked a few times 'cause I never expected her to come here again after our last talk.<br/>She hadn't put any effort in talking to me since I yelled at her, leaving her alone in the empty corridor. And now she's here... in front of my house like nothing ever happened.</p>
<p>"What the 'ell are ya doing  'ere ?!" I literally screamed at her, she just can't do this! That's stalking!</p>
<p>"Calm down, Al! You didn't reply to my calls or messages and now I'm here" -she waved her arms around- "And I just wanted to ask you if you're going to that party  next Friday"<br/>That girl drives me crazy, but definitely not in a good way...</p>
<p>"Yessssss, Olivia! I'll be there and I 'ope tha' I won't see ya at the party! Is tha' all?... okay bye!"<br/>I yelled at her in annoyance. She opened her mouth to say something, but I just slammed the door and walked back to the sofa.</p>
<p>I s'pose she will be at the party,  just to annoy me even more... but she'll be surprised to see me with Jenna there and then I'll show her how close Jenna and I are...</p>
<p>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-</p>
<p>Spoiler for chapter 10:</p>
<p>"What's wrong guys?" </p>
<p>"She is 'ere, Al... Olivia..."<br/>Jamie whispered in my ear so nobody except me could hear it.</p>
<p>#</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hi, Jenny! We need to talk" Olivia screamed over the music.<br/>"My name is Jenna! And I don't wanna talk to you, excuse me but I need to go back" I turned around, but Olivia's grip on my wrist just tightened even more.<br/>What the hell?! Is she Hulk? </p>
<p>"Okey then we talk right here! Alex is my boyfriend ya know?! So keep away from him or you'll regret it!" </p>
<p>"Alex and you aren't a thing anymore and you should realise that! And now let go, you fuckin' hurt me!" I managed to get rid of her grip, ready to storm off, but Olivia pulled me back again, pure hate in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Who do you think you are to tell me that my relationship with Al is over ?! You're nothing more than a toy for him, get it?! We'll be back together sooner than you think so fuck off Jenna Parker!" <br/>She slapped me across the face and walked back to her group.<br/>I was unable to walk, I just stood there holding my cheek.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys!<br/>I hope you still like this story 😇<br/>What do you think about the daily updates? Shall I keep updating every day or do you want me to update less ... like every second day?<br/>Pls, let me know! ❤️ Also cheers to everyone who’s reading this story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Wild Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex's  POV</p>
<p>I stood in front of Jenna's House, a bit too early. Shifting from one foot to the other, I looked over to Matt's place.<br/>The lads are already at the party, preparing for our little gig. We were asked to play a couple of songs tonight and we thought it would be a great opportunity so we agreed.... and I'm really nervous, not because of the people, I mean we already had a gig at <br/>The Grapes and one at The Boardwalk, the place where I used to work from time to time, no! I'm nervous because Jenna will be listening! <br/>She doesn't know about the band thing yet so it will be a surprise and I'm just curious about her reaction.<br/>What if she doesn't like our music?!... </p>
<p>My phone buzzes, I quickly pulled it out of my leather jacket and looked at the bright screen.</p>
<p>Jenna: What are you waiting for, Turner? Just press the doorbell ;) </p>
<p>I looked up to Jenna's window, she sat there, watching me with a cheeky grin on her face.<br/>I texted back,</p>
<p>Me: I was a bit too early, sorry love X</p>
<p>I looked back to the window, but she was gone so I walked over to the door, I gently pressed the doorbell and the door swung open immediately. <br/>I was greeted by a stunning girl in a pair of black skinny jeans, some Vans, a  white v-neck shirt and a black leather jacket. Her hair was a bit curlier than usual and she smiled at me widely.</p>
<p>"Jenna! You look gorgeous, darl!" I hugged her and she hugged me back.</p>
<p>"You don't look bad yourself Al" -she smirked at me- " we're almost matching, eh?" <br/>I looked down on myself, I wore a pair of black ripped jeans, a white top, a black leather jacket and some knackered Converse.</p>
<p>"Oh, you're right! Did ya spy on me, eh?" <br/>Jenna laughed and blushed slightly, I winked at her and then we started walking.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>It was almost 8 pm when we arrived and the house was full of people, some were a bit drunk and others were definitely pissed.<br/>I grabbed Jenna's hand, so we won't get lost in this crowded place and we made our way to the living room where the lads are already waiting for us.</p>
<p>"Finally Al! We thought you wouldn't show up, mate! ... hey Jenna, nice to see you!"<br/>Matt sounds quite annoyed, but I just shrugged.</p>
<p>"Hey, Matt, nice to see you too! Hey Jamie, Nick!"</p>
<p>The boys greeted her and she smiled at them widely.</p>
<p>"Calm down, Matty! I'm 'ere! Aren't I? I need a drink first.... anyone else fancies a drink?"<br/>I asked whilst looking at Jenna. She nodded and so I grabbed her hand again and we walked over to the 'bar' which was more like a kitchen table full of alcoholic drinks and some paper cups.</p>
<p>"So what do we 'ave here..... Oh! Jen, what about  some margaritas?" <br/>Jenna laughed but nodded and I started to mix our drinks.</p>
<p>She took a sip and her eyes widened.<br/>"Woah, Alex! This is probably the best margarita I've ever had!" </p>
<p>"Glad you like it, darl" I winked at her and she smiled back.</p>
<p>We got back to the lads and they gave me some concerned looks and to be honest, I have no idea why.</p>
<p>"What's wrong guys?" </p>
<p>"She is 'ere, Al... Olivia..."<br/>Jamie whispered in my ear so nobody except me could hear it.</p>
<p>I knew that she would show up so I wasn't surprised at all, but I was angry though.</p>
<p>"Everything Okey, Al?" Jenna asked, sipping her drink. She already drunk half of the margarita.</p>
<p>"Sure, love! Everything's fine, Jamie just told me that there's a tiny problem with the sound, but we already fixed it" <br/>Jenna raised an eyebrow and I saw the confusion in her stunning greenish eyes.</p>
<p>"What sound problem? It's not your party, is it? Whoever's Party it is, he or she should fix it and not you, huh?" <br/>Jenna was already a bit tipsy I suppose, she seems a lot more confident after drinking half of her margarita.</p>
<p>"Yeah you're right, love... but... it should be a surprise, but now I need to tell you.." -I ran my hand through my hair, taking another sip of my own margarita- "The lads and I, we're in a band and we were asked to play a couple of songs tonight 'ere at the party" <br/>I took another sip of my drink and watched Jenna. Her face was a riddle, first, she looked surprised, then excited and now sorta angry.</p>
<p>"Alexander David Turner! You never told me that you're in a band! I mean I even know your second name, but not that you're in a band?! When exactly did ya plan on telling me about that?" </p>
<p>I gulped and blinked a few times, this definitely wasn't the reaction I expected from Jenna.</p>
<p>"I- I dunno... I thought you might think that it's ridiculous, or you don't like our music or even the band's name... I know that sounds stupid" <br/>My head hung low and I expected her to leave, but against all my expectations she just stepped closer to me and took my hand, I faced her.</p>
<p>"Alex, why should I dislike your band or music, huh? That's so cool! I definitely wanna hear you guys play, whatever kind of music you play... it doesn't matter!" <br/>Her eyes were soft and she gave me a sweet smile. <br/>I felt the heat crawling up my face and hoped that nobody saw it in the dim light.</p>
<p>"Really?... I thou-.."</p>
<p>"You're thinkin' too much, Al"</p>
<p>"Am I?" </p>
<p>"Indeed"</p>
<p>Matt interrupted us,<br/>"Al, C'mon! Jordan wants us to play now!"</p>
<p>I smiled at Jenna and then followed the lads to the improved 'stage'. Someone turned off the music and everyone starts yelling.</p>
<p>"Calm down everyone!!!" -Jordan shouts- "I organised some live music, you probably all know these guys?" -he pointed at the guys and me and most people yelled our names or waved at us- "Alright, so the stage is yours!" Jordan patted my shoulder.</p>
<p>Matt, Nick and Jamie looked at me, so I quickly introduced the band,</p>
<p>"Uhm we'll play a couple songs for you tonight, hope you enjoy... we're the Arctic Monkeys by the way" </p>
<p>Some people clapped their hands and we started playing the first song, 'The View From The Afternoon'</p>
<p>Everyone seems to enjoy it, they're dancing around and enjoying themselves, but I don't mind, my eyes are only fixed on Jenna.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jenna's  POV</p>
<p>Alex was staring at me and I couldn't help it but smile at him and dance to the music. They were good, really good! I mean amazing! <br/>Alex's voice just flashed me, this guy is too good to be true.</p>
<p>After they played their third song I quickly made my way to the so-called 'bar' to get myself another drink. <br/>"Okey guys! Can you stand a couple more songs? Eh?" I heard Alex shouting from behind. The tiny crowd cheered and so they continued with the next song.</p>
<p>I turned around to go back and see them play when someone grabbed my wrist. I spilt my drink on the floor <br/>Damn it...</p>
<p>It was Olivia. She wore a tight black dress and a  leather jacket, her hair was curled up and she wore shit loads of makeup.<br/>Not that bitch again </p>
<p>"Hi, Jenny! We need to talk" Olivia screamed over the music.<br/>"My name is Jenna! And I don't wanna talk to you, excuse me but I need to go back" I turned around, but Olivia's grip on my wrist just tightened even more.<br/>What the hell?! Is she Hulk? </p>
<p>"Okey then we talk right here! Alex is my boyfriend ya know?! So keep away from him or you'll regret it!" </p>
<p>"Alex and you aren't a thing anymore and you should realise that! And now let go, you fuckin' hurt me!" I managed to get rid of her grip, ready to storm off, but Olivia pulled me back again, pure hate in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Who do you think you are to tell me that my relationship with Al is over ?! You're nothing more than a toy for him, get it?! We'll be back together sooner than you think so fuck off Jenna Parker!" <br/>She slapped me across the face and walked back to her group.<br/>I was unable to walk, I just stood there holding my cheek.<br/>What got into her?! She can't just slap me like that, can she?</p>
<p>I wasn't sure what to do, so I got outside to the front of the house. I sat down, still holding the paper cup with my half spilt drink in it.</p>
<p>I sat there for like 10 minutes when someone approached me from behind.<br/>"Jenna! What are ya doing 'ere, love?" <br/>Alex sat down next to me, he lay an arm around my shoulder and watched me.</p>
<p>"Jenna?" -he paused when I didn't respond- "...I'm sorry, I should've told ya tha' we play a few songs 'ere... I know tha.." I cut him off because it wasn't his fault and I wanted him to stop apologising for something that doesn't matter.</p>
<p>"Al, stop! It's not your fault! You guys were amazing tonight! More than awesome and I really enjoyed it to hear you sing, Al" <br/>I turned my head to face him and saw a massive grin plastered on his face, but it soon turned into a confused expression.</p>
<p>"What happened to your cheek, Jenna?!"<br/>Alex reached for my face and carefully stroked over the spot of my cheek, where Olivia slapped me.<br/>My body tensed because of his unexpected touch.<br/>I wasn't sure if I should tell him about Olivia, but he would find out anyway, so I decided to tell him the truth.</p>
<p>"Al, please don't be angry, okay?" -Alex nodded so I continued- "After you played a few songs I quickly got to the bar to get myself another drink and I met Olivia there... she told me to stay away from you, but I told her to leave me alone.... she slapped me and then I came here"</p>
<p>Alex eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped. I saw his clenched fists and gulped <br/>"It's okay, Al... it doesn't hurt that much, let's just ignore that bitch, alright?" <br/>I grabbed his hand to calm him down and he suddenly looked sad.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, Jenna... I really am... I can't believe that she slapped you!" <br/>I hugged him and he hugged me back. We sat there like that for a couple minutes, but then he pulled away and helped me to get up.</p>
<p>"I'll walk you home, Jenna ...I'm really sorry-.."</p>
<p>"Don't tell me that you're sorry, Al! You're so kind and lovely and an amazing friend and you don't need to apologise for things that you haven't done! I don't want to go home yet, we shouldn't let Olivia ruin that night, okay?" </p>
<p>Alex's face went deep crimson and he scratched the back of his neck, looking at me with those chocolate brown puppy eyes.</p>
<p>"Okey you're right...so I s'pose we go back inside?" He mumbled sheepishly. <br/>This was another Alex, he seems so shy, but I liked this side of him.</p>
<p>I confidently grabbed his hand and we walked back into the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex's  POV</p>
<p>Jenna caught me off guard with her words and from one to the other second all my confidence was gone.</p>
<p>Jenna's grip was tight but not too tight, I liked the way her small hand fit into mine.</p>
<p>We arrived at the 'bar' and Jenna grabbed two beers for us, we sat down on a near sofa sipping our beers.</p>
<p>"I wanna hear you sing again Al, I love your voice and you're also an awesome guitarist!" <br/>Jenna winked at me and I felt my cheeks flushing.<br/>Calm down Alex! Why does she suddenly have this kind of effect on me?! ... it's the alcohol I suppose ... it must be...</p>
<p>" Thank you, Jen, it means a lot! I'd love to give you a private concert, love" <br/>Jenna nodded and smiled at me, her light green eyes sparkled in excitement.<br/>She looks stunning and I imagined her in my room, sitting on my bed and listening to me playing the guitar, with the same expression on her face like she has right now.</p>
<p>"Al?..." <br/>Jenna waved her hand in front of my face and I snapped out of my fantasy.</p>
<p>"Uhm yeah?..."</p>
<p>"I just asked you if you'd like to dance with me?"</p>
<p>"Oh, sure!" <br/>I got up from the sofa and grabbed Jenna's hand, dragging her to the dancefloor.</p>
<p>'Barely Legal' by The Strokes was playing, the expression on Jenna's face told me that she loves this tune, so we both awkwardly danced to the beat like all the others in the room. I enjoyed dancing with Jenna, she looked so happy and that made me smile.</p>
<p>The song soon ended and a slower song came on. Jenna stared at me nervously and I stared back before I knew what I was doing, I stepped closer to her, she lay her arms around my neck and I slung my arms around her waist and so we slowly danced to the tune.</p>
<p>I saw a few people watching us but I didn't care, this moment seemed perfect. It's quite a long time ago that I danced with a girl to a slow beat like this one. Her head rested on my shoulder and it's cute to see that she's dancing on her tiptoes 'cause she's quite a bit tinier than me. <br/>This was the moment when I knew that I might fall for her and I figured that Jenna probably felt the same for me...</p>
<p>I pressed my lips on her ear and whispered, <br/>"I think, I like you, Jenna" </p>
<p>Jenna's body tensed up and we stopped dancing.<br/>I'm such an idiot! I shouldn't have said that it's too early! I know her for a bit more than a month, Damn it! She called me her friend an hour ago and now I tell her that I like her?!  I destroyed everything...</p>
<p>Jenna's arms were still around my neck and I wondered why, we just stood there in this awkward dance position, in the middle of the dance floor, by that time another rock song played and everyone around us was dancing.</p>
<p>"I-I think, I like you too Alex" <br/>Jenna shuttered, whispering in my ear, followed by a nervous giggle.</p>
<p>We pulled away from each other, but still close enough that our noses were almost touching.<br/>We stared in each other's eyes and then it just happened. <br/>My lips crashed against hers and we kissed, I stopped to see her reaction. Jenna smiled at me and pressed her lips on mine again.<br/>She's obviously enjoying it...</p>
<p>I was about to deepen our kiss when someone pulled on my arm, I stopped and turned my head around to see Olivia. Her make up was a mess and tears streamed down her face, she looked hurt, but I didn't care, she slapped Jenna and I hate her.</p>
<p>"How dare you to embarrass me in front of everyone at this party? Kissing with that bitch! I know that you still love me, Al, I love you too and I'll forgive you, but come back to me please" </p>
<p>She was a drunken mess, how could she think that I still love her? It's so obvious that she's disgusting me.</p>
<p>"Please Olivia, I told you that for a million times! But I'll make it clear to you once again" <br/>-I cleared my throat and shouted- "I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE, YOU'RE DISGUSTING ME AND NOW FUCK OFF!!!"<br/> a few people turned their heads.</p>
<p>"No Al! Please!"</p>
<p>"Olivia! Snap out of it for god's sake!! You disgust me and you slapped Jenna earlier today,  I'm still shocked about your behaviour! Just fuck off!"</p>
<p>Olivia cried even more by now, she opened her mouth to say something, but then she shut it and turned around, leaving Jenna and me alone in the middle of the dance floor.</p>
<p>I turned back to Jenna, she had this concerned expression on her face and I thought I might have scared her.</p>
<p>"Al? you're okay?" She asked.<br/>I gave her a weak smile and she smiled back.</p>
<p>"I'm okay, love... I'm sorry if I scared you, but I needed to make sure that Olivia get the message this time"</p>
<p>"I know Alex, don't worry! I hope that she'll stop it now and move on"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I 'ope so too... it's getting late, may I walk you home?"<br/>Please say yes, please say yes...</p>
<p>"Sure, I'd love that" </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>We stood in front of her house, our fingers intertwined, I wasn't sure what to do.</p>
<p>I stepped closer and my lips brushed against hers, her hands found their way to my neck and our lips collide once again. I hugged her tightly and she ran her hands through my hair. It felt so good and I didn't want to stop, but she then pulled away suddenly.</p>
<p>"My parents... they might see us" she giggled nervously and I joined in. </p>
<p>"Alright... see you soon, darl"<br/>I kissed her forehead and started to walk away </p>
<p>"Bye, Al" <br/>She bit her lower lip and disappeared inside.</p>
<p>What a night...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Four Out Of Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jenna's  POV</p>
<p>The first thing I did, when I woke up on this Saturday morning, was texting Breana about the previous events.<br/>I told her about Alex and the guys who were incredible last night, about Olivia and how she slapped me and also about Alex, who told me that he likes me and that we kissed.</p>
<p>Breana responded almost immediately, she called me and we talked for a while.</p>
<p>"So Turner likes you, eh?" We both giggled and then I sighed.</p>
<p>"I like him too, he's not like the other boys, he's different, it feels like he really cares about me.<br/>He's cute and cheeky at the same time and I like it."</p>
<p>"You forgot to add that he's sexy!... but not as sexy as Matt"<br/>Breana giggled at the other end. I felt my cheeks flushing, luckily nobody can see.<br/>"Breana!" <br/>I yelled back into the phone, but she just giggled even more.</p>
<p>"You never told me that you fancy Matt Helders!!! I need some details!" <br/>I giggled into the phone, trying to sound serious, but miserably failed.</p>
<p>"I fancy him for a quite long time by now, but I never had the guts to tell him, I'm not good enough ...ya know?"</p>
<p>"But Breana! You're stunning and I'm pretty sure that Matt is single, you should talk to him... maybe we can all meet together I don't know.. what do you think?"</p>
<p>Breana agreed and we continued to talk about last night.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>I spend the morning doing some homework I haven't finished yet. I just finished my essay for English when my phone suddenly buzzed.</p>
<p>My lock screen told me that I have a new message from Alex.</p>
<p>»Hey beautiful, meet me at the bakery today? ;) x«</p>
<p>I smiled at the screen and texted back,</p>
<p>»I'd love to! what time? Xx«</p>
<p>He replied within a few seconds,</p>
<p>» 2:30 pm? Xx«</p>
<p>I chuckled 'cause I never thought that Alex was the type of guy who sent those 'X', but I like it.</p>
<p>»Okay, see you soon :D xx«</p>
<p>I shut my phone and walked over to my wardrobe.<br/>I dunno what to wear! I mean is that a date?! <br/>... sure it is Jenna!! Okay.. okay... I should wear something casual, I mean we meet at a bakery and not at one of those fancy restaurants...</p>
<p>Half an hour later I was fully dressed and ready to meet Alex. I settled for a white blouse with tiny black dots, a pair of dark grey skinny jeans, my favourite light blue denim jacket and some white converse, well they aren't really white anymore...</p>
<p>It was 2 pm when I checked my phone, the right time to head off.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex's  POV</p>
<p>I sat in the back booth of the tiny bakery, fiddling with the laces of my black converse.<br/>I was a bit too early.... again.</p>
<p>Suddenly the door swung open and my head shoots up immediately. There she was, looking beautiful like always.<br/>Okey stop staring Alex! Don't make a fool out of yourself...</p>
<p>Jenna approached me and I got up to hug her. Her scent was breathtaking, her hair smelled like strawberries and vanilla, I love it.</p>
<p>»Hi, Al« she breathed, smiling her cute smile.</p>
<p>»Hey, Jen« I almost whispered </p>
<p>I don't really know what to do so I just kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly.</p>
<p>I remembered that we're not alone and so I pulled away and sat down on the booth, Jenna took a seat opposite me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jenna's  POV </p>
<p>The tension between Alex and me was nearly visible, I bit my bottom lip and stared into his soft chocolate brown eyes, but soon my eyes drifted away from his and I found myself looking him up and down.</p>
<p>He wore a black button-down shirt with a few buttons open so it showed his chest a bit, some denim jeans and his recognisable black leather jacket which really suits him perfectly...</p>
<p>"Checking me out, love, eh?" <br/>Shy Alex was gone and therefore cheeky Alex was back. I blushed and immediately regret that I watched him for so long.</p>
<p>I shrugged, "You checked me out right after I walked in 'ere, darlin'" I tried to imitate him, but failed 'cause I started laughing.<br/>Alex smirked at me.</p>
<p>"So, what do you wanna drink?" </p>
<p>"Mmhhh what would you recommend?"</p>
<p>He thought about my question for like ten seconds</p>
<p>"The hot chocolate 'ere is definitely the best I've ever 'ad"</p>
<p>"Sounds good!"</p>
<p>"I'll be right back, love" </p>
<p>Alex walked over to the lady behind the cash desk to order our drinks. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>He came back with two drinks, placing my hot chocolate in front of me.</p>
<p>"Woah! That's like a hot chocolate should smell!" <br/>Alex laughed at my comment and took a sip of his own drink.</p>
<p>"And how would you rate it's taste on a scale from.... let's say one till five?"<br/>I pulled my 'that's-a-really-hard-question' face and took another sip.</p>
<p>"I'd give it four stars out of five," I said in a very posh accent.<br/>Alex almost choked on his hot chocolate, the situation was ridiculously funny and I couldn't help it but laugh at him.</p>
<p>"You sound like a freakin' restaurant critic, Jen!" <br/>His laugh was so adorable, I could listen to it all day long.</p>
<p>We continued chatting about his band and how Jamie came up with the name<br/>'Arctic Monkeys'. I really like the name, it is special and therefore recognisable which is a good thing. <br/>Alex told me that he writes all the songs for the band and I wondered if the tiny black leather notebook of his was actually his lyric book <br/>and not his homework book like I  supposed at first.</p>
<p>"The Band might get signed for a record deal, we need to play a few songs for them in London soon, maybe you'd like to come with us ?" Alex leaned on his arm, looking totally chilled like getting signed for a record deal would be nothing. </p>
<p>Is he trying to impress me and therefore play it cool?...</p>
<p>My jaw dropped <br/>"You get signed for a freakin' record deal?! Al!! That's amazing omg!"<br/>I clapped my hands together.</p>
<p>"It's not sure yet, first we need to go there and play a couple of songs and then we'll see if they like it"</p>
<p>"But you guys are amazing! I'm sure they'll love you!" </p>
<p>"So you wanna come with us?" </p>
<p>"Why are you even asking, Turner?! Sure thing!" </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>It was a great afternoon with Alex, we continued chatting about anything and everything and when it got late, Alex insisted on paying for our drinks.</p>
<p>We walked down the alley, the sky was already pitch black and it was freezing outside when Alex suddenly stopped walking.</p>
<p>I turned around to him with a questioning look, we stood under a street lamp.<br/>He was avoiding eye contact with me and instead watched his black converse with his hands in the pockets of his black leather jacket.</p>
<p>"Jenna.... there's something we should talk about... do you like me?" <br/>He glanced at me with a serious expression on his face, there was no cheeky grin.</p>
<p>His question caught me off guard and I gulped.<br/>Alex was still watching me carefully.<br/>Do I fancy Alex? ... I'd lie if I denied it..he's cute and it feels like he's more than just a good friend...</p>
<p>"I- I think I do" <br/>I shuttered, he doesn't say a word, so I continued,</p>
<p>"What about you, Al, do you like me?"<br/>I asked cautiously, biting my lower lip.<br/>Alex came closer, he pulled me into a hug and I felt his breath on my ear,<br/>"I do, Jenna" he whispered.</p>
<p>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-</p>
<p>Spoiler for chapter 12:</p>
<p>When we reached her house, it began to rain heavily, so we quickly ran for cover.<br/>The only place we could find was in front of Jenna's door, under the tiny canopy.</p>
<p>"Woah! I didn't saw this storm coming" Jenna whispered, our fingers are still intertwined.</p>
<p>"Yeah, quite 'eavy that thunderstorm.." </p>
<p>"Too heavy to be outside, huh?"</p>
<p>"I s'pose so"</p>
<p>"Do you wanna come in?" </p>
<p>"I'd love to, darlin' !"</p>
<p>We laughed about the ridiculous situation when suddenly the door swung open. A middle-aged man with brown greyish hair stood in the doorway, his unfamiliar tiny eyes flickered from Jenna to me and back to Jenna. <br/>I gulped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. She’s Thunderstorms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex's  POV</p>
<p>I hugged her tightly, it felt good to hold her in the cold evening breeze. </p>
<p>"Alex?" Jenna asked sheepishly, pulling away from me to meet my gaze.</p>
<p>"Yeah?"<br/>She was now staring at her shoes that suddenly seemed pretty interesting to her.<br/>I lifted her chin up so she needs to face me again, her beautiful eyes looked slightly concerned and I wondered why.</p>
<p>"I- I dunno if it's too early for that and I don't wanna push you into something Al..." -she paused and took a deep breath- "Are we a thing now? I mean like boyfriend and girlfriend? I- I totally understand when you need more time... because Olivia, you two just broke up and I understand if you're not ready, I really do! .. it's just, you know ... we were kissing and we were both a bit tipsy and maybe it doesn't mean anything to you and then you just asked if I like you, but I'm wonderi-..." <br/>She looked so desperate trying to comfort me and explain her question at the same time. I definitely need to cut her off and that's what I did. I'm kinda scared about my feelings towards her. I really like Jenna, she's great, but I'm not ready for another relationship... I don't want to ruin everything again. <br/>I think it'd be best to slow down a bit and stay friends at first.</p>
<p>"Jenna...love, you don't need to explain anything alright? And don't worry about me, I'm over Olivia for a quite long time, I was over her even before our relationship ended, okay?... Uhm but... don't get me wrong, I like you Jenna, but maybe we should slow down and don't rush things... you understand?" <br/>Jenna nodded and a shy smile appeared on her face but I knew she was just hiding what she really felt right now.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>We walked down the streets, our fingers intertwined, I enjoyed holding her hand and I think Jenna did like it too.</p>
<p>When we reached her house, it began to rain heavily, so we quickly ran for cover.<br/>The only place we could find was in front of Jenna's door, under the tiny canopy.</p>
<p>"Woah! I didn't saw this storm coming" Jenna whispered, our fingers are still intertwined.</p>
<p>"Yeah, quite 'eavy that thunderstorm.." </p>
<p>"Too heavy to be outside, huh?"</p>
<p>"I s'pose so"</p>
<p>"Do you wanna come in?" </p>
<p>"I'd love to, darlin' !"</p>
<p>We laughed about the ridiculous situation when suddenly the door swung open. A middle-aged man with brown greyish hair stood in the doorway, his unfamiliar tiny eyes flickered from Jenna to me and back to Jenna. <br/>I gulped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jenna's  POV</p>
<p>My dad stood in the doorway, he looked at me and smiled, but soon his smile faded and he looked at Alex with his typical Who-are-you-and-what-do-you-want-from-my-daughter-?!look.<br/>I rolled my eyes in annoyance.<br/>Come on, dad!? Why do you look at him like that?! You don't even know him!!</p>
<p>"Dad, this is Alex, Alex this is my dad" I awkwardly waved my arms whilst introducing them to each other.</p>
<p>"Hello, Mr Parker, it's a pleasure meeting you" <br/>I watched Alex in total disbelief, he grinned at my dad and reached his hand towards him.<br/>Why so formal Turner? You wanna impress my dad now?</p>
<p>I chuckled at the thought of Alex trying to leave a good first impression.<br/>My dad shook his hand and smiled at Alex.</p>
<p>"Oh, it's my pleasure to meet you, Alex!"<br/>They laughed and it seems like they get along well.</p>
<p>"Can we go in then?" I asked impatiently.</p>
<p>"Oh, sure! Come in you two" <br/>We entered the house, followed by my dad. I awkwardly turned around when I reached the stairs.<br/>"Uhm, Dad...we go upstairs for a bit, I mean till the storm's over" I didn't wait for him to reply, instead I grabbed Alex's arm and dragged him upstairs behind me.<br/>We reached my room and I shut the door behind us. It was a bit strange to see Alex in my room, it seems like he doesn't belong here. My room was a bit of a mess, not that messy, but still not clean at all. Sheets of paper were laying on the floor, my desk was full of homework that wanted to get finished and a pair of jeans laid on my bed, just my vinyl and cd collection seemed to be organised.<br/>I quickly grabbed the jeans from the bed and put it back into my wardrobe, collecting a few sheets from the floors and putting them back on my desk.<br/>Alex sat down on my bed and my vinyl collection seems to grab his attention.</p>
<p>"Oh! That's awesome, Jen! I didn't know tha' like The Strokes... oh and The Stone Roses! You've got a great taste in music, sweetheart"</p>
<p>"You like them too?! That's so cool!" <br/>I give him the biggest smile and he smiles back. It's great when you find someone who likes the same bands or same music as you, that's just an awesome feeling and sometimes a quite rare feeling what makes it even more special.</p>
<p>"Sure, love! ... I always just wanted to be one of The Strokes"<br/>Alex confessed to me, and I chuckled as he slightly blushed what makes him look even cuter.<br/>It's so adorable when he blushes...</p>
<p>"Do you mind if I..." <br/>Alex pointed at a vinyl he just pulled out of the box, The Stone Roses it was.</p>
<p>"Go on, Al" I nodded <br/>He got up and walked over to my record player, carefully placing the vinyl on it, 'I Wanna Be Adored' began to play -how much I love this tune- and Alex walked back to my bed and sat next to me.</p>
<p>His hand brushed mine and I looked at him just to see that he was already looking at me. This was one of those moments when you just feel the electric tension in the air. His mesmerising chocolate brown eyes burned into mine, I couldn't help but stare at him for the millionth time. He looked so sexy with his messily styles brown hair, a few strains hanging on his forehead, his perfect pinkish lips which looked so kissable and his button-down shirt with the few undone buttons, revealing his chest a little. I don't know why but this makes me wanna rip that shirt off him.</p>
<p>I know that he was right, it wouldn't end well if we rush into that relationship. We should take it easy and first get to know each other better, but I already falling for him head over heels...I don't know when I started to like him that way, but now I just can't stop thinking about him...can’t hide my feelings for him. <br/>It'd be too good to be true if Alex liked me back... I mean he told me that he likes me, but he both was a bit tipsy so it doesn't really count. <br/>I definitely need to hide my feelings towards him, he'd think I'm one of those girls...</p>
<p>"Feels like you're gonna undress me with your looks, darlin' " <br/>A cocky smirk plastered on his face and I nearly choked on his comment.</p>
<p>"Quite the cocky one today, huh?"<br/>Alex's laughter filled the room, it sounds so angelic I wanna listen to it forever.</p>
<p>"Oh, Jen! I was right, wasn't I?" He smirked at me with such confidence in his words. </p>
<p>"Whatever you mean, babe"<br/>Did I just call him 'Babe'?! </p>
<p>It's actually Alex's thing to call people by pet names.<br/>I mentally slapped myself for giving him this pet name, he’ll tease me about it forever! Ugh</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Matt, Breana and the Boardwalk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex's  POV</p>
<p>It was Monday and we just finished English class when I decided to take Jenna to the place behind the schoolyard where the boys and I usually meet.<br/>I hope they don't mind me bringing her...</p>
<p>"Jenna, babe?" -I grinned at her, she shot me an annoyed look- "Would you like to spend the break with the boys and me?" </p>
<p>"Just when you stop teasing me for calling you 'babe', Al! You're doing this for a couple days by now and it's getting on my nerves!"<br/>I sighed and took her hand. It's so cute when she gets angry, that's why I kept teasing her.</p>
<p>"Alright, I'll stop, love!" <br/>I kissed her cheek and Jenna immediately blushed, looking around if anyone was there.</p>
<p>"Who you're looking for, Jen? It doesn't matter if anyone sees us, am I right?" <br/>Jenna nodded, I ran a hand through my hair before I grab her hand again, ready to go to our place.</p>
<p>"Hey Jenna!...and Alex"<br/>Breana waved at us and walked over.</p>
<p>"C'mon Jen! Let's go to the cafeteria, they have pizza today...PIZZA!"<br/>Breana beamed with such excitement.<br/>Jenna, next to me, starts giggling and Breana took her hand to walk off, but Jenna stopped her.</p>
<p>"Breana! Wait! I'll spend the break with Alex... and the guys, I'm sorry" -Breana looked at me surprised- "But maybe you could come with us?" Jenna gave me a questioning look. I know that she's friends with Breana, well I also noticed that Breana definitely has a thing for Matt, I suppose it would be a good thing if she joins us... Matty needs a girlfriend.</p>
<p>"Okey, why not! Follow me, ladies" <br/>I winked at them and we made our way outside.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"What the hell, Alex?!" <br/>Jamie, Nick and Matt moaned in unison.</p>
<p>"Hey, guys! I thought I should bring the ladies <br/>'ere, is that a problem?" <br/>I looked at Matt who's staring at Breana, he avoided my gaze but nodded. </p>
<p>"Alright, Al..." Jamie said with a wink.</p>
<p>The boys and Jenna get along really well!  Jenna is friends with Matt since she moved here and she already met Nick and Jamie a couple of times. That's awesome! But I wasn't surprised, they'd get along with anyone after Olivia, she was horrible.<br/>We chatted about school, some annoying teachers and about the band. Matt acted all cool in front of Breana, but I know that he just wants to impress her, which is ridiculously fun to watch...</p>
<p>"Our next gig is this Friday, at The Boardwalk! Would you like to come, Jenna?" <br/>Nick suddenly asked her. Jenna looked at me and then back to Nick.</p>
<p>"Yeah, Jenna! Please come!"<br/>Jamie beamed.</p>
<p>"Of course, guys! I'd love to see you guys play again! Alex promised me that he'd give me a private concert, but he never did.." -she glared at me- "So the last time I saw you play, was at Jordan's party" </p>
<p>Nick's and Jamie's faces lit up, and they told Matt about it who was too busy chatting with Breana. <br/>One thing leads to another and Matt asked Breana if she'd like to watch us play on Friday as well. </p>
<p>"I'd love to, Matt! That's so cool, I can't wait!" She hugged Matt and this time his coolness faded and his cheeks flushed a bright red. </p>
<p>We all tried to hide our chuckles, to not embarrass Matt even more.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Jenna's  POV</p>
<p>Walking home with Matt after school became our daily routine. <br/>He soon became one of my best mates, it is so easy to talk to him and I was grateful for having a friend like Matt.</p>
<p>"So Matty..." -He hates it when I call him that- "You fancy Breana, eh?" <br/>I grinned at him cheekily. <br/>Matt shot me the death stare what caused me to break in laughter.</p>
<p>"C' mon Helders! I'm just curious" <br/>I winked and this time he just sighed, watching his oh so interesting shoes.</p>
<p>"Is it that obvious?" <br/>Matt mumbled, finally looking at me.<br/>I rolled my eyes and sighed.</p>
<p>"It is... But it's also dead obvious that Breana has a thing for you too"<br/>I know that Breana fancies him, it's just fair to tell Matt that this feeling flows both ways, isn't it?</p>
<p>Matt's eyes widened, he stopped walking and gripped my wrist.</p>
<p>"You mean... she fancies me?! Did she tell you??"</p>
<p>"Indeed... I'm not lying!"</p>
<p>We made our way home, Matt was constantly asking if it was really true what I just told him about Breana and when he finally, believe me, he started to ask me out about her. Her favourite movies, favourite colour and stuff like that. <br/>When we arrived, I quickly waved goodbye to Matt. I was quite happy to escape his questions.</p>
<p>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-</p>
<p>Spoiler for chapter 14:</p>
<p>"And what about us?!" Matt yelled with crossed arms, Jamie and Nick did the same.</p>
<p>"Your drumming skills are legendary, Matt! .. as legendary as your voice!" <br/>Matt's jaw dropped when Breana walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and finally kissing him.</p>
<p>#</p>
<p>"What about now?... at mine?" Alex asked.<br/>Now?! At his?!... it's pretty late, my parents would never allow me to stay away from home for so long... but I'd love to go over to Alex's place... I've never been there...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Beneath The Boardwalk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jenna's  POV</p>
<p>Loud music boomed out of 'The Boardwalk', Breana and I stood outside, we exchanged some nervous looks and finally entered the pup.</p>
<p>The music was even louder from the inside. An unfamiliar band was performing on stage and the place was definitely overcrowded with dancing people. <br/>I watched out for the guys, but couldn't spot any of them. My gaze wandered to the bar in the middle of the room, I took Breana's hand so we won't get lost in the massive crowd.</p>
<p>Once we arrived at the bar, I recognised a familiar face.<br/>Alex!<br/>He leaned against the counter, sipping on his beer and watching the band.</p>
<p>"Al! I'm so happy to see you, this place is awesome!" <br/>I shouted over the booming music, touching his arm, Alex turned around and smiled widely.</p>
<p>"Hey, Sweetheart!" -he hugged me- "I'm glad you like it 'ere!... 'ey Breana! Matt is behind the stage with the other lads, I'll bring you there."<br/>Alex took Breana's and my hand and dragged us backstage.</p>
<p>The backstage room was the complete opposite of the overcrowded dance floor, a tiny fridge, filled with lemonade, beer and cola, stood in a corner, there were two sofas and a table in the middle of the room and a nice red carpet was on the floor.<br/>Matt, Nick and Jamie lifted their heads when we entered the room. They got up from the comfortable looking sofa and hugged us.</p>
<p>"Ahh, you made it, girls!" Jamie beamed, he smiled from one ear to the other and you can tell he's already a bit drunk, but not totally pissed.</p>
<p>"Yeah! I can't wait to see you on stage, guys!" <br/>I clapped my hands in excitement and Breana joined me.</p>
<p>"So, do you like it 'ere?" <br/>Nick waved his arm around like a real estate agent, grinning at Breana and me.</p>
<p>"It's amazing! The atmosphere is great, all those lights and the large dance floor! We love it indeed" <br/>We all laughed about Breana's description of the venue and sat down on the sofa.</p>
<p>Alex sat next to me, laying his arm around my shoulder. I looked up and he smiled at me. I placed a quick kiss on his cheeks.</p>
<p>"Woah Jenna, I saw what you did!"<br/>Jamie yelled and everyone laughed, Alex, pulled away a bit.</p>
<p>I felt the heat crawling up my face.<br/>A cheeky grin appeared on Alex's face,<br/>"Shut up Jamie"<br/>He winked at me and I giggled nervously.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Breana and I stood in front of the stage, the room seemed even more crowded than before, but I don't mind, seeing Alex and the guys on stage is all that matters.</p>
<p>Matt appeared on stage first, followed by Jamie, Nick and finally Alex.</p>
<p>" How are ya'll doin' tonight?!" <br/>The crowd cheered when Alex spoke. A big smile appeared on his face and he winked in my direction, causing my heart to beat faster.</p>
<p>"We're the Arctic Monkeys!"<br/>The crowd cheered even more and a lot of people seem to recognise them. I was surprised, I knew they were popular, but I didn't know how popular.</p>
<p>"This song is called I bet you look good on the dancefloor!" </p>
<p>Guitars are strummed, drums were banged and the crowd started dancing to the beat. It was amazing, I never experienced anything like this before. The room was filled with pure joy and an electric tension lay in the air. <br/>My whole attention is drawn on Alex, his eyes sparkled brighter than any stars ever could and I knew that he loves what he's doing, music is his passion and it will always be.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The boys were amazing, the crowd still demanded an encore even though the boys are already backstage. </p>
<p>Breana and I also made our way through the crowd to the backstage room.</p>
<p>I immediately jumped on Alex who sat on the sofa, looking tired, but sexier than ever with his messy brown hair which was now messier than before and a few sweaty strains on his forehead.<br/>Stop staring Jenna!</p>
<p>I leaned on his shoulder.<br/>"What a night! You were amazing Al!" </p>
<p>"Thank you so much, Jen! I'm glad you <br/>enjoyed it" <br/>He rested his head on top of mine.</p>
<p>"And what about us?!" Matt yelled with crossed arms, Jamie and Nick did the same.</p>
<p>"Your drumming skills are legendary, Matt! .. as legendary as your voice!" <br/>Matt's jaw dropped when Breana walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and finally kissing him.</p>
<p>We looked at each other, eyes widened in disbelief. I never expected Breana to make the first move, but after a couple of drinks she gained some confidence I suppose.</p>
<p>Jamie howls, clapping his hands and we all joined him.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>We left The Boardwalk quite late, the pitch-black night sky and some chubby clouds hang above us. It was a cold night and the evening breeze was freezing.</p>
<p>"May I walk you home, Miss Parker?" <br/>Alex grinned cheekily<br/>Never could I resist that smile...</p>
<p>"Sure, Mr Turner... but may I ask you what your parents say when you're always home this late?"<br/>Alex always walks me home no matter what time it is, and I wonder what his parents think about that, I never met them.</p>
<p>"Good question Miss Parker... well, they're not at home tonight and they won't be back until Wednesday"<br/>Okay, I didn't expect that answer...</p>
<p>"And where the hell are they?" </p>
<p>"I don't know, it's some kind of teacher thing, sweetheart" <br/>Alex already told me that his parents are teachers, I didn't believe him at first 'cause he doesn't seem like the stereotypical nerdy guy with the strict teacher parents, but the other guys testified that he told me the truth.</p>
<p>"Oh, you never told me, Al!"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, love, thought it wasn't that interesting for you"<br/>He looked at me with his beautiful chocolate brown puppy eyes and my heart was melting once again today.</p>
<p>"Ahh don't worry, Alex..."<br/>I intertwined our fingers and kissed his cheek.</p>
<p>"Jenna?"<br/>Alex stopped walking, he suddenly looked nervous, biting his lower lip.</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"You once said that you want a private concert, right?"<br/>I definitely didn't expect him to bring this up now.</p>
<p>"Mmhhh" </p>
<p>"Are you still up for it?.... I wrote this tune, and ...it's for you"<br/>He scratched his neck, avoiding eye contact with me, but I saw his cheeks blushing even though it is really dark outside and the only light came from a near street lamp.<br/>My heart skipped a beat,<br/>He wrote a song ... for me!</p>
<p>"Oh my god, off course, I'm honoured! Why are you even asking, Al?"</p>
<p>"What about now?... at mine?" Alex asked.<br/>Now?! At his?!... it's pretty late, my parents would never allow me to stay away from home for so long... but I'd love to go over to Alex's place... I've never been there...</p>
<p>"I'd love to.... but I s'pose my parents will kill me when I'm not at home in a couple minutes..."<br/>Alex was disappointed, I saw it in his eyes... he wrote a song for me and he's probably nervous as hell and I just turn him down, I feel awful.<br/>... I hate seeing him like this... but.. maybe, maybe I could tell my parents that I sleep at Breana's... I never lie to my parents, but now it's necessary, Yeah! Then I can go with Al!</p>
<p>"But... I can tell my parents that I sleep at Breana's... then we can go to your place... what do you think?"<br/>He lifted his gaze, smiling the cutest smile I've ever seen, I bet he could hear my heart jumping in my chest.</p>
<p>"You'd lie to your parents... just to stay over at mine?"</p>
<p>"I'd lie to them a million times if we could be together then, babe"<br/>This is probably the cheesiest thing I've ever told someone, but it's true and true things need to be told. Well, the drinks I had earlier did their job.</p>
<p>"This is the most adorable thing someone ever told me... you're special Jenna Parker and a special girl deserves a special treatment"</p>
<p>He wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me up from the floor. His eyes were closed when our lips collide softly, my arms were now wrapped around his neck, my hands playing with his hair. My knees go weak, this kiss is amazing, so tenderly but also passionately at the same time, it was the most intimate kiss we've shared so far. I'm definitely not a good kisser, I never had a boyfriend before, so I never kissed a guy before, Alex is the first boy I've shared a kiss with and I feel like he's doing all the work, he's an incredibly amazing kisser and I'm just some girl without any experiences. For him, it probably feels like he's kissing with an ice cube or something, but for me, it's just incredible, like fireworks inside me. I don't know how long our kiss lasted, I wish it would last forever, but Alex pulled away too soon and I longed for more.</p>
<p>Whatever it means so slow down and don't rush things... this was neither.</p>
<p>My arms were still around his neck, our faces so close that our noses were touching, we just stood there staring into each other's eyes.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Jen... I don't know what got into me, I just wanted to kiss you...you should call your parents now.." <br/>He looked away and I saw how uncomfortable he feels.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I should call my parents now.."<br/>My knees are still weak and I'm happy to lean on Alex, so I won't fall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Part With The Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex's  POV</p>
<p>I sit on the floor, guitar in my lap, my nervousness is killing me, but after all, it's just Jenna who's gonna hear me play that song, the song I wrote for her.</p>
<p>Jenna sat on my bed, legs crossed, watching me curiously. </p>
<p>I took a deep breath before smiling at her.<br/>
"Here we go.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One look sends it coursing through the veins</p>
<p>Oh how the feeling races</p>
<p>Back up to their brains to form expressions</p>
<p>On their stupid faces</p>
<p>They don't want to say hello</p>
<p>Like I want to say hello</p>
<p>Well, the heart beats at its peak</p>
<p>When you're coming up to speak</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And I'm so tense, never tenser</p>
<p>Could all go a bit Frank Spencer?</p>
<p>And I'm talking gibberish</p>
<p>Tip of the tongue but I can't deliver it...<br/>
properly</p>
<p>Oh it's all getting on top of me</p>
<p>And if it weren't this dark</p>
<p>You'd see how red my face has gone</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everybody's trying to crack the jokes and that</p>
<p>To make you smile</p>
<p>Those that claim that they're not showing off</p>
<p>Are drowning in denial</p>
<p>But they're not half as bad as me</p>
<p>Say anything and I'll agree</p>
<p>'Cause when it comes to acting up</p>
<p>I'm sure I could write the book</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And now that you're more than a part in the play</p>
<p>It's slightly easier to think about what to say</p>
<p>You had us all, standing on our heads</p>
<p>Doing our best tricks</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Never again</p>
<p>Never again will there be another one</p>
<p>Quite as desirable as you</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One look sends it coursing through the veins</p>
<p>Oh how the feeling races</p>
<p>Back up to their brains to form expressions</p>
<p>On their stupid faces...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I realised that I was watching my guitar the whole time, so I lifted my gaze to face Jenna again.<br/>
What if she doesn't like the song... ugh I should've written her a song that sounds more like a love song...</p>
<p>I stared into Jenna's eyes, seeing that they began to water a bit.<br/>
It was so awful that she's crying.. oh lord</p>
<p>"Al... this one's really about me? You wrote it for me?"<br/>
Her voice was pretty shaky. I nodded slightly, still looking into her beautiful eyes.</p>
<p>"It's beautiful! I- I love it so much! Nobody did anything similar for me before... I- I don't know what to say.. thank you, Al... I love you"</p>
<p>Her words echoed in my head,</p>
<p>I love you</p>
<p>She said it... those three magical words...</p>
<p>I love you</p>
<p>But does she mean it?</p>
<p>I haven't moved an inch, I still sat there on the floor, guitar in my lap, frozen like a statue.<br/>
I felt Jenna's gaze on me.<br/>
She got up from my bed, now sitting on the floor in front of me, grabbing both my hands.<br/>
I looked up.</p>
<p>"Al, what's wrong?"<br/>
I shook my head. I'm still trying to figure out what she just said.</p>
<p>"Then please say something"<br/>
Her voice was now slightly concerned. I gulped.</p>
<p>"Something..."</p>
<p>"Al!"<br/>
Her laugh filled the room, her body shook slightly and our knees touched, causing me to get goosebumps.</p>
<p>Her laugh died down and she had that expression on her face I couldn't really assign.</p>
<p>"I was lost in my thoughts, love ... everything is alright"<br/>
I smiled<br/>
"I'm glad you like the song... I wasn't sure about that"<br/>
I scratched my neck.<br/>
She grabbed my other hand, squeezing it a bit.</p>
<p>"Don't you dare to think something like that! I love the song, Al! I love all your songs!<br/>
I love the lyrics and the way they rhyme, I love the different sounds and how they fit so perfectly with your beautiful voice, I love the way you play the guitar and the way you smile when you play it! I don't care about any rumours, you're different, you're special and I love it.."<br/>
I inhaled sharply and Jenna stopped talking. She watched me cautiously, still squeezing my hand.</p>
<p>"What- what rumours ?"<br/>
I had no idea that there are any rumours.. rumours about me?!<br/>
What the fuck? Why'd there be any rumours about me? ... did Olivia.. no... would she?</p>
<p>"Just some gossip... nothing you should worry about... I shouldn't have mentioned it"<br/>
She bit her bottom lip, a few strands of her long hair covered her eyes.</p>
<p>"Jenna, tell me... please! Why is someone talking gossip about me, huh? ... and who told you about it?"<br/>
Anger rushed through my veins and I clenched my fists, removing my hand from Jenna's.</p>
<p>Jenna uneasily shifts in her spot, she doesn't look at me.</p>
<p>"Jenna, just tell me, love... I promise, I won't be angry or whatever you're afraid of alright?"<br/>
I took her hands in mine, running tiny circles around the back of her hands. She looked up and I smiled at her warmly.</p>
<p>"You... you know Sarah, Sarah Brown?"<br/>
I nodded, she was the one who's name I forgot earlier.</p>
<p>"You mean the girl who's name I forgot in chapter 7, right?"</p>
<p>"What?!"</p>
<p>"What.."<br/>
"Anyway I know her, go on!"<br/>
I smiled at her.</p>
<p>"Well, she told me a few things about you... and I wasn't sure if these were rumours or not, but they definitely were"</p>
<p>"What rumours then?"</p>
<p>Jenna took a deep breath.<br/>
"She told me that you're a ladies man, she said you've had quite a few girlfriends so far and you'd jump from one girl to the next... she said you could've every girl you want..."<br/>
Her cheeks flushed a bright shade of red and she gazed at the floor.</p>
<p>So that's the shit those girls talk about me behind my back?... </p>
<p>"Jenna... that's not true, believe me! I don't know why she told you those things"<br/>
I lifted her chin, so she's now looking at me again.<br/>
"I'm not a.. ladies man.. certainly not... I had like two girlfriends so far, one of them was Olivia"</p>
<p>"Al I believe you! I never believed those rumours, you need to know that!"<br/>
I nodded.</p>
<p>"It's just like... we never really talked about you.. it was always about me and my life back in London and of course about the band and some casual stuff, but never really about you.."</p>
<p>I never noticed that we never talked about me, I can understand that she wants to know more...</p>
<p>"You're right, Jenna... we never talked about me at all... so what do you wanna know?"</p>
<p>She thought about that for a moment, her brows furrowed.</p>
<p>"First... how is the song called, you just played for me?"<br/>
I laughed at that question.</p>
<p>"You probably couldn't see for the lights but you were staring straight at me.."</p>
<p>"Wow this one's pretty long, but I love it, Al!"<br/>
She giggled.</p>
<p>"Next question?"</p>
<p>"Who was the other girlfriend you talked about?"<br/>
I gulped, I don't want to talk about her, she was my first girlfriend and we've shared a lot of memories which are pretty important to me and also a bit nostalgic.</p>
<p>"Uhm, her name is Alexa... she was my first love, but she moved away from High Green"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jenna's  POV</p>
<p>I knew that Alex probably feels uncomfortable talking about her. The way he avoided eye contact with me made me feel bad like I pushed him into something, he doesn't want to talk about.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry.."</p>
<p>"Why is that?"</p>
<p>"I know you don't wanna talk about her.. I pushed you, I'm sorry"</p>
<p>"Don't be, you should know that"</p>
<p>"Mmhhh"</p>
<p>"Now come 'ere"<br/>
He opened his arms and I crawled into his lap.<br/>
He hugged me tightly and I hugged back. The heat from his body felt good.<br/>
He pulled away a bit and I stared into his mesmerising chocolate brown eyes.<br/>
He hesitated for a moment, but then his lips crashed on mine.</p>
<p>He kissed me passionately but also tenderly at the same time. His soft lips moved against mine and his tongue begged for entrance so I opened my mouth slightly.<br/>
Our tongues intertwined, I felt the blood rushing into my head.<br/>
Alex's hands lay on my hips, he played with the fabric of my shirt.<br/>
My hands found their way to his hair, playing with it.</p>
<p>Suddenly Alex lifts me up, I opened my eyes, our lips are still connected, his eyes are closed.<br/>
I landed on his bed, he on top of me.</p>
<p>Our lips parted, I saw him removing his shirt, he threw it in a corner.<br/>
I gulped.<br/>
Is this actually happening?</p>
<p>His lips met mine again as he unbuttoned his belt, soon his trousers also landed in a corner of his room.</p>
<p>I couldn't help but stare at him, his skin looked so soft, his bold chest is more muscular than I expected it to be. He wore some black Calvin's and his v-lines poked out of them a bit, I bit my bottom lip...</p>
<p>"Stop staring, love"<br/>
Alex chuckled, my face was probably as red as a tomato what seems to amuse him.</p>
<p>His lips wandered down to my neck and he planted a few soft kisses on it, before he starts sucking at the soft spot, probably leaving a bright red mark, it hurt a little but I definitely enjoyed it.<br/>
A deep chuckle escaped his chest and I looked at him, his eyes sparkled, full of hunger and lust.<br/>
He flipped me over, now I lay on top of him, I don't really know what to do, I never was in a situation like that.<br/>
Alex lifts up my shirt, I panicked a bit but shoved it over my head. It landed on the floor.<br/>
I don't want him to look at me, I felt kinda embarrassed, so I quickly kissed him and he closed his eyes again.<br/>
My lips wandered to his neck and I repeat the actions he did before. I sucked on his neck, a little moan escaped his mouth and I chuckled to myself.<br/>
I left the same bright red mark on his neck as he left on mine.<br/>
I kissed his temple and his hands wandered from my back to my hips, he unbuttoned my jeans and his fingers found their way to my panties, he played with the material, pulling it down slightly.</p>
<p>I'm not ready... I'm certainly not!<br/>
I pushed him a few inches away from me and he immediately removed his hands from my panties.<br/>
He cautiously stared at me when he spoke.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Jenna, I- I dunno, I just couldn't help it... I shouldn't have started this, I know we actually wanted to slow down a bit... it just came over me"<br/>
I shook my head.</p>
<p>"I know, that's not the problem, I mean I wanted it too, but..."</p>
<p>"But what is it, babe? You can tell me! Ya know?"<br/>
I bit my bottom lip, should I tell him... I need to actually... ugh</p>
<p>"No, it's okay, you haven't done anything wrong, Al... it's just... I"</p>
<p>"Spill it, love"<br/>
He sat up so I could sit in his lap, he took my hand, running little circles around it to calm me. It worked, I took a deep breath.</p>
<p>"It's just... I- I've never.. done it...you know?"<br/>
He stared into my eyes, he looked slightly confused, but then he seems to understand, his eyes widened a bit and his lips formed an 'O'</p>
<p>"I- I didn't know, Jen!.... so you never had a boyfriend before?" </p>
<p>"No... you're my first... if we were together, but we aren't a thing, are we?"<br/>
Alex thought about that for a moment, his brows furrowed and he licked his lips a couple times.</p>
<p>"I dunno, I mean... I like you, Jenna, you're more than just a friend to me... and I actually fall for you, love"<br/>
His words caught me off guard, I never expected him to fall for me.</p>
<p>"Really?"<br/>
He nodded with a serious expression on his face.</p>
<p>"I fall for you too Al, for quite a long time I guess, I tried to hide my feelings 'cause I thought you wouldn't feel the same way about me"<br/>
I watched our intertwined fingers.</p>
<p>"But I do, Jenna ... and I'd like to call you my girlfriend... just if you'd like that too"<br/>
His warm eyes looked at me softly, he had a lopsided grin on his face.</p>
<p>"I'd like that very much!"<br/>
His eyes sparkled and I smiled at him.<br/>
I wrapped my arms around his slender body and he hugged me tightly.<br/>
He shivered slightly and I felt the goosebumps on his beg.</p>
<p>"You should put on a shirt, it's freezing here!"</p>
<p>"Should I, love? I know full well how much you'd like to stare at me"<br/>
I slapped his arm gently.<br/>
He winked and walked over to the corner where his shirt landed, shoving it on.<br/>
He then opened his wardrobe and pulled out a shirt and some sweatpants.</p>
<p>"These are for you, darlin' "<br/>
I got up and grabbed the clothes from him.</p>
<p>"Where's the bathroom?"</p>
<p>"Why are you askin'?"</p>
<p>"I wanna get changed?"<br/>
I waved the cloths in front of his face.<br/>
He grinned cheekily.</p>
<p>"You could just get changed here, love"<br/>
He shrugged.</p>
<p>"B- but I- I ... I mean-"<br/>
Alex cuts me off.</p>
<p>"I'm just kidding, love! You should've seen your face"<br/>
He giggled, holding his stomach.</p>
<p>"Hey! That's not funny, Al!"</p>
<p>"It certainly is"<br/>
I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.</p>
<p>"Okey okay, the bathroom is just down the hall, the second door on the right side"</p>
<p>"Thank you"<br/>
I still heard him giggle as I left his room.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>After changing into Alex's sweatpants and his shirt, which said 'The Strokes' in white bold letters, I head back to his room.</p>
<p>He sat on his bed, still just wearing his white<br/>
v-neck shirt and his boxers.<br/>
Okey stop staring Jenna! </p>
<p>I walked over and jumped on his bed, crawling under the duvet. He turned around to face me.</p>
<p>"So... I'm gonna sleep on the sofa then"<br/>
He shot me a smile and got up, but I grabbed his wrist.</p>
<p>"Don't be silly, Al, I don't mind if you sleep here"<br/>
I patted the space next to me. He raised his eyebrows.</p>
<p>"You're Sure?"</p>
<p>"Certainly"</p>
<p>"Alright!"<br/>
He turned off the lights and crawled under the duvet, next to me.<br/>
Our legs tangled under the covers and I felt his breath on my cheek.</p>
<p>"By the way, this shirt looks good on you, love"<br/>
I giggled and my heart starts to beat faster.</p>
<p>"Thank you"<br/>
I kissed his cheek softly.</p>
<p>"But you'd look even better without it"</p>
<p>"Al!"</p>
<p>"What? I'm only telling the truth!"<br/>
He chuckled slightly.</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes, I knew he couldn't see it in the dark.<br/>
This boy drives me crazy, but I love it.</p>
<p>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-</p>
<p>Spoiler for chapter 16:</p>
<p>"Hello?"</p>
<p>"Jenna, thank god! Where have you been last night?! You worried the shit out of us!"</p>
<p>"Woah mum, slow down! I told you last night that I'll stay over at Breana's"</p>
<p>My eyes widened a bit. <br/>Did she find out that I stayed at Alex's?<br/>Alex shot me a concerned look, he took my hand and squeezed it slightly.</p>
<p>"Your friend Breana just came over here, she stayed at the Helder's house last night! So I ask you again, where are you?!"</p>
<p>Okay, I'm in deep shit...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Lovebites And Stuff Like That</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jenna's  POV</p>
<p>The sun was shining through the curtains when I awoke this morning.<br/>I wasn't in my bed, I was in Alex's bed and I'm not alone.<br/>Alex lay next to me, his face was buried into the pillow and he slightly snored.<br/>A few strands of his hair covered his eyes, he looked so peaceful with this innocent expression on his face, he seems like a little boy.</p>
<p>Our legs are still tangled under the covers, I don't want to weak up sleepy Alex, so I just watched him sleep and cautiously stroked his hair. I wish I had my Polaroid Camera with me, I'd love to capture this moment.</p>
<p>Just then my phone started ringing, I couldn't reach it, I'd need to climb over Alex. <br/>He moaned and opened his eyes slightly, brows furrowing.</p>
<p>"Where does that sound come from?" He groaned as he pressed his face more into the pillow. </p>
<p>"That's my phone, sleepyhead" I giggled and climbed over him to pick up my phone from the floor.<br/>I had multiple missed calls from my mom and a text message from Breana.<br/>Oh damn...</p>
<p>I decided to ignore the message at first.<br/>"I'm sorry, my mum called"<br/>I felt Alex's arms hugged me from behind, he pulled me back into the bed and on top of him.</p>
<p>"Stay here, please"<br/>His voice was quite husky, which makes it sound even more attractive. He planted some soft kissed on my cheek, wandering down to my neck and collarbones.<br/>My whole body tingles from his touch, I was unable to move.</p>
<p>"Please, just stay 'ere with me, love"<br/>I felt his warm breath against my neck, it felt so good.<br/>My phone starts ringing again, I stared at the caller id<br/>Mum<br/>"My mum is calling again, I should pick up"<br/>Alex let go of me and I slide down next to him on the bed.</p>
<p>"Hello?"</p>
<p>"Jenna, thank god! Where have you been last night?! You worried the shit out of us!"</p>
<p>"Woah mum, slow down! I told you last night that I'll stay over at Breana's"</p>
<p>My eyes widened a bit. <br/>Did she find out that I stayed at Alex's?<br/>Alex shot me a concerned look, he took my hand and squeezed it slightly.</p>
<p>"Your friend Breana just came over here, she stayed at the Helder's house last night! So I ask you again, where are you?!"</p>
<p>Okay, I'm in deep shit...</p>
<p>"Mum let me explain thi-"<br/>She cuts me off mid-sentence, I couldn't say anything.</p>
<p>"Where are you!?"</p>
<p>"Mum I- "</p>
<p>"Answer my question!"</p>
<p>"But I'm-"</p>
<p>"JENNA!"</p>
<p>"I'm at Alex's place, alright?!"<br/>I snapped at her.</p>
<p>silence filled the third room between us and I wondered if she'll just end the call.</p>
<p>"Come home...Now!"<br/>And then she ended the call.<br/>I removed the phone from my ear and stared at the screen.</p>
<p>"Is everything okay, love ?"<br/>His husky voice sounded slightly worried. I stared at him for a moment and then just wrapped my arms around his neck. He hugged me tightly and so we sat there for a while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex's  POV</p>
<p>I have no idea what's going on, but the expression on Jenna's face told me that something's wrong.</p>
<p>I pulled away to look at her again. She looked kinda sad.</p>
<p>"What's wrong, love?"</p>
<p>"My mum.... she knows that I spend the night at your place... and- and now she's...I don't know, she sounded angry"<br/>She shrugged and her head hung low. I don't want to see her like that.</p>
<p>"But what's wrong with you staying at my place, huh? I mean you're old enough, aren't you?"<br/>She nodded, still holding her gaze down.</p>
<p>"I s'pose she's angry because I lied to her about that..."</p>
<p>"Oh.."</p>
<p>"I need to go, Alex.."<br/>She removed her hands from mine and got up, picking up her clothes from the floor. <br/>Without another word, she made her way to the bathroom.<br/>I rubbed my eyes and tiptoed over to my wardrobe, pulling out a fresh shirt and some jeans.<br/>I got dressed and sat down on my bed again, resting my head in my hands.<br/>A couple minutes later I heard some footsteps, I lift my gaze and saw Jenna. She stood in front of me, biting her bottom lip, wearing the same clothes as last night.<br/>I got up and she hugged me.</p>
<p>"I don't want to leave, Al... but you know I need to"</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it, Jen... I'll walk you home, just give me a sec"<br/>I quickly jogged to the bathroom, before she could protest.<br/>I splashed some water on my face to wake me up, I then quickly brushed my teeth and tried to fix my messy hair as good as possible.<br/>It's growing a bit long.. I need a haircut...</p>
<p>I got back to my room, Jenna sat on the bed, staring at the wall. I grabbed a sweater from my wardrobe and handed it to her.</p>
<p>"It's freezing outside, you should wear this"<br/>I gave her a smile and she smirked at me.</p>
<p>"Thank you, babe"<br/>She giggled and I felt my cheeks flushing a bit.</p>
<p>"What's so funny?"<br/>She just giggled even more.</p>
<p>"What's so funny, Jenna?"</p>
<p>"There's a hickey on your neck"<br/>She brought into laughter, her body was shaking.</p>
<p>"You mean the lovebite? You've got one too, love"<br/>I winked and her laughter died down.</p>
<p>"Where? I didn't say it when I went to the bathroom!"<br/>I walked over and brushed her hair aside, revealing her neck a bit more.<br/>I brushed my fingers over the purple mark and she winced.</p>
<p>"Did you forgot about that, eh?"<br/>I smirked at her and she gulped.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>I pulled on my leather jacket and my aviators and went outside, followed by Jenna.<br/>I locked the door and we headed to her house.<br/>She wore the sweater I handed her earlier today, it really looks great on her.<br/>When I intertwined our fingers Jenna looked at me.</p>
<p>"My sweater looks good on you, darlin' "<br/>She smiled at me and her cheeks blushed slightly.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Mr Turner"</p>
<p>"You're welcome, love"<br/>I noticed that she was staring at me so I turned my head towards her, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Why are you staring at me ?"</p>
<p>"I dunno, I was just looking at the hickey on your neck... you called it a lovebite, I never heard someone say that before"<br/>She shrugged and gazed on the street.</p>
<p>I chuckled to myself.<br/>"Well, a hickey is something you can give to everyone.. it doesn't mean anything, but a lovebite is different, it's something intimate, a result of ... love"<br/>I gazed on the street, but I saw Jenna looking at me from the corner of my eye.</p>
<p>"But is a hickey not the same as a lovebite?"<br/>She asks, her voice high pitched.</p>
<p>"For me, it isn't"</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>We still walked side by side, our fingers intertwined, when we turned into her street.<br/>I heard Jenna mumble something, I couldn't understand.</p>
<p>"What did you just say, love?"</p>
<p>"Mmhhh?"</p>
<p>"You said something, I asked what.."</p>
<p>"Oh, I was lost in my thoughts"</p>
<p>"About?.."</p>
<p>"My mum... she'll ask me out if she sees the lovebite on my neck.."<br/>I couldn't help but chuckle at her.</p>
<p>"That's not funny, Alexander!"</p>
<p>"You called it a lovebite.. so you got the difference, eh?"<br/>She watched me with disbelief and rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"Shut it, Alexander!"</p>
<p>"Now calling me Alexander, eh? I like that"<br/>I winked at her, causing her to giggle.</p>
<p>"But really! My mum can be so annoying, you never met her!"</p>
<p>"Mmhh... Just hide it behind your hair.. or wear a turtleneck, I guess she won't mind since it's freezing"</p>
<p>"Yeah, you're probably right... thanks, Alexander"<br/>She winked.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>We reached her front door, I popped the collar of my leather jacket and removed my aviators, jammed them on my shirt's collar.<br/>Jenna knocked on the door. Within a few seconds, it swung open and an angry-looking woman stood in front of us.<br/>She looked at Jenna and then at me.</p>
<p>"You must be Alex.."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jenna's  POV</p>
<p>The way my mum looked at Alex let the blood freeze in my veins.</p>
<p>"Uhm.. yeah I'm Alex, nice to meet you!"<br/>He held his hand out for my mum to shake it, but she just stared at him with that furious expression on her face.</p>
<p>"Mum!"<br/>I yelled, I really don't get her! She doesn't need to be rude to Alex!</p>
<p>Her eyes flickered to me and she just grabbed my arm, pulling me inside.<br/>I saw Alex's arm falling down to his side, his eyes looked sad and he had that slightly confused expression on his face. <br/>I hate it to see him like that, but I hate my mum even more right now.</p>
<p>"Mum! Alex didn't do anything wrong, so why did you just smash the door into his face?!"<br/>I literally shouted at her. I've never been this angry at her before...</p>
<p>"Stop yelling at me, Jenna! I'm your mum! And this guy...Alex..he just looks as if he's no good"</p>
<p>My jaw dropped, did she really say that.. did she?!</p>
<p>"You don't even know him, mum!"</p>
<p>"That's right, I don't know him, but he definitely has a bad influence on you! You never lied to me before, Jenna!"<br/>She crossed her arms in from of her chest, I breathed in and out to calm myself a bit.</p>
<p>"Mum... it was me, alright? I had the idea of telling you that I'd stay at Breana's, because I thought you wouldn't allow me to stay at Alex's, alright?"</p>
<p>Silence...</p>
<p>She watched me cautiously, trying to figure out if I'm telling the truth this time.<br/>She then took a deep breath.</p>
<p>"So it was all your idea, Jenna?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, mum!... Alex is a great guy, okay? He really is! So don't tell me that he's no good when you don't even know him!"</p>
<p>"Fine..."</p>
<p>When she doesn't continue, I opened the front door again, but Alex was gone. I jumped down the front steps, looking down the street, but Alex was nowhere to be seen...<br/>I felt tears forming in my eyes,<br/>He is gone... </p>
<p>I stormed back inside, rushed past my mum and upstairs to my room, slamming the door behind me.<br/>Where is Dad when I need him? He likes Alex, he would've ended this scene!</p>
<p>I fall into my bed, facing my pillow, tears streamed down my face, I'm so angry, so damn angry at my mum! </p>
<p>I lay in bed for at least an hour before there suddenly was a knock at the door, followed by some mumbled sounds.</p>
<p>"Go AWAY!" <br/>I shouted towards the door, my voice cracked at the end.</p>
<p>"Jenna, plea-"<br/>My mum spoke.</p>
<p>"I said G.O  A.W.A.Y!!!"</p>
<p>There was silence and I thought she was gone.</p>
<p>"Jenna?"<br/>This was a different voice, the voice I love, Alex's voice.</p>
<p>"Alex?"<br/>I sat up on my bed, rubbing my eyes. He was gone?! How did he get in here?</p>
<p>"Yeah?... can I come in, love?"</p>
<p>I jumped from the bed, stumbling over to the door and opening it.<br/>He leaned in the doorframe, a small smirk on his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex's  POV</p>
<p>There she is, her eyes where all red and puffy, you could see that she'd cried.<br/>I opened my arms and she leaned into me, hugging me tightly. She then grabbed my wrist and dragged me into her room, shutting the door behind us.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, Al! I don't know why my mum acted so rude in front of you... she normally isn't like that! I'm really sor-"</p>
<p>I pulled her into a hug, softly kissing her warm lips. She leaned into the kiss and I couldn't help but smile.</p>
<p>"Jenna, don't be sorry about anything that 'happened! I had a chat with your mum, and she already explained it to me and she also apologised several times... she really loves you Jenna and she doesn't want to see you like that, neither want I"</p>
<p>"You- you talked to her?"</p>
<p>"Yes love, we had a chat about the situation yesterday and stuff like that.... and now everything is alright, so don't worry and stop crying, there's no need to"</p>
<p>"So you don't hate me or gonna leave me?"<br/>Her voice broke at the end of the sentence and she started sobbing slightly.</p>
<p>I can't believe that she thinks that I'd leave her or even hate her! She means the world to me, I never had such strong feelings for any girl after such a short time before, not even Alexa...<br/>I could never leave Jenna!</p>
<p>"Do you really think I'd leave you? Because I'd never be able to that, Jen! Believe me! I fuckin' love you! Yeah, I do!"<br/>I took her hands into mine, staring right into her beautiful greenish eyes.<br/>Her bottom lip began to tremble and her eyes filled with water again.</p>
<p>"I love you too, Alex.... and I don't wanna lose you"<br/>The tears now streamed down her pretty cheeks and small sobs escaped her throat.</p>
<p>I took her into my arms, running them up and down her back, to comfort her.<br/>I placed her on the bed and laid down next to her, stroking her hair. Her arm was wrapped around my waist, clinging onto my shirt.</p>
<p>I guess this was just too much trouble for one day and she needs some rest.<br/>We laid there for a while and soon Jenna fell asleep next to me. <br/>I continued stroking her hair, till I fall asleep myself.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>I sat on the sofa in our living room, playing some random tunes that popped into my head.<br/>It was dark outside, probably night time, I was alone, I just felt it.<br/>I laid my head back for a moment, watching the ceiling when suddenly the room started spinning. The lights flickered and then they just went off, the room was pitch black, I couldn't even see my own hand in front of my face.<br/>"Alex?! ALEX?!" I heard someone screaming my name, it sounded like Jenna, but I couldn't see her, the room was still like a black hole. <br/>"JENNA? Where are you?!" I waved my head around, but I was still surrounded by darkness. She doesn't reply... there is just silence... but then there was another voice, a female voice...<br/>"Oh Alex, you won't find her! She's gone far far away, to a place you won't ever find her"<br/>The voice laughed, a high pitched laugh, a laugh I'd recognise anytime... it was Olivia's laugh.<br/>"Olivia?! What the hell are you doin'  'ere?! I told you to fuck off, remember that?"<br/>She laughed again, louder than before and then the lights turned on. I wasn't in my living room anymore, I'm in school, in one of those never-ending corridors, surrounded by lockers and a bunch of students.<br/>"What am I doing 'ere?!" The students stared mumbling to each other, they looked me up and down. Some of them laughed in a condescending manner, others just watched me curiously or shot me some evil glares.<br/>I felt slightly uncomfortable in my current position.<br/>"What's going on 'ere?!" I shout at the people surrounding me. And then she stepped off the crowd, Jenna, my Jenna!<br/>"Jenna, love! Do you know what's going on 'ere? Why are these blokes staring at us?"<br/>Jenna walked towards me, but when she approached me, she had this weird expression on her face, she wasn't smiling.<br/>"They don't stare at us, Al... they stare at you!"<br/>The crowd laughed and I felt my cheeks flushing slightly. A small smile crept on Jenna's face. What got into her? Why is she like that?<br/>"Jenna, why are you behaving like that?"<br/>Her smile faded and she stared at me completely emotionless, there was no light in her eyes anymore.<br/>"You really asking this question, Turner?!"<br/>Her voice sounded like Olivia's voice before. A high pitched and annoying tone.<br/>I blinked a few times as Olivia suddenly appeared on Jenna's side, hands in her hips and a cheeky smirk on her lips.<br/>"Oh Alex, darling! I told her everything! I told her about your 'plan' and how you used her to make me jealous to get rid of me! Jenna knows it all, babe"<br/>Sweat formed on my forehead, running down my face. My heart sunk down my chest and I wasn't able to breathe.<br/>Jenna knows about our stupid plan?! But how? How did Olivia get to know about it?! How did she find out?! There were so many questions running through my mind.<br/>Then the boys appeared next to Olivia. Jamie, Nick and Matt, they all had their arms crossed, like Jenna and Olivia. They're starting at me bluntly. I gulped.<br/>"Guys?! Please tell me, what's this supposed to mean?"<br/>They looked at each other before Jamie spoke.<br/>"C'mon Turner! You know why we're 'ere! Jenna deserved to know the truth, we couldn't hold up that lie anymore, so we told Olivia about it, we told her that you're playing the wrong game... you liar!"<br/>I can't believe what I just heard, Jamie was the one who came up with the plan, and now he's the one blaming it all on me and calling me a liar?! <br/>I just gazed at him in disbelief, shaking my head. That's not real, no! My attention flickered to Jenna when she took a few steps towards me. <br/>"You told me that you love me, Alex! But it was all a lie! You just used me, you used me like a tissue, throwing right into the bin afterwards!"<br/>"No Jenna! That's not true! I love you, I'd never throw you away!"<br/>"But you lied to me and used me, Turner!"<br/>"I lied to you... I did at first, but my feelings for you have never been a lie, believe me! "<br/>I threw my hands up in the air.<br/>"You're a liar, Alex! And I can't trust you anymore, I just can't!" I fall onto my knees, cupping my head in my hands. Jenna's footsteps echoing in my head and suddenly the crowd became louder, their mumbling sounds from the background became clearer and I heard them shouting.<br/>"DANCE LITTLE LIAR! DANCE LITTLE LIAR! DANCE LITTLE LIAR!"<br/>Their voices became louder and louder and I pressed my hands over my ears, I couldn't stand them anymore. I felt tears forming in my eyes, they began to stream down my cheeks. I can't anymore, I just can't!</p>
<p>I felt someone stroking my head, I opened my eyes. Jenna was next to me, she sat there, popped up on her elbow, a concerned look plastered on her beautiful face.</p>
<p>"Al, you're alright? Why are crying?"<br/>She wiped some tears from my cheeks.<br/>"It's nothing..."<br/>I sat up and wiped my eyes. I can't tell her about the dream, I just can't.</p>
<p>"Do you mind if I just pop into the bathroom?"<br/>I asked her, my voice cracking slightly.</p>
<p>"Of course not! Just go, it's the first door on the left side, next to my room"<br/>I shot her a small smile and got up, walking out of her room.<br/>I got into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. After splashing some water on my face, I stared at the reflection of myself in the mirror.</p>
<p>I need to tell her about everything... about the plan and all this stuff.. but what if she gets me wrong? What if she thinks that it was all a lie? Our friendship wasn't real at the beginning, but I soon started to have feelings for her, true feelings! What if she doesn't believe me? ... I can't tell her.. not yet...</p>
<p>I removed my gaze from the mirror and walked toward the bathroom door. <br/>I stepped back into Jenna's room, she was still laying on her bed, smiling at me when I came in.<br/>I took a deep breath,<br/>"Uhm... Jenna, I need to go now... it's already it late afternoon and I still need to finish some homework for tomorrow.."<br/>Her brows furrowed, but then she got up and walked over to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. I smiled at her and quickly pecked her lips.</p>
<p>"Alright, Al..."<br/>She walked past me and I followed her. She opened the front door and I slipped on my leather jacket.</p>
<p>"See you tomorrow, love!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, see you then, bye!"</p>
<p>"Bye!"<br/>She waved at me and I waved back. I've already finished my homework, I just need some alone time now to think things through. <br/>Hopefully, Jenna doesn't notice that something is wrong...</p>
<p>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-</p>
<p>Spoiler for chapter 18:</p>
<p>"Is everything alright, Jen?"<br/>Dan grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes.<br/>His icy blue eyes were filled with concern. I blushed and gently removed my hand from his. He looked a bit taken aback.</p>
<p>"I'm fine.."<br/>Dan sighed and rolled his eyes. He knew I was lying.</p>
<p>"No, you're not Jenna! Don't lie to me, you can tell me everything, I care about you!"<br/>I wasn't expecting that, I never thought that Dan cared about me that much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Drunken Dialogues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex's  POV</p><p>"We need to talk, love"<br/>I regretted these words immediately after they left my mouth. How can I tell Jenna that I played a game with her? I can't! </p><p>Jenna's brows furrowed and she turned around to face me, I let go of her wrist.</p><p>"Talk about what, Alexander?"<br/>I gulped, she was angry, really angry, I could tell it by the way she pronounces my name.</p><p>I can't tell her the truth! I just can't! I'm not ready to lose her, I can't just lose her like I lost Alexa... </p><p>"About- about ... yesterday, look I really enjoyed our little nap at your place, but I feared that we would rush into something that we both aren't ready for, you know?... I'm sorry for storming off and not replying to your messages and calls.."<br/>I really hope that she'll buy this shitty excuse. I scratched my neck, gazing at my feet.</p><p>Jenna grabbed my chin with her soft fingers and lifted it up so I needed to face her. Her soft greenish eyes burned into mine and a small smile appeared on her lips.</p><p>"It's okay, Al... I don't know what happened with Alexa and I don't want to bring that up now, but you need to know that you can always talk to me, about everything! When you feel like we rush into something, just tell me, alright? I would understand it, Al"</p><p>I can't believe that she believed my lie... again. <br/>That's exactly what I wanted actually, but to be honest I feel awful for not telling the truth.<br/>Jenna truly loves me and that's why she believes what I'm telling her.<br/>That's the proof that love's not only blind but death.</p><p>"Thank you, love... I'm really sorry"<br/>I wrapped my arms around her and she leaned into my chest.</p><p>"Stop apologising, Al!"<br/>She giggled and I joined in.</p><p>***</p><p>Jenna left after we watched some telly and ate some sandwiches.<br/>It seems like everything is fine, maybe I don't even need to tell her about the lie... I mean our relationship isn't fake anymore, I truly love Jenna.</p><p>After watching two episodes of Game Of Thrones, I got bored and called the boys over.<br/>They arrived soon after I phoned them and we just fooled around a bit and I made some popcorn for us.</p><p>" 'Ey Al!, your girl is calling"<br/>Jamie shouted through the living room. I heard some giggles and rolled my eyes.</p><p>"I'm making the popcorn mate, just bring me the phone!"<br/>I shouted back. I heard some quick footsteps approaching me and the guys appeared in the kitchen. <br/>Jamie passed me the phone and I immediately answered it.<br/>Nick, Matt and Jamie watched me with crossed arms.<br/>There's no privacy with these guys around...</p><p>"Hey, Jenna! What's up?"<br/>I glanced at the boys who now stood around, pretending to be busy with their selves.</p><p>"Hey, Al! I'm just bored and wanted to talk a bit... what's that noise at the background?"</p><p>"Oh that's just the popcorn love, don't worry"</p><p>"Why are you making popcorn Turner?"</p><p>" The guys are 'round at my place and we're about to watch another episode of Breaking Bad! This series is so good, Matt came up with it!"<br/>I chuckled.</p><p>"Oh alright, I don't wanna interrupt you guys then, sorry"</p><p>"Nah don't be sorry Jen! You can call anytime... wait a sec... I need to hang up, the popcorn is done, oh god... I'm sorry Jen!"<br/>Some smoke escaped from the pot and I quickly turned down the heat. <br/>I lay my phone on the counter.</p><p>"What a move Al! Never made popcorn before, huh?"<br/>Nick asked cockily with his eyebrows raised and the other guys just chuckled.<br/>I ran my hand truth my hair and glared at them.</p><p>***</p><p>Jenna's  POV</p><p>Suddenly Al was gone and I heard some chuckled at the other end. <br/>Didn't he hung up?</p><p>"Al? Are you still there?"<br/>I asked, but he doesn't reply.</p><p>"What a move Al! Never made popcorn before, huh?"<br/>I heard Nick ask, followed by a few giggles from Matt and Jamie.<br/>I know that Alex isn't going to reply because he thinks that he ended the call, but I just couldn't remove the phone from my ear.</p><p>"Ahh, c'mon lads! I can't call with Jenna and make popcorn at the same time... that's impossible!"</p><p>"So you're still calling with her... and meeting and stuff?"<br/>Nick asked. <br/>There was silence on the other end.<br/>What does he mean with 'still calling and meeting'? Why shouldn't we?</p><p>"Yeah, sure! Why not, Nick?"<br/>Alex voice sounded slightly nervous.</p><p>"You know this is fake Al? Olivia won't bother you anymore, you don't have to present to be with Jenna anymore.. you know that, don't you?"</p><p>I can't believe what I just heard. My heart shattered into tiny pieces, I was holding my breath and I felt tears forming in my eyes.<br/>That's not true! Tell him that it is not true Alex! This isn't a game, is it? Did he just use me?</p><p>"I know that I don't need to pretend to be with her! And I never needed to pretend it, Nick-</p><p>That's when I ended the call. I couldn't take it anymore. The tears streamed down my face and I started sobbing. Now it all makes sense! He never told me much about him because he wanted to keep this relationship superficial. He just went far enough to let me think that he loves me. And I'm sure that he was about to break up with me earlier today when he told me that we need to talk, but then he changed his mind for some reason.</p><p>I sobbed into my pillow so that my parents wouldn't hear me. I don't want to explain anything to them.</p><p>***</p><p>When I finally cried my eyes out and no more sobs escape my throat, I went to the bathroom to clean up my face. <br/>I was a complete mess, but a bit make up would fix that.<br/>I walked back into my room and straight to my wardrobe.<br/>I got dressed into a tight black lacy dress and some fancy heels. I grabbed my phone and my purse and went downstairs.</p><p>"Where are you going at this time, Jenna?"<br/>My dad asked cautiously. He eyed me up and down and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"To a party not far from here, at a friends house, I'll be back soon"</p><p>"You're not going like this Jenna!"<br/>He got up from his seat and walked over to me.</p><p>"Dad, I'm not going alone! Alex and the others will be there alright?"</p><p>He thought about that for a moment before he spoke again.</p><p>"Alright.. but take care and be home before eleven o'clock! And if you decide to stay over at Alex's place again, please call us!"<br/>I didn't expect him to allow me to stay over at Alex's place or even to go out. <br/>I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.</p><p>"Thanks, dad! Bye"<br/>I waved and got outside, I then made my way to The Boardwalk.</p><p>***</p><p>Alex's  POV</p><p>After I made it clear to them that Jenna was always more than just a fake girlfriend for me and that we're really together, they understand it and Nick stopped with his questions.</p><p>I told them not to talk about 'our plan' in front of Jenna and that we just should pretend that this plan never existed, Jenna doesn't need to know about it. <br/>They all agreed, but the atmosphere was ruined. Nobody wanted to watch the series anymore and so the guys went back home, leaving me alone at my place.</p><p>I decided to watch some old western movie with Clint Eastwood.<br/>I sat on the living room sofa with a big bowl of popcorn in my lap, I really love these old movies, cowboy films in particular, but soon after the movie started I must have fallen asleep, 'cause when I woke up, the final credits rushed over the screen and everything was silent except for the annoying sound of my buzzing phone.<br/>I took it from the tiny table and watched the lock screen, it said that I have a new message from Jenna. <br/>I unlocked the phone and read the message,</p><p>Jenna: Al?</p><p>I wondered if anything was wrong so I immediately replied.</p><p>Me: Yeah?</p><p>Her reply came pretty soon,</p><p>Jenna: I miss you... can we meet?</p><p>Me: Sure love! X</p><p>I took her at least five minutes to reply.</p><p>Jenna: Now? Xx</p><p>I have no idea what time it is, but by the dim light in the room and the pitch-black night sky, I could tell that it wasn't 8 pm.<br/>I sat up and watched at my phone's clock, it said '2:58 am'.<br/>What the hell?! Why is she up at that time?</p><p>Me: It's fookin 3 am Jen!</p><p>Jenna: I know but I need you Ally<br/>              pleaseeeeee  xxxx</p><p>Okey something is definitely wrong... that's not like Jenna is texting usually.</p><p>Me: You're drunk?!</p><p>Jenna: Nooooope 😉</p><p>She definitely is drunk... or it isn't her. I started to worry a bit and my hands became clammy.</p><p>Me: ... I'll call you!</p><p>That's when I searched through my contacts to phone her. I just knew that something was wrong here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Truth?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jenna's  POV</p>
<p>My phone starts buzzing in my bag. I pulled it out and watched the caller ID for a moment, it was Alex.<br/>I bit my bottom lip, should I pick up? I need to.. he'd be incredibly furious if I don't. I shouldn't have drunk so much, the last shot was definitely too much. I'm not totally pissed, but definitely a bit more than just tipsy and I'm sure Alex will hear that over the phone. I decided to pick up anyway.</p>
<p>"Hello Al"<br/>I slurred into the phone.</p>
<p>I heard Alex gulping on the other end.</p>
<p>"Where are you, Jenna?"<br/>He asked without any emotion in his voice.</p>
<p>"At The Boardwalk.."</p>
<p>"Why are you at The Boardwalk at fookin three am, huh?!"<br/>Okay, he is definitely furious. His voice was harsh, I wish I'd never texted him. But he has no right to be angry! I'm the one who should be angry now!</p>
<p>"Calm down Alexander! I can go wherever I want and whenever I want!"<br/>I snapped back. Silence filled the third, invisible room between us.</p>
<p>"I'll pick you up, stay there.."<br/>He hung up before I could say anything. His voice cracked at the end of the sentence causing my heart to shatter once again. I'm bloody angry at him, but hearing Alex's sad voice makes me feel awful.</p>
<p>I did exactly what he told me. I stayed at The Boardwalk, sitting on the front steps and waiting for him to pick me up. I was unsure how to cope with this situation, should I confront him with the things I've heard? Or should I give him time to explain everything to me? Maybe I got this the wrong way and he's not playing with me? I don't know it... but what I do know is that I love Alex, maybe a bit more than I should.</p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>Alex turned up shortly after he ended the call. I saw him walking up the street towards me. His shoulders hung low so does his head. His hands stuck in the pockets of his black ripped jeans.<br/>When he approached me, he finally lifted his head.</p>
<p>"C'mon Jenna, I'll walk you home.."<br/>He reached out for my hand, but I leaned back.<br/>Alex's eyes widened a bit and I could tell that I saw the sadness in them.<br/>His arm fell down to his side and he just stared at me.</p>
<p>"What's wrong Jen, did I do something?"<br/>His sad puppy eyes watched me cautiously.</p>
<p>"You're really asking this question?"<br/>The words came out a bit harsher than I expected.<br/>Alex's face turned from sad to blank and now scared. His normally chocolate brown eyes were pitch black and his brows furrowed, his pinkish bottom lip began to trample slightly.</p>
<p>"I- I ... 'ave no idea what you mean... tell me what 'ave I done, love?"<br/>I chewed on my bottom lip.<br/>Should I tell him what I heard over the phone? .... no! I can't! What if I just misunderstood their conversation? .. I can't confront him just yet...</p>
<p>"I ...met Olivia..." -I began, but I stopped. I didn't know how to continue... I didn't even met her, but I need to find an excuse. Alex raised an eyebrow, still staring into my eyes.</p>
<p>"And?"</p>
<p>"She told me tha- that .. you and her..." -I gulped- "she told me that you kissed her!"<br/>I was unaware of what I was saying, the words just came out of my mouth, I didn't even though about them. That was the only thing that popped into my dizzy mind.</p>
<p>Alex scoffed, he crossed his arms and shook his head.</p>
<p>"You met Olivia and she told you that I kissed her?... and you believe what that bitch told you?"<br/>I nodded, holding my gaze low, Alex laughed sarcastically.</p>
<p>"Why should I kiss her Jenna, what makes you think that I would kiss her?"<br/>I know he was hurt and probably disappointed that I didn't trust him, but he tried to hide all this behind this sarcastic fake facade.</p>
<p>"I don't know... you behaved so different and what she told me just made sense in the moment I heard it.."<br/>By now my voice wasn't as slurry as it was when he called me, I suppose the alcohol lost a bit of its effect and I realised what shit I'm actually talking.</p>
<p>"But Jen, I already told you why I acted so different, you remember? Didn't you believe me?"</p>
<p>"Sure I believe you! ... it was just... I don't know what got into me... I'm sorry Al, I really trust you.."<br/>Before I could do anything about it, the tears streamed down my face and small sobs escaped my throat. I hugged my knees tightly and tried to hide my face.<br/>I heard Alex stepping closer, he sat down next to me on the steps, laying an arm around my shoulder.</p>
<p>"Hey Jen, you don't need to cry... I'm sorry if I hurt you love"<br/>I leaned into him and he rested his forehead against my head.</p>
<p>I felt safe in his warm embrace and after a while, I stopped sobbing. I looked up and our eyes met. <br/>He looks so sad, I couldn't help it but leaned forward to kiss his soft perfect lips. He leaned into the kiss and my arms found their way around his neck.<br/>When we break apart a small smile crept on his face.</p>
<p>"I love you Alex, and I'm sorry for all of this"<br/>I waved my arms around.</p>
<p>"I love you too Jenna, and don't worry... it's fine, but please don't believe Olivia again, alright? And now c'mon I need to walk you home"</p>
<p>I nodded and he helped me to get up, but just then something popped into my mind... I can't go home... I phoned my dad earlier and told him that I'd stay at Alex's.</p>
<p>"Uhm... Al?"</p>
<p>"Yeah?"<br/>He stopped walking and looked at me.</p>
<p>"You can't walk me home.."</p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow<br/>"Why..?"</p>
<p>"Please don't be mad!"</p>
<p>"Why should I? Now tell me why I can't walk you home!"</p>
<p>"Okay okay...well, my dad just allowed me to go out when some friends would come  'round so I told him that Breana and you would be there.. and he told me to phone him if I'd stay at a friends place tonight.... well, I told him that I'd stay at your place"<br/>I watched my oh so interesting shoes and chewed on my bottom lip.<br/>I heard Alex chuckling and looked up.</p>
<p>"Why should I be mad at you? I love to have you around Jen! And now let's head to mine, it's freezing!"<br/>He grabbed my hand and so we made our way to Alex's house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys!<br/>I know this one was pretty short but I hope you liked it anyway :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. It’s Up To You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex's  POV</p>
<p>We made our way to mine, it was pretty late by now or should I say early.<br/>Jenna sat on my bed, I couldn't really figure out what she's thinking about, but she looked quite shy and uncomfortable for some reason.<br/>I sat next to her.</p>
<p>"What's up Jen?"</p>
<p>"N- nothing"</p>
<p>"You can't kid me, love, just tell me what it is"<br/>I said softly and she looked up, her eyes burned into mine.</p>
<p>"Close Your eyes Al"<br/>She whispered. Something in her voice made me obey and I closed my eyes.</p>
<p>I just sat there, waiting for more instructions, but Jenna said nothing.<br/>When I was about to open my eyes again she pressed her soft warm lips on mine, my whole body started tingling from her touch.<br/>I opened my eyes just to see that hers were closed, so I closed my eyes again, leaning into the kiss. <br/>I felt Jenna's hands playing with the hem of my shirt, she pulled it up and over my head, revealing my bare chest. For a moment she stared at me till her cheeks flushed in this bring red shade I love.</p>
<p>"What are you up to love?"<br/>I raised an eyebrow and she bit her lower lip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jenna's  POV</p>
<p>I don't know if I should blame the alcohol, but there was this feeling which just came over me and I couldn't hold it back. <br/>Kissing Alex wasn't enough, I wanted more and I want it now.</p>
<p>Alex still sat in front of me with his eyebrows raised. <br/>I closed my eyes.<br/>"Do you trust me, Al?"</p>
<p>"Sure love!"<br/>He immediately blurted out, causing me to chuckle.</p>
<p>"But what is thi-"<br/>I cut him off, pressing my lips on his, our tongues connected.<br/>His hands lay on my hips when mine searched for his belt. <br/>By now we lay on his bed, me on top of him.<br/>I undid his belt and unbuttoned his jeans pulling it down. He was now just wearing his Calvin Kleins when I was still fully dressed. </p>
<p>"We should get that dress off you, huh?"<br/>He mumbled between kisses, zipping down my dress. He giggled and soon the dress landed on the floor.<br/>Alex flipped me over, so now he was on top of me. His eyes sparkled when he looked at me for a moment, he then continued planting kisses all over my body, from my neck to my collarbones and down to my hipbones.<br/>His touch made the goosebumps appear all over my body.<br/>I never went this far with someone before and I'm a little unsure of what to do next.<br/>I couldn't wait anymore I want Alex now! Before my dizzy mind might change.<br/>My hands found his boxers, pulling them down slowly when they were down to his hip bones, he suddenly stopped me, removing my hands from his boxers. He sat up, staring into my eyes. I gulped, feeling my cheeks burning.</p>
<p>"Did-did I do something wrong?"<br/>I whispered. Alex shook his head, still staring into my eyes as he sighed.</p>
<p>"Do you really want this Jenna?"<br/>He asked cautiously, not removing his eyes from mine as if he might find the answer in them.</p>
<p>"Sure I want this.... with you Al"<br/>He smiled for a second before his expression became serious again.</p>
<p>"I know ... that you never did it before Jen, I just wanna make sure that you're ready... I- I mean I don't wanna push ya into something you don't want! ... it's up to you love"</p>
<p>I thought about his words for a moment, he's right it is up to me... but I really want it and I want it with Alex and nobody else, he's the boy I love, the boy I gave my heart.</p>
<p>"You don't push me to anything Al, you're the best boyfriend I could imagine! You're so caring and understanding and just perfect and<br/>I love you, Alexander David Turner! I love you with all my heart and I'm ready! I want it and I want it with you babe"<br/>I'd never have told him about this like I did now when my mind would have been fully sober, but it wasn't...</p>
<p>Alex wasn't able to hold back a chuckle.</p>
<p>"You're definitely pissed babe" - he giggled - "but I love you too Jenna Parker"<br/>His lips connect with mine, still softly but now a bit more demanding.<br/>Alex undid my bra and felt a bit uncomfortable,  he never saw me like this before. </p>
<p>"You're Okey love?" He mumbled between kisses.</p>
<p>"Mmm"</p>
<p>"You're so tense Jen, relax a bit alright?"<br/>I nodded trying to calm down a bit. I planted some sloppy kisses over his neck and chest, A small moan escaped his throat and I started to pull down his boxers again and this time he didn't stop me.</p>
<p>Alex pulled the covers over us and started to tease me. He played with the hem of my panties, pulling them down painfully slow.<br/>I moaned and he chuckled softly.</p>
<p>"Do you still want this love?"<br/>He asked for the millionth time. I love the way he cares and how he wanna make sure that I'm alright, but I couldn't help it and rolled my eyes.</p>
<p>"Sure babe"<br/>I giggled nervously. Alex reached over to his small nightstand, opening the drawer. I couldn't see what he was looking for but before I could really think about it he nearly shoved it into my face.</p>
<p>"We should use protection love"<br/>He smirked and I felt my cheeks burning.</p>
<p>Everything just happened so fast I didn't realise what was going on, but the next thing I know is that he slipped into me and my nails were digging into his beg.<br/>I just lay there, unable to move. This is amazing, better than I even imagined it. Alex's hips moved slowly against mine, he sucked on my neck, probably leaving his mark. I moaned softly and my hands found their way into his messy hair.<br/>He flipped me over so now I was on top of him.<br/>I slowly moved my body against his, his hands softly gripped my waist.<br/>A small moan escaped Alex's throat and I continued kissing his neck and chest.<br/>After that he flipped me over again, now looking straight into my eyes. His gaze was filled with lust and hunger.</p>
<p>"Is everything alright love?"<br/>He asked a bit out of breath.</p>
<p>"Definitely Al... please... continue"<br/>I managed to whisper.</p>
<p>"Sure love"<br/>He chuckled.</p>
<p>Alex continued, but he changed the rhythm a bit. He speeds up slightly, I didn't expect that. My nails were digging into his beg once again. <br/>He kissed me passionately, a bit more forceful than before, but I liked it, it felt so good.<br/>We both moaned in unison and soon Alex collapsed next to me.<br/>We were both a little out of breath.</p>
<p>"This was just perfect Al"</p>
<p>"He smiled when he looked at me.</p>
<p>"You are perfect love"<br/>He kissed me and our legs tangled under the covers.<br/>I slung my arm around his torso, resting my head on his chest. We stayed like this until we fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex's  POV</p>
<p>It was still dark outside when I woke up this morning. I blinked a few times so I could see better in the darkness of my room.<br/>I saw Jenna's sleepy face next to me, her arm was still wrapped around me. <br/>Slowly, not to wake her up, I reached out for my phone which lay on the floor. <br/>I grabbed it and the screen lit, 5:34 am. I groaned and turned around, this is a way too early to get up.<br/>I slowly turned around to Jenna again, closing my eyes, when some thoughts popped into my mind, followed by some flashbacks of last night.<br/>I really enjoyed it.... and I hope Jenna did too. <br/>What if she didn't enjoy it? What if she hated it? Or what if I hurt her?!  <br/>I squinted my eyes, trying to push these thoughts away. <br/>It seemed to work, 'cause next time I opened my eyes Jenna sat on top of me, dressed into one of my shirts and some sweatpants.</p>
<p>"Morning sleepyhead!"<br/>She smirked, leaning forward to kiss me.</p>
<p>"Morning love, what time is it?"</p>
<p>"It's around nine I s'pose" she shrugged.<br/>My tired mind needed to process her reply for a moment. Today is Tuesday.. and it's around nine...</p>
<p>"We're running late for school! We should've been there by eight, Jen!"</p>
<p>"Calm down Al, I know! But I thought we could spend the day here... just we, you know"<br/>I sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jenna's  POV</p>
<p>I knew that I should've woken Al up, but I don't want to go to school. I didn't even bring my uniform here, so we would have to stop by at mine to pick it up, that's really the last thing I want to do.<br/>I thought it would be the best to skip school today.<br/>Alex sighed, but his eyes stared into mine softly and a smirk crept on his face. How can someone look this cute?</p>
<p>"I'd love to spend the day here with you Jen"<br/>I kissed his cheek and got off him.</p>
<p>Alex sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looks so adorable, I could watch him forever.</p>
<p>"Stop staring love"<br/>He smirked, winking at me. My cheeks flushed and I looked away.</p>
<p>"Should I go downstairs and make some breakfast?"</p>
<p>"Sure love, just give me a minute or two and I'll join you in the kitchen"</p>
<p>Al said, smiling his boyish smile, the one I love so much.<br/>I quickly kissed his cheek, turned around and made my way to the kitchen.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>I made some eggs for breakfast since I couldn't find anything else in the cupboards or the fridge which is nearly empty.<br/>Alex joined me soon, he laughed when I placed his plate in front of him.</p>
<p>"What's so funny, Al?"</p>
<p>"Nothing.."<br/>He shrugged but kept chuckling.</p>
<p>"C'mon tell me!"</p>
<p>"It's just the breakfast... I dunno... I didn't expect eggs"<br/>He shrugged again.</p>
<p>"And what did you expect Mr Turner?  I whole menu?"<br/>I crossed my arms.</p>
<p>"Oh Jen, nooo... I just thought you'd make some pancakes or summat"</p>
<p>"Do you have any idea how I should make some pancakes when your fridge and cupboards are nearly empty?"</p>
<p>Alex eyes widened a bit as if he didn't expect them to be empty.</p>
<p>"No way! They were full of food!"</p>
<p>"When did you last check?"</p>
<p>".... I dunno ... maybe ... last Thursday?"</p>
<p>"And what the hell did you eat the last 6 days?!"</p>
<p>"I ordered some pizza.."<br/>I couldn't hold it anymore. I laughed so hard, nearly dropping the other plate I'm still holding.</p>
<p>"Why is that so funny? I ordered some pizza, what's the matter?"<br/>Alex looked a bit confused by now.</p>
<p>"It's just... I don't get you, boys.... if your mum wouldn't buy any food you'd probably order pizza every day"<br/>I said between giggles.</p>
<p>Alex rolled his eyes and I sat down opposite him.<br/>We eat our eggs and drop the topic. I don't know exactly why, but I suddenly felt like something was wrong. Alex didn't say anything, holding his gaze low.<br/>I was afraid that I said something wrong... about the pizza thing or something... but it was just a joke... at least for me.</p>
<p>"Al?"</p>
<p>"Mmhhh"</p>
<p>"Hey... Alex.."<br/>He finally looked up.</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry if said anything wrong... look I thought it was funny, at least it was for me.."</p>
<p>"Ahhh, Jen! No need to apologise love! And you're right it was funny"<br/>He shot me his cute boyish smile. I smiled back for a moment, but still, I wondered what's wrong.</p>
<p>"Okey but what's wrong then? You seem a bit .. sad"</p>
<p>He just shook his head and I could swear that I saw his cheeks flushing a little.</p>
<p>"You can tell me everything Alex... you know that, don't you?"</p>
<p>He looked up and his gaze met mine. Those chocolate coloured puppy eyes burned into mine and I lost my self in them for the millionth time.</p>
<p>"I.. I was wondering... how last night... you know.. I mean... did you enjoy it?... 'cause I really did, it was amazing Jenna! You were amazing!... I'm just wondering if... if you might regret it"<br/>His eyes flickered back to the plate in front of him, I reached over the table to grab his hand.</p>
<p>"I have no idea why you'd think that I regret anything Alex... last night was... I have no words to describe how I feel about it! I enjoyed it so much, Definitely the best night of my entire life! Alex... I love you so much and I'm so lucky to have you in my life, I don't know how I deserve a boyfriend like you"</p>
<p>It was hard fighting the tears, I have no idea why I got so over-emotional about this... it just happened.</p>
<p>Alex eyes brightened and he shot up from his seat, to come over and hug me. I felt so comfortable in his warm embrace.</p>
<p>"I have no idea how I deserve a girlfriend like you Jenna, I love you with all my heart"<br/>His lips stroked mine, he kissed me tenderly and I enjoyed every single moment of that kiss, till he broke away too soon.</p>
<p>"But Jenna..."</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Did I ... did I hurt you.. last night? Because if I did, you need to know that it wasn't my intention and I'm so so so sor-"</p>
<p>"Stop apologising Al! I know that you didn't mean to hurt me, don't worry about that... well, it did hurt a bit, but it wasn't your fault, alright? So don't worry about it, I'm fine"</p>
<p>He nodded and his gaze was soft when he cupped my face with his hands, kissing me so tenderly with his soft pinkish lips like he did before.</p>
<p>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-</p>
<p>Spoiler for chapter 22:</p>
<p>I stopped at my locker to put a few books in there, but when I opened it, a folded paper fell on the floor.<br/>I shoved the book in my locker and picked up the paper.</p>
<p>I unfolded it to reveal a message, written in a messy boyish handwriting.</p>
<p>'We should talk, meet me after school at your locker.'</p>
<p>That's all, no name.<br/>I wondered if it was a joke, whoever wrote this message, I'll find it out after school.</p>
<p>I shoved the message into my back and made my way to meet the others.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jenna's  POV</p>
<p>We spend the rest of the day watching telly and cuddling on the sofa. It was one of those days you don't want to end.</p>
<p>It was late afternoon when Alex walked me home, luckily both my parents weren't at home, so I won't be asked those annoying questions I expected them to ask me.</p>
<p>Alex stayed with me till my mum returned from wherever she went to before.<br/>We listened to some good old Oasis and just lay on my bed.</p>
<p>Life couldn't be better! I'm so happy to have Alex and all my friends here, I don't even miss London! That's weird! <br/>And so I fall asleep with all these happy thoughts on my mind, till my phone buzzed at 3:24 am. The caller ID showed me that Alex is calling, I picked up.</p>
<p>"Jenna! ... did I wake you?"</p>
<p>"Mmhhh"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry.."</p>
<p>"It's okay... so why are you calling me at three in the morning?... not that I don't want you to call me Al... but why so early?"<br/>I mumbled into the phone, rubbing my eyes and turning on the lights.</p>
<p>"I have great news! And I couldn't wait until tomorrow, so I just called you right now!"</p>
<p>"Okay okay but now tell me! What's the great news?"</p>
<p>"You remember I told you that the band might get signed for a record deal?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I remember..."</p>
<p>"They invited us to the studio, Jen! We're going to London to play for them!"<br/>Alex screamed down the line. I couldn't hold my excitement either, I screamed back with a high pitched voice.</p>
<p>"Al that's amazing news! I'm so happy for you and the guys! I know you'll do great"</p>
<p>"Thank you love... by the way... you'll come with us if you still want to"</p>
<p>"Are you kidding me?! Sure I'd love to Al!"</p>
<p>"I can't wait, Jen! This will probably be the best weekend ever!"</p>
<p>"It definitely will!"</p>
<p>"Ahh .. alright... we should sleep now, shouldn't we?"</p>
<p>"Yeah you're right Al, see you tomorrow!"</p>
<p>"Yeah! Bye, I love you!"</p>
<p>"Love you too Ally!"<br/>He giggled and then we hung up.</p>
<p>I turned the lights off and fell back into bed. Excitement rushed through my veins, I'm so happy for them! They're amazing and really deserve that record deal and I'm sure they'll get signed for it!</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Jenna! I can't believe it! We're going to London and might get signed!"</p>
<p>"I know Matt! That's insane! I'm so happy for you guys!"</p>
<p>Matt couldn't stop talking about that weekend in London. He already phoned Breana and she'll also come with us, so the whole squad will be there with Breana and me for support!</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The first classes flew by quickly and it was already lunchtime, when I was on my way to our meeting place at the back of the schoolyard, to meet the others there.<br/>I stopped at my locker to put a few books in there, but when I opened it, a folded paper fell on the floor.<br/>I shoved the book in my locker and picked up the paper.</p>
<p>I unfolded it to reveal a message, written in a messy boyish handwriting.</p>
<p>'We should talk, meet me after school at your locker.'</p>
<p>That's all, no name.<br/>I wondered if it was a joke, whoever wrote this message, I'll find it out after school.<br/>I shoved the message into my back and made my way to meet the others.</p>
<p>Everyone was there, they looked happy, laughing and joking around. I approached them and sat down next to Alex. </p>
<p>"Hey, Jen! You're late.."<br/>Nick said. </p>
<p>"I was just at my locker to put some books in there"</p>
<p>"Okey But now we're all together!"<br/>Jamie said, like a news reporter who's just about to announce something important.</p>
<p>"Listen, guys! I think we should celebrate our invitation to Domino's studio... so what about a party at mine tonight?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, great idea Jamie!"<br/>Everyone agreed to that and for the rest of the break we discussed what we need for the party.<br/>Jamie's parents won't be there so we can do whatever we want!</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Biology was pretty boring, but at least it was my last class for today and now I'd find out who wrote me that message.</p>
<p>I walked out of the room and straight into Alex who was already waiting for me.</p>
<p>"Hey love"<br/>He winked and I smashed a quick kiss on his lips.</p>
<p>"Carefully love! These lips want to be kissed softly!"<br/>Alex said playfully, 'causing me to chuckle.</p>
<p>"Alright Turner"<br/>I softly pecked his lips.</p>
<p>"That's exactly what I was asking for"<br/>We both laughed and Alex grabbed my hand, heading to the exit.</p>
<p>"Al, wait a sec! I need to go to my locker again... I'll be there in a minute!"</p>
<p>"Okey I'll wait outside"<br/>He quickly kissed my cheek and walked away.<br/>This guy drives me crazy, but I love it!</p>
<p>I saw a figure leaning against my locker, but I couldn't tell who it was from the distance.<br/>I approached the figure who turned around when he heard my footsteps.<br/>Dan</p>
<p>"Hey, Danny boy! What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"Did you get the message?"</p>
<p>"You wrote it? Why didn't you just text me? Or call me?"<br/>Dan shot me a look as if I was telling him to rob a bank or something.</p>
<p>"You wouldn't have met me here if I asked you, Jenna..."</p>
<p>"What's that supposed to mean?"<br/>I folded my arms, watching Dan cautiously.</p>
<p>"Well, did you realise that we barely talk anymore? You're always with Turner and his friends.. and so is Breana!"<br/>He blurted out. I was a bit shocked by his words, but I know they were true. I barely spend time with Dan or Sarah lately.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Dan... I know tha-"<br/>But he cuts me off before I could end my sentence.</p>
<p>"You don't need to apologise, Jen, it's alright! I know he's your boyfriend... and we're just friends, aren't we?"<br/>Something in his voice made me feel a little uncomfortable and I took a step back, but Dan seems to step even closer to me. A few strands of his messy dark brown hair fell over his forehead and his beautiful ocean blue eyes were fixed on me.</p>
<p>"I... I... we.. sure we're friends, why shou-"<br/>I shuttered, but I couldn't end the sentence because his soft lips crashed on mine.<br/>His hands cupped my face. The kiss was different from the kisses I shared with Alex.<br/>It felt good and that's the fact that scared me.<br/>I pushed him away and he let go.<br/>His eyes looked sad, I swear I could see him fighting back the tears.<br/>I brushed my hand over my lips.</p>
<p>"What the hell Daniel?! What is that supposed to mean?"</p>
<p>"I like you Jenna... more than a normal friend... I fall for you!"<br/>My heart sunk into my stomach and I gulped.</p>
<p>"Dan .. I love Alex, you know that, don't you? He's my boyfriend!"</p>
<p>"I know! But you like me too! I can see it in your eyes! Just give us a chance Jen!"</p>
<p>"Hell no, Daniel! I love Alex, get that in your brain!"<br/>I couldn't take it anymore, I was about to lose it! I stormed off, leaving Dan alone in the 'luckily' empty corridor. <br/>I hope nobody saw us... I hope Alex will never know about that kiss. <br/>I don't wanna lose Alex, I can't! </p>
<p>I breathed in and out, to calm myself down before I'd meet Al outside.<br/>I stepped out of the school and get greeted by a widely smiling Alex.</p>
<p>"Did you get lost in your locker, love?"<br/>I was actually in the mood to cry, but I playfully rolled my eyes and forced a smile.</p>
<p>He took my hand and we walked down the alley. Alex talked about the things we need to buy for the party at Jamie's, but I couldn't concentrate on his words, they rushed past me, like I was underwater.<br/>All my thoughts are at the convention I had with Dan and the kiss we shared. <br/>I need to shrug these thoughts off and push them to the very back of my head.<br/>Alex will never know about that, that's for sure!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Magic Margaritas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex's  POV</p>
<p>Jamie's house was packed with people when Jenna and I arrived.<br/>I thought we agreed to have a private party, just the boys, Breana, Jen and me... well, Jamie can never shut his mouth when we're talking about parties, especially when it's his party. <br/>I suppose he invited a bunch of people and they brought their friends.</p>
<p>"Woah... what are all these guys doing here?"<br/>Jenna turned her head to look at me, squeezing me hand a little.</p>
<p>"I have no idea, love... I s'pose Jamie invited<br/> them"<br/>I shrugged and we made our way inside.</p>
<p>It wasn't any better from the inside, the living room was a mess. There lay some paper cups and some empty bottles, the carpet looked horrible, someone spilt his drink over it. Jamie's parents love that carpet, they will kill him, that's for sure.</p>
<p>"Do you fancy a drink, Miss Parker?"<br/>I shout over the loud music.</p>
<p>"Just if you make one of your magic margaritas for me babe"<br/>She winked and I grabbed her hand, pulling her to the kitchen.</p>
<p>There were tons of different bottles on the kitchen table, Jamie must have spend a lot buying all this stuff.<br/>I mixed the margaritas whilst Jenna watched me. She looks beautiful tonight, her eyes are sparkling every time I look into them.</p>
<p>"So here we go, love"<br/>I handed Jenna her margarita and she took a sip of it.</p>
<p>"Oh damn Alex! You're margaritas are the best! You should think about a carrier as a bartender"<br/>I laughed and lay an arm around her shoulder.<br/>This party is definitely not what I expected, but it can't be bad when Jenna is here with me.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>A couple of margaritas later and both were totally pissed. All we did was dancing awkwardly and laughing about just everything, even when it wasn't funny at all.<br/>I spotted Matt and Breana in a corner, they had a little made out session right over there, but nobody really seemed to care.</p>
<p>"Why are ya grinnin' Al?"<br/>Jenna asked me, slightly slurring.</p>
<p>"Just saw Matt and Breana over there"<br/>I chuckle and pointed in their direction. Jenna turned her head and she giggled drunkenly.</p>
<p>"Oooh never saw them doing anything like that in public before"<br/>We both laughed and Jenna wrapped her arms around my neck.</p>
<p>"Al! Jen! Hey guys!"<br/>Nick approached us, two bottles of beer in his hands.</p>
<p>"Ey Nick! Nice party mate, eh?"<br/>He chuckled and rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"All these people annoy me, to be honest... and I saw Jamie just for a couple minutes, he and his girl went upstairs for a while"<br/>He winked. I didn't understand at first, my brain needs to process his words for a while, but then it clicked and I gulped.</p>
<p>"What girl? Does Jamie have a girlfriend?"</p>
<p>"Nahhh Al! I never saw them together before, I bet it's nothing too serious"<br/>He laughed. </p>
<p>"Alright guys, I need to go back, someone's waiting for me if you know what I mean"<br/>Nick winked and turned around.</p>
<p>"Does Nick have a girlfriend?"<br/>Jenna blurted out, she watched me curiously.</p>
<p>"No way! He just met some girl 'ere at the party I s'pose"<br/>I shrugged. Jenna nodded and we continued to sway around for a while.</p>
<p>"Alex, can we leave?"<br/>Jenna asked I looked down at her, she looked pretty tired. I smiled.</p>
<p>"Sure, I'll walk you home"</p>
<p>"Can we go to your place?"</p>
<p>"Uhm yeah.. well, my parents are back, but they shouldn't be a problem"<br/>Jenna smiled and I took her hand, leading her out of the house.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Jenna suddenly stopped walking when we reached my house, I looked at her, she bit her lower lip, avoiding eye contact.</p>
<p>"What's wrong Jen?"</p>
<p>"What if your parents don't like me? I know it's stupid, but ... "</p>
<p>"Listen, Jenna, they will be asleep by now, you won't even meet them probably, don't worry about my parents, they will love you, because I love you"</p>
<p>Jenna sighed, finally looking at me.<br/>"Alright Al, but what do you mean by 'you won't even meet them'?"</p>
<p>"They're invited to some kind of brunch tomorrow and they're leaving quite early, so if we just stay in bed till they're gone, you won't meet them"</p>
<p>"Oh.. okay"</p>
<p>"If you're not ready to meet them, it's fine, but just know that they'll definitely love you, Jen, trust me"<br/>I winked at her and she hugged me softly. I kissed the top of her head before we entered the hall.</p>
<p>We made our way upstairs as slowly and quietly as we were able to in our state. I shut the door behind us and sighed when we got inside my room.</p>
<p>Jenna kicked off her shoes and lay down on my bed like she used to.<br/>I did the same and fall on the bed next to her.</p>
<p>"Alex?"<br/>Jenna's voice cut through the dark room.</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"I love you"<br/>She whispered, I smiled and before I could whisper back to her, I Feld her lips on mine. I closed my tired eyes as her shaky hands started to unbutton my shirt.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>A couple minutes later and we lay there half-naked. I enjoyed every second with Jenna laying next to me. <br/>Her soft lips that planted kisses all over my body, her beautiful hands that played with my hair and her soft skin on mine.<br/>I could lay here forever. Just daydreaming about her.</p>
<p>When I opened my eyes again it wasn't dark anymore, the sunlight floated through the room and I needed to blink a few times before I could see clearly.</p>
<p>I turned my head when I felt something stroking my arm.<br/>Jenna</p>
<p>"Morning sleepyhead"<br/>She giggled, leaning towards me to kiss the top of my nose.</p>
<p>"Morning love... did I just fall asleep last night? I remember kissing you and then.."</p>
<p>"Yep, you just fall asleep, I whispered your name a couple times, but you didn't react"<br/>She shrugged, playfully rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm sorry love... I didn't mean to do th-"</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter Al! All that matters is that we're here together!"</p>
<p>"You're right Jenna, and now come 'ere!"<br/>Jenna giggled when I flipped her over.</p>
<p>"I think we need to make up last night, should we?"<br/>I smirked at her and she blushed.</p>
<p>"And your parents?"</p>
<p>"Uhm what time is it?"</p>
<p>"Around twelve.."</p>
<p>"They're gone love, this house is ours"</p>
<p>"Alright, then we should definitely continue Mr Turner"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! <br/>I hope you’re all doing fine.❤️ Take care! 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Hide And Seek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jenna's  POV</p>
<p>The rest of the week went by quickly. Alex and I became inseparable in school, he was like my shadow and I was his.</p>
<p>My only problem was Dan Smith, I tried my best to avoid him. But when I spotted him somewhere from time to time, I immediately lowered my gaze and sprint away.<br/>I know it was wrong to treat him that way, but I can't tell Alex about it and I just want to forget about the whole thing actually. <br/>But I'm not quite sure if Dan wants that too.</p>
<p>"Okay Jen, what's wrong?"<br/>Alex's voice echoed through my head, I was too deep in thought to react, till he waved his hand in front of my face. That's when I snapped out of it.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"I asked you something, love"</p>
<p>"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't heard it"</p>
<p>"Well, I asked if you're okay Jen, or is anything wrong?"<br/>I gulped. Alex knows me too well and I knew that he'd ask me that question sooner or later, but I wasn't sure how to answer it.</p>
<p>"Jenna?"</p>
<p>"Ahhh don't worry Al, I'm fine!"</p>
<p>"You're not! I can see it in our eyes, just tell me what's upsetting you.... when it's about London, you don't need to come with us, you know that ?"</p>
<p>"I know Alex, but it's not about London..."<br/>Damn it! I've just admitted that something is wrong...<br/>I mentally slapped myself.</p>
<p>"But what is it then love?"</p>
<p>"Nothing, really"</p>
<p>Alex inhaled sharply, I know that he's a patient guy, but I can tell that he has enough from my lies by now.</p>
<p>"Alright Jenna, I'll tell you that for the last time now... you can talk with me about everything, I'm your boyfriend! I'll be there for you whenever you need my help, I'd never leave you alone with your problems, please don't shut me out love"<br/>Alex stared at me with those sad chocolate brown puppy eyes of his. <br/>I couldn't take it anymore, how can I look in those beautiful eyes and then lie to him? How?</p>
<p>I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my face to his shoulder. <br/>I felt Alex's arms holding me tightly, he rocked me back and forth. <br/>Closing my eyes, I tried to calm down, it helped, I felt safe and warm in his embrace.</p>
<p>"Jenna I'm sorrey.."</p>
<p>"Why?"<br/>I heard Alex sighing.</p>
<p>"Al, don't be silly, there's absolutely nothing you need to apologise for"</p>
<p>"But I feel like it's all my fault-"<br/>I moved away a few inches, so I could look into his eyes.</p>
<p>"I actually don't wanna tell you this, because I'm pretty sure that it'll upset you, but I think I have to now..."</p>
<p>"Oh okay... go on then.."</p>
<p>"Alright... I'm .. I'm afraid Alex, I know this is stupid but, when I see how famous you guys are already, how the girls look at you when you're on stage, I just have the feeling that I'll lose you someday because you'll probably find a girl who's much prettier than me, who has more experiences and all that stuff, you know? Don't get me wrong, I'm so happy for you guys! You'll probably get that record deal and I couldn't be prouder of you Al, I'm just not ready to lose you.."<br/>The words just streamed out of my mouth, I know it was wrong to lie to him, well it's not a lie at all, I'm really afraid of that, but I know Alex's feelings towards me, I know that he won't leave me, at least I think so. <br/>I should've told him about Dan and the kiss, but I can't! </p>
<p>"So this is upsetting you, Jenna? That I'd leave you for a some random girl? You know that I love you, I told you that multiple times! And you're still afraid of that?"<br/>Alex sounded slightly angry, he was hurt 'cause it seems like I don't trust him.</p>
<p>"I know that Alex, I know that you love me! I guess those feelings just came over me because of the trip to London... I trust you, Alex"</p>
<p>He doesn't look at me, he starred over to the guys and Breana who joked around a few feet away from us. They don't even seem to notice Al and me.</p>
<p>"Alex, I know I hurt you and I'm sorry... I know that I can trust you, please talk to me..."</p>
<p>His eyes were still fixed on the others, his expression was blank.<br/>Seconds passed by, then minutes and Alex said nothing.<br/>I'm pretty sure that he won't talk to me again, I got up from the spot next to Alex, grabbed my beg and stormed off, the tears streamed down my cheeks. I felt so stupid for crying, it was me who caused all this, I don't have the right to cry.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>I skipped school for the rest of the day and went home. Luckily both my parents where at work or wherever I don't care.</p>
<p>I jumped on my bed, pulling out my phone. I had a few messages from Breana,  asking me where I am. There was also one from Matt, saying the same thing.<br/>I answer them shortly, telling them that I had a massive headache and went home.<br/>I even had a missed call from Nick, but nothing from Alex.</p>
<p>I wiped away the tears and searched for my headphones. I plugged them in and shuffled a random playlist. The first song that came up was 'Brooklyn Baby' by Lana Del Rey... this song never failed to make me cry and so I fall asleep on my bed, listening to some sad music.</p>
<p>I awoke from a knock at the door, my mum walked in and sat on my bed, she had that concerned expression on her face.</p>
<p>"Sweetheart, is everything okay?"<br/>I nodded and she patted my hand. She then looked away.</p>
<p>"Mum, what's wrong?"</p>
<p>"Nothing...Nothing... I just wanted to check on you, so if you wanna continue sleeping, I'll go"<br/>She smiled awkwardly and got up, but I pulled on her wrist.</p>
<p>"Mum?"<br/>I raised an eyebrow, knowing that she's hiding something.</p>
<p>She sighed.<br/>"Alex is downstairs in our kitchen, he wants to see you, Jenna, I told him that you're probably asleep and-"</p>
<p>"Did you send him away?!"</p>
<p>"No no! He's still downstairs, I told him that I'd check if you're still asleep"</p>
<p>"Oh.."</p>
<p>"So do you wanna see him?"<br/>She asked cautiously, raising both her eyebrows.</p>
<p>I nodded<br/>"Send him to my room mum, please"</p>
<p>She smiled softly and walked out of my room.<br/>I sat up, rubbing my eyes, I'm sure that I'm looking like a complete mess with puffy red eyes, but that doesn't matter. </p>
<p>There was a knock at the door.<br/>"Come in"</p>
<p>The door swung open and Alex popped his head inside. I signal him to come in and he walked inside, closing the door behind him. He looked around for a moment before he sat down on the bed, a few inches away from me.<br/>When his gaze met mine, I saw that his eyes looked pretty tired and a bit red.<br/>Did he cry? Nahhh not Alex!...did he?<br/>Now I know why my mum had this awkward expression on her face...</p>
<p>"We stared at each other for a while, before Alex finally spoke.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry for ignoring you earlier Jenna, I think we should talk..."<br/>Oh no those words never mean something good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Alexa Chung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jenna's  POV</p>
<p>I waited for Alex to say something, he just sat there, staring into my eyes. I felt my hands go clammy.</p>
<p>"Well, I think I should tell you about Alexa, my ex-girlfriend, you remember?"</p>
<p>I nodded a bit confused because I had no idea why he brought her up now.</p>
<p>"I'm sure you're pretty confused why we're talking about her now, right?"</p>
<p>I nodded again. A lopsided smile appeared on Alex's face.</p>
<p>"I think you'll understand my view of the situation a bit more when I tell you about her... is that okay for you?"</p>
<p>"Sure Alex..."</p>
<p>"Alright, Mmhh let me see... where should I start?.. okay I'll try to make it short" -he paused and shot me a look, I smiled slightly and so he continued- "Alexa Chung was my first girlfriend like you know ... do you remember when I told you that she moved away and so the relationship broke apart?"</p>
<p>"Sure I remember!"</p>
<p>"Well, I lied about that"<br/>His tired puffy eyes are fixed on me.</p>
<p>"It's okay Al, I know that it is not easy for you to talk about her"<br/>I smiled at him and he just nodded, continuing.</p>
<p>"The truth is that she broke up with me because she had a new boyfriend, Well she really moved away, but a year later"<br/>Alex took a deep breath, he looked pretty hurt and I just want to wrap my arms around him and tell him that everything is fine, but I couldn't.</p>
<p>"What... happened?"<br/>I asked cautiously, knowing that this must be the hardest part to talk about and I hate myself for asking about it.</p>
<p>"We were together for a quite long time when she told me that she doesn't know how to cope with the whole band thing, she told me that there were just too many girls lingering on my feet and that she couldn't take it if I'd break up with her because some random girl. I told her that I'd never leave her for any girl, but she didn’t trust me anymore, it was like talking to a wall, her mind was made up and not long after that she broke up with me. Now you might see how I felt about your words earlier... it just hurt to hear the same words again.."<br/>He paused for a moment, rubbing his temples, It broke my heart to see him suffering like that.</p>
<p>"Alex, I didn't knew that, I'm so sorry, I cannot turn back time, but if I could I'd never have said any of the stuff I said earlier! I'd never leave you like that Al, never.."</p>
<p>I shifted closer to Alex, cupping his face with my hands, he looked broken.<br/>I rested my forehead against his.</p>
<p>"I love you, Alex"</p>
<p>"I know.."</p>
<p>He grabbed my hands, removing them from his cheeks. I immediately felt taken aback, is this the end?</p>
<p>"Can... can I stay here Jenna?"<br/>From all possible things he could've said, I never expected him to say those words.</p>
<p>"Of could Al! I'll go downstairs and ask my mum, but I'm pretty sure she'll allow it"</p>
<p>"Thank you love"<br/>A small grin appeared on his lips and I smiled back.</p>
<p>I got up and walked to the kitchen, my mum leaned against the counter, watching on her phone.</p>
<p>"Mum?"<br/>She turned around.</p>
<p>"Oh Sweetheart, is evening okay?"</p>
<p>"Uhm yeah... I just wanna ask you something.."</p>
<p>"Well, Go on then"</p>
<p>"Can Alex stay here?"</p>
<p>"Sure, why not? I'm preparing dinner, he can eat with us"</p>
<p>"Uh Uhhm yeah, that's awesome... but can be sleep here?"</p>
<p>Mum raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms in front of her chest.<br/>I gulped.</p>
<p>"Alright... but don't stay up too late, you know tomorrow is Friday and you need to pack for London"<br/>She winked and I smiled at her.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Mum!"<br/>I turned around and run back to my room. Alex hasn't moved an inch since I left him here.</p>
<p>"You can stay here!"<br/>I sat down next to him on the bed.</p>
<p>"That's great! Thank you, Jen!"</p>
<p>"No need to thank me, I'm happy you're here"</p>
<p>He smiled and lay an arm around my shoulder.<br/>I leaned over to kiss him. His soft lips moved against mine, I missed those soft kisses.<br/>A boyish smile played around his lips when he broke away from the kiss, too soon like always.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Nothing"<br/>He chuckled, still having this incredibly cute smile on his face.<br/>A thought popped into my mind and I reached behind me to grab my Polaroid camera from my nightstand, quickly taking a pic before he'd <br/>notice what I'm doing.<br/>I grabbed the photo and watched it curiously. The colours started to appear on the tiny picture. </p>
<p>"Hey! le' me see this one, Jen!"<br/>Alex laughed and I hold it out for him. I looked at the tiny picture and smiled at me.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, but I needed to do that"<br/>I felt my cheeks flushing. Alex gaze was soft, he grabbed my chin and kissed me passionately. I closed my eyes, running my hands through his messy dark brown hair. <br/>There was this annoying noise, but I didn't care till I realised what it was. I opened my eyes, seeing my camera from the corner of my eye.<br/>Did he just...<br/>I broke away from the kiss, staring at Alex who was giggling like a little boy, still holding the camera.</p>
<p>"How many photos did you take?!"</p>
<p>"Calm down love, I took just a few"<br/>He laughed.</p>
<p>I looked at all the photos on the floor, at least eight I suppose. I picked them up. I gazed at all the photos, whilst Alex looked over my shoulder.</p>
<p>"I like this one!"<br/>He pointed at one of the polaroids and snatched it from my hands.</p>
<p>"Can I have this one?"<br/>I couldn't resist him by the look he shot me and so I nodded.</p>
<p>I need to admit the photos are pretty good, I choose my favourite of them and showed it to Alex.</p>
<p>"I like this one"<br/>He studied the picture and laughed.</p>
<p>"Yeah that's a good one, but I prefer the original"<br/>He winked at me.</p>
<p>"Oh Alex, me too"<br/>I said in that high pitched girly voice, making both of us laugh till me mum called us for dinner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. London Calling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex's  POV</p>
<p>It was Friday afternoon when I tried to pack all my stuff in my duffel bag. I'm sure that I forgot something, but I couldn't remember what. <br/>Who cares we're going to London!</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>We met quite early in the morning at the train station. Jamie was the last to arrive, like always.</p>
<p>"Ey Jamie! Glad you made it!"<br/>Matt laughed when Jamie approached us.</p>
<p>"C'mon Matt! I'm still on time!"</p>
<p>I'd probably laugh about them if weren't about to have the most important meeting of our lives, but I'm just too nervous for their jokes.</p>
<p>Jenna probably noticed my nervousness, she grabbed my hand and squeezed it softly.<br/>I looked down at her.</p>
<p>"Everything will be fine Al, don't worry, you'll do great, I know it!"<br/>She whispered in my ear. I smiled at her, kissing her cheek. <br/>I'm so happy that she is here for support, I don't know if I was able to survive this without her by my side. <br/>She always finds the right words to calm me down.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Soon we all sat in our compartment in the train to London. You could feel the tension in the air, Matt stared out of the window with that blank expression on his face, Jamie had his eyes closed and fumbled with the buttons of his jacket and Nick was non stop running his hands through his hair.<br/>Breana and Jenna kept talking about some nonsense stuff... I couldn't follow their conversation, I was too busy watching the others and thinking of all the bad things what could happen today. I'm a mental wreck...</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>We arrived at in London at 8:30 am, a little too early, our meeting will be around eleven. So we have quite a bit time to check in our hotel and then slowly make our way too studio.</p>
<p>The hotel lobby was pretty big, it looked sorta vintage, like a twenties ballroom or summat.<br/>We checked in and made our way to our rooms.</p>
<p>"Alright guys, Nick and me will stay in 503, let's meet up in the lobby in 20 minutes?"<br/>Jamie stated, looking from one to another.</p>
<p>"Yeah! Good idea.. see ya then"<br/>Matt said. Jamie and Nick got into their room, leaving the rest of us alone.</p>
<p>"I s'pose Breana and me gonna take 504?"<br/>Jenna asked, I quickly exchanged a look with Matt.</p>
<p>"Oh I thought we'd stay together in 504 and you two in 505... alright?"<br/>Matt took Breana's hand, looking down at her.</p>
<p>"Sure mate, see ya two in a bit"<br/>I shot him a grin and lead Jenna to room 505.</p>
<p>We got inside and dropped our bags. Jenna jumped on the king-sized double bed and closed her eyes.<br/>I  lay down next to her, eyes closed.<br/>Jenna grabbed my hand, squeezing it slightly.</p>
<p>"I know you're nervous Al, but you'll do great! There's nothing you should worry about, just be yourself, okay?"<br/>She scooted a bit closer, wrapping her arm around my torso.</p>
<p>"Okay love, I'll try my best"<br/>I smiled at her and she smiled back, warming my heart with that beautiful smile of hers.</p>
<p>We started to unpack some of our stuff, till we decided it was time to go down to meet the others in the lobby.<br/>Jen and I were the last to arrive, Matt, Nick, Jamie and Breana were already waiting for us. After some small talk about our hotel rooms, we made our way outside. I linked arms with Jenna, whilst walking down the streets.<br/>It was a short walk to the studio, and soon we found ourselves in front of the massive entrance.<br/>Nobody really wants to walk in first, they were too nervous, it was kinda ridiculous.<br/>I took a deep breath, squeezing Jenna's hand before I let go of it and walk-in.<br/>The others followed me behind. Now we stood there, in the middle of a massive lobby, looking around in awe, till a fancy looking lady approached us.</p>
<p>"Hello, my name is Amber, how can I help you?"<br/>She said, in a friendly, bit monotonous voice.</p>
<p>"Hello! Ehm... we're invited, here to the studio, to play a couple songs"<br/>My voice sounded a little shaky, I noticed.</p>
<p>The lady, Amber, watched is with raised eyebrows.</p>
<p>"We ... we're the Arctic Monkeys"<br/>I continued, looking at the others for help.</p>
<p>"Oh, sure! You're a little early, but it doesn't matter, just take a seat over there. I'll let you know when they're ready to see you"<br/>She smiled at us, pointing at some lounge chairs and sofas in the corner.</p>
<p>"Thank you"<br/>We walked over and sat down. I wiped my clammy hands on my jeans, holding my gaze low.</p>
<p>"Alex, calm down babe, I know you're nervous, but there's no need to be nervous, you just need to play a couple songs for them, you guys are the best so don't worry too much"<br/>She lay an arm army shoulder.</p>
<p>"I know.. I know"</p>
<p>"Just imagine you'd be in the garage of your house, where you guys always practice! Close your eyes and imagine you'd be there, try it! I'm pretty sure it'll work"</p>
<p>"I'll try it love"<br/>I smiled at her and she winked.</p>
<p>"So, they're ready now, the studio is yours! Follow me please"<br/>Amber said.</p>
<p>"Oh.. but just the band, there are four names on the list... I s'pose you two have to wait here"<br/>She looked between Breana and Jenna.</p>
<p>We got up from our seats and I turned around to Jenna. She cupped my face with her small hands, softly pressing her lips on mine.</p>
<p>"I love you, Alex, you'll do great, I know it!"<br/>She smiled and I smiled back, slowly following Amber and the guys, to the studio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jenna's  POV</p>
<p>I tried to hide my disappointment when I waved at Alex, I thought Breana and me were allowed to watch them perform.<br/>I sighed and fell back on the sofa.</p>
<p>"C'mon Jen! Take it easy, they'll be back before we even know, alright? And now let's go, I need some food, I'm starving!"<br/>Breana pulled on my wrist, making me get up from the comfy sofa.<br/>We walked down the alley, searching for the nearest bakery. <br/>When we, fortunately, found one, we quickly got inside, ordering some coffee and pastry.<br/>We sat in a booth, eating our breakfast when suddenly my phone buzzed. <br/>I stared at the lock screen, an unknown number lit up, I looked at the text message under it.</p>
<p>'I know what you did'</p>
<p>My heart sunk into my stomach, who did send me that message ... and what does he know? Suddenly something popped into my mind, <br/>does he know about Dan and the kiss?</p>
<p>"You're alright Jen?"<br/>Breana asked, sipping on her coffee.</p>
<p>"Sure, I'm fine"<br/>I smiled at her and she seemed to buy it. </p>
<p>On the way back to the studio there was just one thing that played around my mind. <br/>Who might've seen Dan and me kissing? I'm pretty sure there was nobody in the corridor that's time!<br/>When we reached the studio I pushed these thoughts to the very back of my mind, all that matters right now is Alex.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Leave Before The Lights Come On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jenna's  POV</p>
<p>After two more hours of waiting, the boys finally came out of the studio. I immediately jumped up from the sofa and ran into Alex's arms.<br/>He hugged me tightly, lifting me up from my feet and spinning around.<br/>When he sat me back down on my feet, I noticed the beautiful boyish smile on his face, I'd kill for him when he looks at me like that.<br/>Alex wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me with such passion, I just could lean into the kiss.</p>
<p>"By the expression on your face, I'd say it went pretty good, right?"</p>
<p>"Indeed! It was amazing Jenna! It was so much fun and they really seem to like us, I'm so glad!"<br/>I'm so happy for them, I could see it in his eyes when he spoke, he's totally over the moon.</p>
<p>"I'm so happy for you!!! So you'll get signed, eh?"</p>
<p>"Uhm .. well, there were two other bands, but I'm pretty sure that they weren't as good as we were....anyway they'll give us a ring to inform us if we'll get signed or not"<br/>He shrugged it off, but I knew that it was bothering him not to know if they'll get that deal.</p>
<p>"Don't worry about the other bands Al, you'll get that deal!"<br/>He smiled at me and lay his arm around my shoulder.</p>
<p>We made our way outside the studio, following the others. The boys were pretty tired from their tiny session so decided to head back to the hotel.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Alex and I stayed in bed for the whole afternoon, we talked about the session at the studio and laughed about some nonsense.<br/>I was totally relaxed 'till Alex phone buzzed suddenly. We looked at each other with wide eyes, when Al answered the phone.</p>
<p>"Hello?"</p>
<p>"Oh hello, Mr Bell!"</p>
<p>There was a long break, Alex stared at me blankly, but then his jaw dropped.</p>
<p>"R-really?... thank you, Mr Bell! Thank you so much!"</p>
<p>"Yeah I will, I will definitely!"</p>
<p>"Alright, see you soon and thank you again!"</p>
<p>He hung up, staring at his phone.</p>
<p>"Alex?"</p>
<p>"We get signed love!!"<br/>He cheered, jumping up and down on the bed.<br/>I joined him, my stomach already aches from all the laughing.</p>
<p>"I knew it, Al! I'm so proud of you"<br/>I felt the tears forming in my eyes, they streamed down my cheeks.</p>
<p>"Oh Jen...you don't need to cry, love"<br/>We sat down on the bed and I threw my arms around his neck.</p>
<p>"I'm just so happy... I can't help it"<br/>He kissed the top of my head to comfort me.</p>
<p>We both stared at each other when there was a knock at the door.<br/>Alex got up to answer it. Matt, Nick, Jamie and Breana stood in the doorway, arms crossed.</p>
<p>"Why are you two screaming?"<br/>Matt asked with a serious expression on his face, he looked past Alex and his gaze met mine.</p>
<p>"And why the hell is she crying?!"<br/>He pointed at me with wide eyes. </p>
<p>"Woah Matt! Calm down... she's just so happy, that's why she's crying"<br/>Alex said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>"Alright, but what's going on here, we heard you through the fookin corridor!"</p>
<p>"Well, I got a call, from the label.... and WE'LL GET SIGNED FOR THAT FOOKIN RECORD DEAL!!!"<br/>Alex screamed, jumping right into Matt's arms. <br/>They needed a moment to process what Alex just said, but soon everyone screamed and jumped and hugged each other. </p>
<p>"We should celebrate that tonight!!"<br/>Jamie said. We all agreed and they started to ask me about the clubs in London.<br/>I know quite a few good locations to celebrate, so they let me choose one. <br/>I decided that we'd go to Club 414 since it's a pretty nice venue.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>It was quite early in the morning when Al and I stumbled out of the club, I haven't seen the others in a while so I thought it'd be a good idea to go back to the hotel.<br/>We were both pretty pissed, Al had wrapped his right arm around my waist for support, I wasn't that safe on my own legs.<br/>But we made it to the hotel and to our room. I closed the door behind us, joining Alex on the bed. He kicked off his shoes, I did the same. Alex tried to unbutton his shirt but miserably failed at the attempt. I giggled whilst sitting up to help him. </p>
<p>"I don't need ya 'help love.."<br/>He slurred with his drunken, but still sexy voice.</p>
<p>"C'mon Al! you can't even unbutton your own shirt"<br/>He just groaned so I continued with his shirt. I changed into some sweatpants and Alex's black v-neck, I just love the smell of it.<br/>Alex struggled to find his clothes in the dark room, I got up, trying not to fall, and switched the light on.</p>
<p>"Damn it! Where are my pants?"</p>
<p>"You can stay like that Turner, I don't mind.."<br/>I giggled, watching him.</p>
<p>"But it's cold Jenna!"</p>
<p>"Then join me in bed you twat, it's warm under the covers!"<br/>Alex just shot me a look and crawled into bed. I quickly switched the lights off and joined him.<br/> I wrapped my arms around his torso and closed my eyes when our legs tangled under the covers. I'm so tired, all I need is some sleep.</p>
<p>"Jen?"</p>
<p>"Mmhhh"</p>
<p>"Did ya...did ya mean what ya said before?"</p>
<p>"What exactly Al ?"</p>
<p>"Do you think I'm a twat?"<br/>I opened my eyes, propping up on my right elbow.</p>
<p>"Nooo! Oh my god Al, of course, you're not! ... I just I dunno.. I didn't meant to say that, it just happened... and ya know we're both pissed.. so it doesn't count alright?"</p>
<p>"Oh okay.. sorry"</p>
<p>"No need to apologise Al"</p>
<p>Alex closed his eyes, I watched him for a moment before I fall asleep as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m sorry, this was a rather short chapter ... I hope you liked it anyway ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Messages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex's  POV</p>
<p>I yawned and rubbed my tired eyes when I woke up to the bright sun, shining on my face this morning. I reached out to the other half of the bed, just to find it empty and cold. I opened my eyes, where's Jenna?<br/>Flashbacks of last night running through my mind as I sat up, looking around the empty hotel room.<br/>Jenna's stuff is still here, her duffel bag and clothes, but she definitely isn't.</p>
<p>When I got up, walking over to the bathroom, I noticed a little paper lying on the floor.<br/>It was a handwritten note.</p>
<p>'I'm in the lobby, looking for breakfast<br/>Jenna'</p>
<p>Well, that's weird, why didn't she just wait for me or woke me up, I really don't mind.<br/>I walked into the bathroom, brushing my teeth and getting ready to go to the lobby.</p>
<p>I got out of our room and into the lift. When I arrived in the lobby, I saw Matt and Breana.</p>
<p>"Morning... ehm do ya know where Jen is?"<br/>They mumbled a morning and stared at me like they'd seen a ghost.</p>
<p>"What's wrong? Did ya saw her, or not?"</p>
<p>"We Uhm.... yeah she.."<br/>Matt shuttered, gazing at the floor. Breana shot him a look and continued.</p>
<p>"She snapped at us and walked over to the toilets, I have no idea what got her into the mood... did something happen between you two?"<br/>Breana asked cautiously, looking at Matt for help.</p>
<p>"What?! No nothing happened between Jen and me... I'll go to the toilets"<br/>I turned around and walked over to the toilets. I took a deep breath, looking around before I entered the girls' restrooms. </p>
<p>"Jenna? Are you here?"<br/>I heard some sobbing coming from one of the cabins.</p>
<p>"Jen?"</p>
<p>"What are you doing here Al?"<br/>Her voice broke at the end, I know that's she's crying in there.</p>
<p>"I was looking for you and Matt and Brea-"<br/>She cut me off before I could explain anything to her.</p>
<p>"Go away, please... I need some alone time"</p>
<p>"But what happened?"</p>
<p>"Nothing, Just leave me alone Al!"<br/>There was something in her voice that hit me. She doesn't want to see me? Alright, I'll leave.</p>
<p>I opened the door, walking back to the others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jenna's  POV</p>
<p>I heard the door smashing, Alex was gone. He's probably tired of all my shit.<br/>I couldn't help it, but continued to sob, staring at the screen of my phone. <br/>I got a new message from that unknown number.</p>
<p>'You better break up with Turner, or I'll send these to everyone'</p>
<p>There were two photos of Dan and me kissing each other. Someone saw us that day.<br/>But how can I break up with Al? I love him, he's everything for me, it'd break my heart into pieces! <br/>I throw my fists against the cabin walls, when my phone's screen light up again, indicating that I've got a new message.</p>
<p>'I'll know it if you tell anyone about that, so don't you dare to try it!'</p>
<p>Tears streamed down my cheeks, what can I do?! I took some deep breaths, trying to calm myself down, I need to get out of that fucking cabin. I wiped away my tears and opened the door. I was alone, so I tried to fix my hair and face as good as possible. My eyes were still slightly red and puffy, but there's nothing I can do about that right now. <br/>I walked out of the toilets and back to the lobby.</p>
<p>"Jenna?"</p>
<p>I turned around to see Alex leaning against to wall, next to the restrooms. I didn't see him there at first.</p>
<p>"I know you said that you need some time for yourself, but I'm worried about you, it feels like you're shutting me out again"</p>
<p>"I know Al... I'm sorry"</p>
<p>"Why did ya cry, huh?"</p>
<p>"I- I dunno, it just came over me"</p>
<p>"Jenna please!"<br/>Alex begged he stood in front of me, hands on my shoulders.</p>
<p>"Stop Alexander!"<br/>I pushed him away, running back to room 505.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>A few hours later we all sat in the train back to Sheffield. Everyone was in a good mood except for Alex and me. He sat across from me, staring out of the window. I feel like a bitch, like one of those girls who just snap at their boyfriends for no reason, leaving them without any explanations. I blame those messages, everything would be fine without them! I also sorta blame Dan, for kissing me...</p>
<p>Soon we arrived at the station, I hugged everyone goodbye, except for Alex. He just waved at the guys and Breana and then quickly left.<br/>I swallowed the pain and made my way home. Once I arrived, I was greeted by my parents. My mum told me that we'd order pizza for dinner, I forced a smile and excused myself to go upstairs to my room.<br/>I unpack all my stuff whilst listening to some music. <br/>Soon my mum called me for dinner, I pulled myself together and went downstairs.</p>
<p>"How was your trip sweetheart?"<br/>My mum asked, watching me curiously.</p>
<p>"It was amazing mum! Good to be in London again... oh and the boys will get signed for that record deal, isn't that insane ?!"</p>
<p>"Wow, that's awesome! I'm sure you're proud of Alex, huh?"<br/>My dad cheered.</p>
<p>"Sure dad! I couldn't be prouder of someone"</p>
<p>After dinner, I went back to my room. I changed into some comfy clothes, some sweatpants and one of Alex's shirts. I snatched it from his bag to have something of him when he isn't here.</p>
<p>I crawled into bed and checked my phone to set the alarm clock for tomorrow.<br/>I gulped when I saw that I had another new message from the unknown number.</p>
<p>'Meet me at the school library, tomorrow after school'</p>
<p>I don't know if I wanna meet that person... maybe it's a good thing, maybe I can convince that person to delete the photos. <br/>I sighed, shutting my phone.</p>
<p>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-</p>
<p>Spoiler for chapter 29:</p>
<p>"I really don't wanna fight with you Al! I already told you that I'm sorry... it hurts when you treat me like that"</p>
<p>He spun around, arms crossed in front of his chest. His actually soft chocolate brown eyes were cold when they burned into mine.</p>
<p>"It hurts? Really?! C'mon Jenna, you did hurt me too, you yelled at me, you ignored me and you keep pushing me away from you, what do you think how I feel about that? I told you everything about my past and fears... but it seems like you don't care sometimes"</p>
<p>#</p>
<p>After my last class, I quickly made my way to the library. I was ready to meet that horrible person that destroyed my past days.</p>
<p>The library was empty, I walked through all the bookshelves and small corridors, but nobody was there. I decided to take a seat and just wait.<br/>When my phone vibrated, I pulled it out to check if I got a new message, and I got one Indeed.</p>
<p>'Turn around'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Library Pictures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jenna's  POV</p>
<p>It all felt like a flashback to my first day in school, when I was new in High Green. I tried to talk to Alex during English class, but he ignored me like I was nothing more than some wasted air.<br/>I tried so hard not to cry when a wave of frustration hit me.  <br/>A million things played around my mind, what if he already knows about the photos and might think that Dan and I are a thing now and that I'm cheating on him?! What if he knows the person who kept sending me those messages?! What if Dan planned all of this to hurt Alex and to separate him from me?! ...</p>
<p>Alex shot up from his seat and walked out of class, when  Mr Smith said goodbye, wishing us a good day.</p>
<p>I tried to avoid everyone, I sneaked from lesson to lesson and when it was break time, I made my way to the library, waiting for the last lesson of the day.<br/>Nobody even tried to call me or send a message and I wondered if they all knew it already and hate me now.</p>
<p>I gasped when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.<br/>My head shot up, <br/>Alex</p>
<p>"Do you mind if I sit 'ere?"<br/>He points to a cheer next to me. I shook my head and Alex sat down.<br/>Awkward silence filled the room, I kept staring at my folded hands on the table, whilst Alex shifted uncomfortably in his seat.</p>
<p>Minutes passed 'till I finally had the guts to say something.</p>
<p>"Alex?"<br/>His head immediately shot up and he looked me into the eyes.</p>
<p>"I wanted to apologise for yesterday... I behaved like a proper bitch and I'm sorry for that. I never wanted to yell at you, or shut you out."<br/>I stopped and looked back at my hands, they were a little shaky, so I put them under the table.</p>
<p>"But why did ya cry yesterday?"<br/>Why did he ask the one question I just cannot answer...</p>
<p>"Listen, Alex, I can't tell you why... I need to sort things out... I know that is not what you want to hear..."</p>
<p>"But why? Has it something to do with me?!"</p>
<p>"Nooo!... well, not at all.."<br/>I mentally slapped myself for that.</p>
<p>"So it has something to do with me, indirectly? Tell me, Jenna!"</p>
<p>"Alex I can't..."</p>
<p>"Spill it! For god's sake!"</p>
<p>Suddenly a teacher appeared by our table, it was a middle-aged woman with short blonde hair, who wore some big glasses.</p>
<p>"If you two won't stop yelling at each other, I need to throw you out of the library!"<br/>She whispered in a harsh tone, glancing at us before she left.</p>
<p>I looked back at Alex, he covered his face with his hands, face down to the table.</p>
<p>"Alex? You're okay?"<br/>He didn't answer, I reached out for him, trying to remove his hands from his face, but he won't let me. He shot up from his seat, turning away from me.</p>
<p>"I really don't wanna fight with you Al! I already told you that I'm sorry... it hurts when you treat me like that"</p>
<p>He spun around, arms crossed in front of his chest. His actually soft chocolate brown eyes were cold when they burned into mine.</p>
<p>"It hurts? Really?! C'mon Jenna, you did hurt me too, you yelled at me, you ignored me and you keep pushing me away from you, what do you think how I feel about that? I told you everything about my past and fears... but it seems like you don't care sometimes"</p>
<p>I really didn't see that coming, I wasn't aware that he felt this way, I really care about him, I love him! </p>
<p>"I'm sorry Alex... I never knew that you see me that way, I should go now.."</p>
<p>I got up from my seat, leaving the library. Alex followed me.</p>
<p>"Jenna! Can we please talk about this? Why are running away?"</p>
<p>"Just give me some time Alex, please!"</p>
<p>"Fine..."<br/>I didn't stop walking until I reached my locker, I supposed that Alex still followed me, but when I turned around he was gone.<br/>My heart dropped and I couldn't help but feel responsible for our current situation.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>After my last class, I quickly made my way to the library. I was ready to meet that horrible person that destroyed my past days.</p>
<p>The library was empty, I walked through all the bookshelves and small corridors, but nobody was there. I decided to take a seat and just wait.<br/>When my phone vibrated, I pulled it out to check if I got a new message, and I got one Indeed.</p>
<p>'Turn around'</p>
<p>I lifted my gaze, slowly turning around. There she stood, smirking at me like I was her best friend.<br/>Olivia</p>
<p>"Olivia?! What the hell?! You did send me all those messages... and the pics?"<br/>I was shocked, to be honest, I mean she's a bitch, but that?!</p>
<p>"That's right Jenna"<br/>She took a seat opposite me.</p>
<p>"Alright, I don't have a lot of time, but we need to discuss some things, so listen to me, Jenna"<br/>I couldn't believe what I just heard. When I didn't answer, she just continued with her monologue.</p>
<p>"Well, you need to break up with Alex... you gonna do that tomorrow, not in school, let's say at his? ... so I will be there, I need to see it, just in case you're planning to fool me... I'll delete the pics of you and Dan afterwards, that's the deal, any questions?"</p>
<p>Was she aware of what she just said? This is insane! </p>
<p>"I can't break up with him! I love Alex!"</p>
<p>"But you kissed Dan"<br/>She shrugged.</p>
<p>"Noo he kissed me! Jezzz"</p>
<p>"Can't see that on the pics"</p>
<p>"Olivia, please! "</p>
<p>"That's the plan! And by the way, Alex doesn't love you back, he just used you, didn't you see that? Snap out of it girl!"</p>
<p>Her words hit me like a punch in the face, really kicked in and I remembered that call, the call that Alex forgot to end. I heard some things that I didn't want to hear. Was it true?</p>
<p>"Where do you know that from?"</p>
<p>"I heard Jamie and Nick talk about their little plan, when they sat in front of me in maths class, a week, or two ago"</p>
<p>So it is true... he played a game with me.</p>
<p>"Now you have a reason for a breakup!"<br/>She laughed, getting up from her seat. </p>
<p>"I need to hurry, so did I make myself clear? Tomorrow after school at Alex's, alright?"</p>
<p>I clenched my fists, biting my lower lip. I don't know what to do... I need to agree, otherwise, she'll spread those pics of Dan and me.</p>
<p>"Alright Olivia"<br/>I said slowly. She grinned and walked off, leaving me alone in the empty library.</p>
<p>All my feelings are mixed up, I felt sick, not physically but mentally. Why am I like this? How can I allow that bitch to treat me like that and destroy my whole life?! I'm such a weak and dumb person. I love Alex more than I ever thought, I was able to love someone, he's my everything and now I'm gonna break up with him because I made a mistake and kissed another guy. <br/>How can I live with those facts?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Mardy Bum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex's  POV</p>
<p>I haven't heard anything from Jenna since I saw her in the library yesterday.<br/>She changed a lot during the past week, I have no idea what got into her, but I know that something is wrong and she tries to hide that from me.<br/>I definitely need to find out what's wrong, it annoys me that she's so distant lately, I just don't know how long I can take it anymore.</p>
<p>I was on the way to my locker, to put my books in there, before going home.<br/>When I opened it, a tiny handwritten note fell on the floor in front of me. I picked it up and read.</p>
<p>'Hi, Alex, <br/>I think we need to talk about some things, I hope you've got some time this afternoon, meet me at your house.<br/>Jenna'</p>
<p>I stuffed the note in the pocket of my jeans.<br/>Well, at least she wants to talk now, maybe we can sort things out and get back to normal. I really miss her, there's nothing I'd like to do more than get back together with Jenna. </p>
<p>Jenna sat on the front steps of the house when I approached her, she got up and looked at me. Her expression was blank.</p>
<p>"So you wanna talk?"<br/>I asked, a bit nervous.</p>
<p>"Yeah, we have to"</p>
<p>"About the things you're trying to hide from me?"<br/>She crossed her arms in front of her chest, staring directly into my eyes.</p>
<p>"About us"</p>
<p>"Alright, go on then... shall we go in?"</p>
<p>"No, it'll be a short talk anyway"</p>
<p>"Oh.. okay why?"<br/>I felt my hands go clammy, what was that supposed to mean?</p>
<p>"Why? Because you lied to me! you lied right into my face Alexander!"<br/>She blurted out, waving her arms around furiously.</p>
<p>"What do ya mean?! I never lied to you, love"</p>
<p>"I can't believe that you're still acting like you've done nothing... do you remember the night when I had my fallout?"</p>
<p>I nodded slowly.</p>
<p>"Well, Do you remember that I called you earlier that day? You told me that you were busy, making some popcorn, that's why you hung up, right?"</p>
<p>I remembered that day, the lads were at mine and we watched some tv.<br/>I nodded again.</p>
<p>"You didn't end that call... I heard the boys and you talking about your plan,  the plan to get rid of Olivia. You just used me Alex! You never loved me! And now you tell me that you never lied to me?!"</p>
<p>I wasn't able to move, I just stared at her with wide eyes. Why did I not tell her about that before? I could've explained everything to her.. but now it's too late. I'm so stupid! And there's nothing I can do about it now... Jenna hates me, I can see it in her eyes. She'll never trust me again...</p>
<p>"Jenna, please! Let me explain that to you, love! It's not like it seems! First I-"<br/>But Jenna just cut me off before I could explain a single thing like I expected.</p>
<p>"There's nothing to explain Alexander we're done"</p>
<p>"No Jenna, please let me explain the situation!"<br/>I stepped closer to her, but she immediately moved back, I stopped in my tracks.</p>
<p>"Jenna, please!"<br/>I reached out for her, but she just stared at me me, she doesn't make any attempts of moving towards me.</p>
<p>"I need to go now, it's over"<br/>Her voice trembled and I saw the tears forming in her eyes.</p>
<p>She turned around and sprinted away, leaving me alone. I know that I shouldn't have lied to her and all that, but how can she end it like that? There is so much between us, it feels like she just threw all her feelings for me away.</p>
<p>A single tear rolled down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away and stormed inside the house.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Jenna's  POV</p>
<p>I run away as fast as I could, leaving Alex like that was the worst thing I've ever done. It feels like my heart shattered into pieces when I broke up with him. I'd never be able to piece it back together without him. He's all I had and now I lost him, I hurt him and I know that I'll never get over him.<br/>I saw the tears forming in his eyes, when I stepped back from him, it hurt so much to see him like that. This image will haunt me until eternity.</p>
<p>Soon I reached the park where I'd meet Olivia. I collapsed on one of the benches, crying the shit out of me. </p>
<p>"Wow, that was a good show! Did you see his face? Oh my lord, you really hurt him, Jenna!"<br/>Olivia giggled as she approached me.</p>
<p>I lifted my gaze, looking at her. She's disgusting me, how can someone be like that? She's not human. The way she treats the people around her is horrible.</p>
<p>"Just delete the photos Olivia, and we're done"</p>
<p>She smirked at me, but the smirk soon turned into a disgusting laugh.</p>
<p>"You really thought, I'd delete those pics? Oh, Jenna, you're so stupid! If I'd delete them, you'd immediately ran back to Alex and explain the whole situation and you two would probably get back together... you see, that's not what I want"</p>
<p>"NO! We had a deal !"</p>
<p>"Oh really? I can't remember"<br/>She shrugged and turned around.</p>
<p>"Thanks for the show, bye Jenna!"</p>
<p>She can't do that to me! She just can't!! Why am I so stupid?! Why did I believe that bitch?! I knew that she's a Bitch I should not trust, but I did trust her anyway, why?! </p>
<p>My head sunk down I to my hands. My life is a complete mess and there's nothing I can do about that now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jenna's  POV</p>
<p>Days passed by, then a week and I still don't have the guts to face Alex after our breakup. I skipped English and PE to avoid him, but I can't do that for the rest of the half turn.<br/>After two weeks of successfully avoiding him, I decided it was time to go back to English and PE. <br/>It is not just Alex who I avoided, I haven't talked to the guys or Breana since that day. I ignored all their messages and calls. Matt would come over from time to time and ask for me, but I told my parents to tell him that I don't wanna see anyone.</p>
<p>It's Thursday and my last class for today is English. I tried it, but I couldn't shake off that weird feeling in my stomach. I'd see Alex today... what am I supposed to say? Or will he just ignore me? ...</p>
<p>At lunchtime, I sat on a tiny table in the back of the cafeteria, like I used too since that day. <br/>I had a good view of the table where Dan and Sarah sat, but I always tried to avoid their gaze.<br/>But today something was different, my eyes flickered to a table on the other side of the large room. There, at the big table, they sat. Nick, Jamie, Matt, Breana .. and Alex. <br/>They're usually outside at the back of the schoolyard, but I suppose it's too cold for that today. <br/>It slightly snows outside and it's freezing.<br/>I saw them laughing about some random joke or whatever, they looked so happy ... except for Alex. He propped his head on his elbow, staring at the food in front of him, I just saw his profile but he doesn't seem happy at all.<br/>I felt awful.<br/>When I noticed Jamie, glancing at me, I immediately lowered my gaze, staring at my food.<br/>When I looked up again, I meet Alex's eyes, he's staring straight at me, even from the distance I could see how sad his chocolate brown puppy eyes looked.<br/>Also, the rest of the guys was staring at me by now, I couldn't take it anymore. I shot up from the seat and ran out of the cafeteria.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>I sat in my usual place, in the back of the room, when Mr Smith started the lesson. Alex wasn't next to me and I wondered if he'd skip English for today. <br/>Before I could think about that even further, Alex hurried into the room and sat down on the chair next to me.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Mr Smith, I had a chat with Mr Miller... that's why I'm late"</p>
<p>He began to unpack his stuff without looking at me. His voice still echoed in my head, it was good to hear it again.</p>
<p>"Alright Mr Turner"</p>
<p>Mr Smith carried on with his lesson, but I couldn't concentrate properly when Alex sat next to me. He wrote something into that tiny notebook of his, he covered it with his right arm so that I couldn't read it.<br/>I tried to think of anything to say, but I don't know if small talk was a good idea, I kept glancing at him from time to time, during the lesson, but he completely ignored me.</p>
<p>The lesson ended and I started to pack my stuff back into my bag. Alex rushed past me and out of the room. <br/>Is this how we'd carry on now?</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Back at home I dropped my bag on the floor and lie on my bed. I reached into the pocket of my skirt, but my phone wasn't there. A wave of panic washed over me, I jumped up and crouched on the floor, next to my bag. <br/>I hold it up, turning it upside down so all the stuff fell out of the bag. </p>
<p>Fortunately, I found my phone, I picked it up from the floor and sighed, looking at the mess in front of me.<br/>I started to put the things back into my bag when something caught my attention, I picked it up.<br/>It was a CD case, on the cover was a photo of Alex and me kissing... it was one of the Polaroids Alex took. I gasped, pressing my hand over my mouth.<br/>Did Alex put that in my bag today? Sure he did! Who else would?!</p>
<p>I turned the case around, it has a text on the back,</p>
<p>'For Jenna,<br/>Do you remember our first date?'</p>
<p>I stared at the text, my eyes began to water. A single tear dropped on the CD case, I quickly wiped my eyes, taking a deep breath, before opening the case.</p>
<p>It revealed a CD. I ran my fingers over the bold black letters on it, recognising Alex's boyish handwriting.<br/>It said 'The Bakery'.</p>
<p>I reached for my CD player, put the CD in there and hit the play button. <br/>There was a sound of a tuning guitar before the song started,</p>
<p>I wish you would have smiled in the bakery</p>
<p>Or sat on a tatty settee</p>
<p>At some mutual friend's gathering</p>
<p>And the more you keep on looking, the more <br/>it's hard to take</p>
<p>Love, we're in stalemate</p>
<p>To never meet is surely where we're bound</p>
<p>There's one in every town</p>
<p>Just there to grind you down</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I wish I would have seen you in the post office</p>
<p>Well, maybe I did and I missed it</p>
<p>Too busy with the mind on clever lines</p>
<p>Why not the rounders pitch or the canteen?</p>
<p>You're slacking, love, where have you been?</p>
<p>Just had to go and wait until tonight</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To give me the invite</p>
<p>Don't worry, it's alright</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I wish I would have seen you down in the arcade</p>
<p>Sipping on a lemonade</p>
<p>In the paper cup and chewing on the straw</p>
<p>And I wish I'd seen you in the bakery</p>
<p>But if I'd seen you in the bakery</p>
<p>You probably wouldn't have seen me</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I just sat on the floor, listening to Alex's beautiful voice and those incredibly genius, beautiful, cute, amazing lyrics. <br/>The song ended and I was unable to do anything, I just stared at the CD player, the CD  was still spinning. <br/>I was about to hit the repeat button when I heard a crack and then Alex's voice, I stopped in my tracks.</p>
<p>"Hey, Jenna... I hope you'll hear that, I'm not sure if you stopped after the song or if you even listened to it at all... anyway I wrote that song for you, Jen because I still love you even when you don't feel the same way about me, I remembered our first date at the bakery and I wondered where this girl has gone, the girl I met at that bakery, the girl I fell in love with... Please meet me at the bakery this Saturday around two in the noon... I love you, bye"</p>
<p>There was a click and then the song started to play again.<br/>I started sobbing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. January Blues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex's  POV</p>
<p>I'm at the bakery, sitting in a booth and staring out the window. <br/>It's Saturday, around two in the noon and Jenna isn't here. I start wondering if she actually played the CD or if she just threw it away. Maybe she didn't play it till the end and missed my message...<br/>Damn it... I should've written it on the back of the case...</p>
<p>I sat there for hours, but she didn't turn up. The lady, who served me, gave me a compassionate look when I left.</p>
<p>I walked down the streets, the sky was already pitch black by now. <br/>I felt awful, <br/>It's all my fault... I totally screwed up my relationship with Jenna, and all this just happened because I didn't had the guts to tell her about the plan earlier! She would've understood it if I just had the chance to explain it to her, but now she thinks that I only played with her, that she means nothing to me, that I used her like some random girl... and probably that everything I told her about me, is just a lie...she'll never talk to me again... fuck</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>In that night I promised myself to stay away from Jenna, to not hurt her any more. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>~2 months later~</p>
<p>Jenna's  POV</p>
<p>It has been nearly two months since I talked to Alex last time, now it's January.<br/>We still sit next to each other in English class, but we're never talking. <br/>I can't help it but glance at Alex during our classes or even in the breaks, but he never looks over to me. <br/>I haven't talked to my friends, who are also Alex's friends. I feel lonely, but deserve it, I'm the worst of all.</p>
<p>I miss everything about Alex, his beautiful eyes that burned into mine, ever so softly;  his soft pinkish lips and the sweet kisses; his warm body and the tender hugs; his breathtaking, boyish smile; his hair, his scent and his beautiful voice. <br/>I still have the CD, he made for me, I listen to it at least twice a day, I can't help it but cry every time I hear the almost hidden message after the click sound.<br/>My parents think I have depression.</p>
<p>The band became more and more popular, everyone in school knows about them. <br/>After they got signed for that record deal, they disappeared more often from school. <br/>I knew they probably have band practice or they drive to London, to record some demos and songs. I'm so happy for them and proud of course.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>After biology class, I quickly made my way to my locker. I walked through the crowded corridor and finally reached it. A neon pink flyer hung down on it, I pulled it off and read,</p>
<p>'The Boardwalk presents Arctic Monkeys on Friday, January 20th. <br/>Don't miss it!"</p>
<p>I stared at the flyer for a moment before I stuffed it into the pocket of my coat. <br/>After putting the rest of my books back into my locker, I walked home.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The pink flyer landed on the floor when I took off my coat. <br/>I picked it up and sat on my bed.<br/>I'd love to see them perform again, it's been a long time since I last saw them...<br/>But I can't go... no, what if Alex spots me in the crowd? I don't know if I could stand his gaze... What if Breana is there?... of course she will... <br/>maybe I should go, I could wear a cap.. nobody would recognise me...</p>
<p>After minutes of thinking about, rather I should go or not, what felt like hours, I finally decided to go and see them perform.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>It's Friday, January 20th. 8 pm and I'm waiting in front of The Boardwalk. I took a deep breath and climbed the few stairs to the entrance, walking inside. <br/>The place was filled with people, everyone seemed to enjoy themselves, drinking, dancing and so on.<br/>I made my way through the crowd, to a spot at the right side of the large room, a couple feet away from the stage. <br/>I pushed my cap a little over my eyes, fiddling with the sleeves of my shirt, whilst I waited for the guys to walk on stage.<br/>I'm nervous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex's  POV</p>
<p>We are backstage at The Boardwalk, Jamie and Nick play cards, while Matt is snogging Breana on the sofa. I try not to stare at them, but they annoy me.</p>
<p>"Hey, Al! You're alright?"<br/>Jamie asked with a concerned expression on his face.</p>
<p>"I'm fine Jamie, don't worry"</p>
<p>"Do ya wanna join us? I know you've got the poker face Al"<br/>Jamie grinned at me. He's definitely trying to cheer me up, it starts to get on my nerves. <br/>Since the breakup with Jenna, the lads think I've changed. They told me that I need to move on, that I should stop to look like a depressed prick. <br/>Well, I'm trying.</p>
<p>"Not today mate, we'll be on stage in a couple minutes"<br/>I shrugged but gave him a smile.</p>
<p>"Alright mate"<br/>He turned his attention back to the game.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>We walked on stage, the crowd cheered. I waved at them and they cheered even more. It's a rare feeling that I cannot really describe when I step on stage. It's something between uncontrollable panic and pure joy. <br/>I love it.</p>
<p>We started with the first song, a new one, The View From The Afternoon. <br/>Everyone danced and screamed, whilst I gazed around the room. I don't know what I'm expecting, what if I spot her in the crowd? No probably not, she'd never come to one of our gigs...<br/>I couldn't help it but continued to gaze around. I spotted a few girls from school, also some guys, they were enjoying themselves. My eyes flickered to the bar and over to the back of the room. I stopped when I saw a girl on the right side of the stage, hidden behind some guys. She's wearing a cap so I can't see her face. She's swaying to the beat, she seems to enjoy it. <br/>But that isn't Jenna... she can't be.</p>
<p>I tried to concentrate on our gig, but from time to time, my thoughts drifted to Jenna, my eyes flickered to the girl.<br/>Maybe I'm gonna try to get to her after the gig... she can't be Jenna, can she?</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>We ended it with I Bet You Look Good On The Dancefloor, and walked off stage. Breana came over with some beer bottles, she handed one to each of us.<br/>I took mine and rushed past her, out of the backstage room and into the crowd. <br/>A few girls already waited on the door, they were asking for a photo, but I ignored them. I had a mission! I need to find the girl with the cap. <br/>I gazed over to the bar, she isn't there. Blood rushes in my head, where is she?! <br/>I turned around and walked towards the exit, I bumped into a few people but I don't care. <br/>The doors slammed open, I blinked a few times. It's pretty dark outside and the street lamps aren't a big help, but I saw the girl. She's walking down the road.</p>
<p>"HEY!"<br/>She didn't stopped.</p>
<p>"JENNA!"<br/>Against all my expectations she stopped, slowly turning around.</p>
<p>"JENNA?"<br/>I took a few steps to her direction, she looked up and her gaze met mine for a few seconds. <br/>I jogged towards her, but she turned around, sprinting away.</p>
<p>"WAIT!"<br/>She kept running away, leaving me here in the middle of the streets.<br/>My head hung low as I walked back inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jenna's  POV</p>
<p>Arctic Monkeys' debut album, Whatever People Say I Am, That's What I'm Not, was released on 23rd. January 2006.<br/>It's Monday, but I don't care, I skipped school to go to the local record store and grab my copy of the album. <br/>I'm not the only one anyway, I recognised a few faces when I walked into the store.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Back at home, I listened to the album for the rest of the day. It's brilliant and I love it! <br/>When 'You Probably Couldn't See For The Lights But You Were Staring Straight At Me' started playing, I remembered the day Alex played it for me the first time... he told me that he wrote it for me... and now it's on their album! Why did he put it on the album when we're not together anymore? <br/>Does that mean he still has some feelings for me? </p>
<p>I'll never know...</p>
<p>A few days later, around dinner time, my dad called my mum and me to the living room. <br/>I sat down on the big white, comfy sofa. Mum sat next to me in the wicker chair.<br/>Dad stood in front of us, looking between my mum and me. The way he looked at us made me suspicious.</p>
<p>"Alright, family! I need to tell you something... some great news!"<br/>The way he pronounces the word 'great' made me feel sick. I gulped </p>
<p>"My former employer, Mr Collins, made me an offer I cannot refuse... he told me that they have some trouble in London and they need me back there... I'll get a position in the management! Isn't that great news?! We'll move back to London!"</p>
<p>I looked at mum, she smiled widely and got up to hug dad. Is this reality ?! I mean she was the one who used to hate the city! And now?! </p>
<p>I just stared at them, still feeling sick.</p>
<p>"Oh Jenna, don't look at me like that sweetheart... I thought you always wanted to move back to London, huh?"<br/>I said nothing.</p>
<p>"Is it because of that guy... Alex?"<br/>Don't you dare to mention him, dad!<br/>I closed my eyes.</p>
<p>"Jenna, you know that we're worried about you... I thought it would be good for you to move back-"<br/>I got up, running upstairs to my room. I slammed the door behind me and fell back on my bed, sobbing heavily.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The last day I saw Alex Turner, was the day we moved back to London. <br/>He came to visit Matt, I was outside, helping my parents to put all our belongings in the trunk of our car. </p>
<p>Alex stood on the other side of the street, staring at me. </p>
<p>"Jenna c'mon! Get it the car!" <br/>My dad called slightly annoyed. </p>
<p>I gazed at Alex, he looked sad, a few strands of hair covered his eyes. <br/>I bit my lower lip and waved at him. He hesitated for a second but then he waved back. </p>
<p>"Jenna!"<br/>My dad yelled again. </p>
<p>I sighed and got in the car. Dad started the engine, I turned around to look out of the back window. <br/>Alex was still there, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his black jeans. <br/>I stared at him as long as possible, until he disappeared behind the houses.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Uni</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~4 Years Later~</p>
<p>Jenna's  POV</p>
<p>The University of Sheffield is a great escape from London and my parents. Moving back to Sheffield was probably the best decision I've ever made.</p>
<p>I woke up to the annoying sound of my buzzing alarm clock. I growled, struggling to switch it off.</p>
<p>"Morning Jen !"<br/>Zoe, my dorm mate, walked into my bedroom. She wore that face that just told me she's up to something.</p>
<p>"Leave me alone Zoe.."<br/>I mumbled, covering my head in my pillow.</p>
<p>I heard her footsteps coming closer, they stopped in front of my bed. I looked up.</p>
<p>"What do you want?"</p>
<p>"There's something I wanna ask you, Jen.."</p>
<p>"Can't it wait till later? My class ends quite early today... we could talk later"</p>
<p>"No, I need to ask you now, in case I need the rest of the day to convince you!"<br/>She smirked at me and I rolled my eyes, I sat up in my bed.</p>
<p>"Go on then"</p>
<p>"Alright! Do you remember the big party I told you about?"</p>
<p>Oh no... not that again...</p>
<p>"Sure... you said that we couldn't go because it's some kind of VIP party, right?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, exactly!" She clapped her hands together in joy. </p>
<p>"And what's the matter? We can't go right?"</p>
<p>"Oh, that's exactly what I want to talk about with you! ... You know Oliver, don't you? The guy from that bar?"</p>
<p>"Yah I know him..."</p>
<p>"Well, Oliver knows someone who knows the owner of the club where that big party is... aaaand HE GOT US SOME VIP TICKETS!!!"</p>
<p>Zoe reached into the back pockets of her jeans, pulling out two cards and bracelets which look like those you get at festivals. She waved the things in front of my face, slightly jumping. <br/>I frowned.</p>
<p>"I don't know Zoe... I'm not in the mood for partying, you know?"</p>
<p>"Jezzzz Jenna! I knew you'd say that... you know why?" -She pulled her thinking face- "oh, I know! You always tell me the same thing!"</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes, hands on her hips. <br/>I sighed.</p>
<p>"Jenna, you need to go out again! Last time we went partying together was weeks ago! You're always in this depressed mood when I talk about parties and stuff like that... is it because that guy you never-"</p>
<p>I cut her off before she could mention him.. I'm not over him.. not even after four damn years.</p>
<p>"Don't mention him, Zoe! You know I don't want to talk about him!"</p>
<p>"Maybe you should talk about him... I mean to get rid of the all the pain and bad memories, I mean you don't even tell me his name.."</p>
<p>"Stop Zoe... I'll think about it alright?"</p>
<p>"About that guy or the party?"</p>
<p>"The Party of course"</p>
<p>Zoe smiled widely and hugged me. When she pulled away, a cheeky grin appeared on her face.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"I don't know his name, but I know what he looks like... that guy"</p>
<p>"Fookin' hell Zoe! How?!"</p>
<p>"I once found a Polaroid of you and some guy kissing, it lay on the floor"</p>
<p>She shrugged, avoiding eye contact with me. </p>
<p>"When?!"</p>
<p>"A few months ago... so am I right? Was that him?"</p>
<p>"Yah you're right... and now get the fuck out of my room! I'm running late"</p>
<p>Zoe blew a kiss at me and disappeared. My dorm mate is a curious psycho...</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>I really love my art class, I love drawing and taking pictures and all of that stuff, but today it's different. <br/>I couldn't concentrate properly 'cause Zoe brought the thoughts of Alex, which I pushed to the very back of my mind, back into my head. <br/>I messed up my drawing.... fuck</p>
<p>All I want is to forget about the whole thing, looking forwards and not backwards, but I guess it's my fault that I can't let go. <br/>I'm still a massive fan of the Monkeys... their music still catches me, even though we lost contact completely. <br/>I bought all their albums... Whatever People Say I Am, That's What I'm Not, Favourite Worst Nightmare and of course Humbug... you can tell I can't wait for album number four. <br/>Sometimes when I walk past the magazines in the shops, I gaze at the covers and sometimes I see the guys on them. They changed a lot during the years... Alex got long hair recently.</p>
<p>I made my way back to my dorm, walking past the local kiosk when my eyes caught something on the cover of some British celebrity magazine. I read the headline,</p>
<p>                            'IT'S  OVER!<br/>             Rock God Alex Turner and <br/>          Model Alexa Chung broke up!'<br/>          'Read the whole story on page 10!'</p>
<p>I blinked a couple times, still staring at the cover. I didn't even know they were back together, I remembered Alex once told me about her and how they broke up the first time... I never thought they’d get back together after that. I turned my whole attention on the magazine cover, there was a picture of them, walking side by side, but a massive zigzag line was separating them. </p>
<p>"Miss? ... hey!"<br/>The owner of the tiny kiosk yelled at me, I snapped out of my trance and looked up.</p>
<p>"Are you gonna buy one of these, or not?"<br/>He snapped at me.</p>
<p>"Oh.. no, excuse me... I'll go"<br/>I turned around and quickly walked away to my dorm. My head filled with thoughts about no one else, but Alex Turner... 'rock god'.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Fire And The Thud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jenna's  POV</p>
<p>"C'mon Jenna! We're running late"<br/>Zoe shouted across our tiny flat. I stood in front of the mirror in my room, trying to figure out if the outfit I picked was decent enough for a party like this.<br/>I wore a black, sleeveless high waist dress, a small glitter belt around my waist and some flat white ballerinas. </p>
<p>I heard a crack and the door swung open, Zoe leaned in the doorframe.</p>
<p>"You look gorgeous, Jenna! Now let's go!"</p>
<p>"I don't know..."</p>
<p>"Jezzzz !"<br/>She walked across the room, grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the front door. I managed to grab my tiny black clutch on the way outside.</p>
<p>It was a short drive to the party location, Zoe managed to park the car properly and near the entrance. <br/>We got out of the car and made our way to the entrance. There were already a lot of people waiting outside and probably even more inside. The loud music echoed through my head whilst I'm gazing over the parked cars, they looked pretty expensive and fancy... I know Zoe told me that we're going to an exclusive VIP party, but I didn't expect it to be like a proper VIP party. </p>
<p>We were next in the queue and showed the man our VIP-cards and bracelets. He told us to wear the bracelets till we'd leave the party. <br/>I exchanged a glance with Zoe before we got inside. </p>
<p>The place wasn't overcrowded like I expected, some people were dancing, others stood around the bar and some sat in the big lounge chairs or just walked across the large room. There also seems to be another room in the back, maybe a more quiet place...<br/>I walk towards the bar, but Zoe grabbed my arm, I twirled around.</p>
<p>"Jenna, I have a plan!" <br/>Zoe shouted into my ear, over the loud music.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"<br/>I shouted back.</p>
<p>"Don't get me wrong Jen, but I planned to have fun tonight, maybe with a nice guy, you know?"<br/>She shot me her sorry-I-know-I'm-a-bad-friend-look. <br/>I sighed, why did she even bother me to come with her, when she planned to leave me alone and make out with some random guy?!<br/>I'm annoyed...</p>
<p>"Fine... how do you plan to get back home?"</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes in annoyance, although I should be the one who's annoyed.</p>
<p>"If I meet a guy, you can have the car"<br/>She shrugged and gave me the keys.</p>
<p>I turned around and walked over to the bar, sitting on one of the comfy-looking leather chairs.<br/>Zoe can be such a bitch sometimes... I really don't get her! Why does she drag me here and then dump me like I was nothing more than some companion, she doesn't need anymore?!</p>
<p>"What can I get you?"<br/>I heard a deep voice asking, my head shot up.<br/>The bartender smiled at me.</p>
<p>"Margarita please"<br/>I said out of habit, immediately regretting it, 'cause it's another thing that reminds me of Alex.</p>
<p>The bartender placed the drink in front of me, I squeezed the straw between thumb and index finger, before I took a sip of the Margarita. It doesn't taste half as good as the ones Alex mixed for us...</p>
<p>"Rough day, huh?"<br/>The bartender asked, still smiling at me. I forced a smile.</p>
<p>"Yah.."</p>
<p>"I'm Lewis by the way"<br/>He reached out his hand, I shook it.</p>
<p>"Jenna"<br/>I said, trying to sound not too depressed. </p>
<p>"So, what are you doing here Jenna?"</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"Are you an actress? Or from the music business... maybe a manager? .. I mean most people at this party are here because they're trying to get in contact with other artists or managements to arrange some collaborations or whatever... that's why it's called a VIP party"<br/>He looked at me blankly, like I was an alien or something </p>
<p>"Oh.. no.. I'm just a student, my friend managed to get us some VIP-cards... I didn't know it is that kind of party.."<br/>I bit my lower lip, feeling like a complete idiot.</p>
<p>"Wow, that's interesting! So you're here to meet some celebrities, huh?"<br/>He winked at me, 'causing me to blush slightly.</p>
<p>"Not really... I just wanted to have a good time with my friend, but she left me alone... I'll probably leave soon"</p>
<p>"Ahhh damn it! She just left you alone?"</p>
<p>"Mmhhh"</p>
<p>"I bet you're pretty angry now"</p>
<p>"Yup"</p>
<p>"Want another drink?"</p>
<p>"Sure"</p>
<p>He walked over to a cupboard with a big collection of different liquors, pulling some of them out and mixing them together in his shaker. <br/>When he came back to me, he placed a large drink in front of me. It smelled quite tropical.</p>
<p>"That's my special mixture"<br/>He stated, a big smirk plastered on his face.</p>
<p>"Oh, thank you"<br/>I forced another smile and took a sip of the drink, it tasted amazing, like strawberry and melon with a hint of coconut. </p>
<p>"Wow, it tastes awesome! I love it!"</p>
<p>"I'm glad you like it, Jenna"</p>
<p>He walked over to serve some other guests, I noticed that the place became busier by now. <br/>I already finished half of my drink, when he came back.</p>
<p>"Woah! Slow down, that's not a drink you should swallow down like it is nothing!"</p>
<p>"Ups.."<br/>I giggled, I'm not drunk yet, not even tipsy, but the way he looks at me made me laugh.</p>
<p>"Hey, did you already check out the lounge room? It's not that busy there, maybe you should go there and relax a bit, huh?"</p>
<p>"Sounds nice, I'll check it out then"<br/>I smiled at him and got up from my seat.<br/>He waved at me and I waved back with my left hand, my right hand was carrying that big ass drink. </p>
<p>I walked down the three small steps to the lounge area, but my right foot stumbled over something and I was about to fall. I managed to grip the bannister before I could fall, but I spilt my drink... not on the floor, but on some guy. I gasp.</p>
<p>"Omg, I'm so sorry sir! It wasn't my intention to spill that drink on you"<br/>The material of his white button-down shirt became more and more transparent, I felt like a proper fool.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, love"<br/>I froze, my whole body tensed up, never would I not recognise this voice, out of all voices. I slowly lifted my gaze to look at the man.</p>
<p>"A-Alex?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Blind Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex's  POV</p>
<p>"A-Alex?"</p>
<p>I looked down at the woman who was no longer staring at my wet, transparent shirt, but at my face. <br/>I took off my sunglasses to have a proper look at her. <br/>She looked absolutely gorgeous, quite familiar I must admit, the expression on her face told me that she was absolutely frightened... but why? </p>
<p>She said my name, the sound of her voice still echoed through my head and I realised that I know her, of course, I know her!</p>
<p>"Jenna Parker?"</p>
<p>Her eyes widened and her lips began to move, as if she wants to say something, but her voice got caught in her throat.</p>
<p>"Uhm... nice to meet you again Jen.."<br/>My voice cracked at the end, I'm not ready for this. I pushed all the memories and thoughts of her to the back of my mind, I tried to forget about her, she moved back to London, I haven't seen her in four fookin' years! She seemed absolutely unattainable for me.... but now she's here, right in front of me, bringing back all the things I tried to forget so hard. </p>
<p>"Alex?.."</p>
<p>I snapped out of my thoughts.</p>
<p>"Yeah?.."</p>
<p>"I said that I'm really sorry... I'll pay the laundry bill for you... I'm so sorry, I ruined your shirt"</p>
<p>"No, no! It's okay, don't worry love"<br/>I managed to smirk at her, although I'm still in shock.</p>
<p>"I... I know this might sound a bit weird, I mean we haven't seen each other in years... but.. would you like to go over to the lounge room and maybe have a little chat and another drink?"<br/>I'm sure she'll say no, I mean there's nothing between us anymore... she might have a boyfriend.. well, I'm pretty sure she has one, she's still the same stunning girl I fell for all these years ago...</p>
<p>"Of course, I'd love that"<br/>her lips turned into a tiny smile.</p>
<p>My brain needs a few seconds to process that she just agreed. <br/>I smirked at her and turned around, walking towards the lounge room, Jenna followed me.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>We sat down in a near booth, Jenna sat opposite me. The place was quieter than I imagined it, although you can still hear the loud buzz of the music in the back.<br/>The situation was ridiculous, we just stared at each other and looked away when the other noticed it. It's like a blind date situation when you just don't know what to say and just keep strangely gazing at each other...</p>
<p>"I'll go and get us some drinks, alright?"<br/>Jenna nodded, gazing right into my eyes.</p>
<p>"So.. what can I get you?"</p>
<p>"What can you recommend ?"<br/>She asked, her stunning greenish eyes sparkled in the dim light, hypnotising me.</p>
<p>"Oh, Uhm... What about a Martini? They're quite good here"<br/>I managed to shutter.</p>
<p>"Alright"<br/>She smirked at me softly.<br/>I felt my cheeks burning and quickly walked over to the bar. <br/>I can't believe that she still has that kind of effect on me after all these years.</p>
<p>I ordered our drinks and waited at the bar. I gazed over to Jenna, her back was facing towards me. <br/>She moved her head, I quickly turned around, facing the bartender. He placed the drinks in front of me. I took them and walked back to our booth.</p>
<p>"There you are!"<br/>I passed her the drink, she smiled at me and mumbled a 'thank you'.<br/>I watched her taking a few sips of the Martini, trying not to imagine how things would have been if we were still together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Woah! It's awesome Alex!"</p>
<p>"I told you so"<br/>I winked at her, she giggled. I missed the way she said my name, I wish she'd call me Al, again, or even Alexander...</p>
<p>"So... what are you doing here on this fancy VIP party all alone ?"</p>
<p>Her smile disappeared and got replaced by a frown. She doesn't answer.</p>
<p>"Did I say something wrong?"</p>
<p>"No! Of course not... I'm actually not alone.."<br/>She paused for a moment.<br/>Fuck I knew she has a boyfriend...</p>
<p>"I'm actually here with my friend Zoe... she's my dorm mate... but she told me that she'd rather hang out with some boy than me, I don't know why she even dragged me to that party when she actually planned to leave me on my own!"<br/>Jenna was literally screaming at me at the end of her speech. Something in my face must have told her that.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to shout at you... I'm just angry .. I'm sorry"<br/>Her head hung, I wanted to reach out for her, but sometimes hold me back.</p>
<p>"Don't worry love, that's relatable"<br/>She lifted her head, about to say something when we got interrupted by a girl, who just stormed into the lounge room. <br/>She gazed around furiously till she spotted us, she walked around the room towards us. Jenna noticed me staring at something behind her, so she turned around.</p>
<p>"Zoe? Are you okay?!"<br/>The girl, who was Jenna's dorm mate Zoe, obviously, approached our booth.</p>
<p>"I thought you left already, Jen! I was looking for you!"</p>
<p>"Slow down Zoe! You're the one who wanted-"<br/>She cut Jenna off, mid-sentence.</p>
<p>"Yah, Yah I know, whatever...can we leave now?"<br/>Jenna looked at me and then back to Zoe.</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"I don't wanna talk about it, okay?! Let's leave please!"</p>
<p>"But Zoe, I can't go now... I don't want to"<br/>I watched them arguing, you can tell Jenna was pretty angry, but there was also something sad in her voice.</p>
<p>"Hey... Uhm... Jenna, we can talk another time, if you need to go, I don't want to cause any trouble..."</p>
<p>They stopped snapping at each other and looked at me. </p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Of course!... wait I'll give you my number"<br/>She held out her phone for me, I grabbed it and saved my number to her contacts. This situation reminds me of that day back when we were in school when I first saved my number to her phone...</p>
<p>She smiled at me warmly.</p>
<p>"No way?! Wait! You're the guy from that Polaroid pic, aren't you?"</p>
<p>Zoe's eyes nearly popped out of her head, when she looked between Jenna and me.</p>
<p>"What ?"<br/>I'm confused.What is she talking about?</p>
<p>"Zoe!"<br/>Jenna looked annoyed and kinda embarrassed.</p>
<p>"But it is him, right?!"</p>
<p>"Just go to the car, I'll be there in a second!"</p>
<p>"But.."</p>
<p>"GO!"</p>
<p>Zoe glanced back at me one last time and then walked towards the exit.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry Alex.."</p>
<p>"Ahh C'mon ! There's no reason to be sorry for anything"</p>
<p>She nodded, silence filled the air.</p>
<p>"What Polaroid did she talk about?"<br/>Jenna sighed before she answered.</p>
<p>"Do you remember the Polaroids we took with my old camera? ...The ones where we kissed?"</p>
<p>Damn it, how could I forget about them...</p>
<p>"Sure I remember..."</p>
<p>"Well, she found one in my room.."</p>
<p>"Oh"</p>
<p>"Yeah.."</p>
<p>Silence again.</p>
<p>"I... I should go, Zoe is waiting for me"</p>
<p>"Yeah, you should.."</p>
<p>Jenna took a few steps towards me, she was close, Well you couldn't get much closer...<br/>And then she pulled me into a quick hug. <br/>Her warm embrace sends shivers down my spine, oh lord I missed her so much.</p>
<p>She pulled away too soon and I instantly felt cold again. </p>
<p>"Bye Alex"<br/>She waved at me and walked away.</p>
<p>"Jenna, wait!"<br/>She turned around.</p>
<p>"Will you call me?"</p>
<p>"Of course! "<br/>She laughed and I joined her. </p>
<p>"Bye Jen"</p>
<p>"Bye Alex"</p>
<p>She waved a last time and disappeared behind the exit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Philophobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex's  POV</p>
<p>It's been four days since I've met Jenna at that god damn party. She hasn't called me yet and I started to lose hope that she ever would. </p>
<p>I'm supposed to fly back to LA in about a week, we're currently working on our fourth record and I thought it was a good idea to go back to Sheffield for a couple days, meet my parents and maybe catch up with some old friends. Well, that's why I was at that party actually, I never thought I'd meet Jenna there...</p>
<p>Now I'm in my hotel room, sitting on the bed and playing guitar. I'm working on some new song, trying to find the right lyrics. <br/>Meeting Jenna really troubled my mind, but it also gave me a lot of new song ideas, the lyrics floated through my mind, I just need to write them down.<br/>But I just couldn't concentrate properly on the song, my thoughts always drift back to Jenna and the fact that she's not calling me. I really might go crazy!</p>
<p>I got up and walked around the room, trying to remember what she said to me at the party. She told me that this Zoe girl is her dorm mate.. what means that she's probably a student... I mean students live in dorms, right? </p>
<p>And when Jenna is a student, here in Sheffield, then she's probably studying at the local university, I just figured. <br/>That's where I could find her...</p>
<p>I got caught in the heat of the moment,  ran around the room to collect my phone, purse and keys and sprinted out of the room.</p>
<p>I was halfway to the lobby when I noticed that I just wore a pair of boxers and some black plain shirt. <br/>What the fuck?! How could I forget to get dressed?!</p>
<p>I felt the heat crawling up my face and sprinted back to my hotel room before anyone could see me.<br/>I got dressed in a pair of black ripped jeans, a white v-neck shirt and my favourite jean jacket.<br/>Before heading out again, I checked twice if I didn't forget anything. This time I didn't.<br/>On the way out, I grabbed my sunglasses from the tiny coffee table and made my way down to the lobby.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Searching Jenna at a foreign uni campus on my own, wasn't the best idea. After walking around like a lost toddler in a supermarket, I rather look for the campus office to ask for her. </p>
<p>I managed to find the office and was greeted by a friendly-looking, old lady. </p>
<p>"So what can I do for you dear?"<br/>She pushed her glasses up, to have a better look at me I suppose. </p>
<p>"Uhm... I'm looking for someone, I thought you could help me with that Ma'am"<br/>I smiled at her.</p>
<p>"Of course dear! Who are you looking for?"</p>
<p>"Her name is Jenna Parker... I know that she has a dorm mate who's name is Zoe"</p>
<p>"Give me a second dear"<br/>Her fingers moved slowly over the keyboard. She leaned over to the desktop to have a better look at whatever she's looking at. She scrolled down the page, for what felt like hours, but I patiently waited.<br/>Once she returns to me, a grin appeared on her face.</p>
<p>"I've found her! She's living in the girls dorm in apartment 521. It's not a long walk from here"</p>
<p>"Thank you so much, Ma'am! You really saved me!"</p>
<p>"Anytime! You're welcome dear"<br/>I smiled at her for the last time and walked out of the office.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>I reached the girls' dorm and got inside, wandering through the corridors on the search of apartment 521.<br/>I found apartment 521 on the fifth floor, on the right side of the corridor. I don't really had any trouble finding it, my only fear is that Jenna doesn't want to see me. <br/>I shook that negative feeling off and knocked on the door.<br/>I heard some rummaging inside and then talking before the door flew open and I was greeted by Zoe.</p>
<p>"Hi !"<br/>I smiled at her, trying not to look as nervous as I actually am. I suppose I failed at that one...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jenna's  POV</p>
<p>I sat on the sofa in our small living room. There was a knock at the door, I didn't bother to answer it, so I just called for Zoe.</p>
<p>"Zoe!! could you please answer the door?"</p>
<p>She groaned in annoyance and stomped past me, right to the door, swinging it open. </p>
<p>I don't really care about our visitor since I'm busy on my laptop, but I got suspicious when Zoe didn't even say hello. She just stood in the doorway, back towards me so I couldn't see who stood outside.</p>
<p>"Hi !"<br/>My heart sunk down to my stomach.<br/>Alex</p>
<p>I didn't call him, I know that I totally messed this up. I'm such a damn fool... well, I don't really expect him to wait for my call, I was wrong obviously. But how did he find me ?! </p>
<p>"Uhm... is Jenna here?"<br/>His voice sounds slightly nervous, I noticed.</p>
<p>Zoe looked over her shoulder at me, I was unable to give her any signs, so she turned back to Alex.</p>
<p>"She is... you wanna come in?"<br/>She said to Alex in a sweet voice. I gulped.</p>
<p>"If that's okay for you?"</p>
<p>"Of course! Come in!"</p>
<p>She opened the door a bit more to let him inside. <br/>Alex first poked his head inside, then walked in, looking around till his eyes met mine and a smile crept on his face. </p>
<p>"Hey, Jen!"<br/>He mumbled, walking over to me. </p>
<p>My heart skipped a beat as I looked at him. He looked hotter than ever with that black ripped jeans and the jean jacket, I noticed that his curly brown hair wasn't as long as it was when I saw a pic of him on that magazine cover earlier. He really looks like a rock god I thought to myself. <br/>Alex took off the aviators which covered his beautiful chocolate brown eyes, as he sat down on the sofa next to me.</p>
<p>"Hey, Alex.."<br/>I felt my cheeks burning, he probably noticed me staring at him.</p>
<p>I heard the front door closing and Zoe walked back into her room.</p>
<p>"I'll leave you two alone then"<br/>She smiled and closed the door behind her. </p>
<p>I looked back at Alex, he gazed right into my eyes.<br/>I cleared my throat.</p>
<p>"W-what are you doing here... I mean how did you find me?"</p>
<p>He grinned at me cheekily.</p>
<p>"Well, you didn't call me, so I had to find a way to get in contact with you.. and since I don't have your number I tried to remember what you told me at that party, hoping to remember some useful information. You told me that Zoe is your dorm mate and since only students live in dorms, I figured that you're one.. and that you might study at the local university was just luck"</p>
<p>I was speechless for a moment. He really wanted to see me again...</p>
<p>"Wow... well, that's smart"</p>
<p>He just shrugged and smirked at me.</p>
<p>"I wanted to see you again love"</p>
<p>"I know"</p>
<p>"Don't you want to see me again?"<br/>Suddenly his voice sounded sad and he was staring at me with those incredibly cute puppy eyes. My heart melted.</p>
<p>"Of course I want to! I- I just didn't have the guts to call you"</p>
<p>"But why?! Am I scaring you?"</p>
<p>"Noooo Alex! It's just my fault...like everything"</p>
<p>"Don't say that love, that's not true"</p>
<p>If he only knew that it is, in fact, true, I need to tell him the truth but I'm just so scared of his reaction...</p>
<p>I sighed.</p>
<p>"You're alright love?"</p>
<p>I nodded, looking at my hands.</p>
<p>"Jenna?"<br/>My head shot up.</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Do you want me to go?"</p>
<p>"No of course not! Please stay Alex”<br/>I casually lay my hand on his thigh, when Alex looked down at it, I quickly removed my hand, blushing once again. <br/>Obviously to Alex's amusement, he chuckled softly.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>We just sat on the sofa for a while and I tried to explain why I couldn't call him. He told me that it's fine but I saw that he was a little hurt. </p>
<p>"But... can I have your number now?"<br/>I couldn't resist those puppy eyes and nodded.</p>
<p>He handed me his phone and I saved my number to his contacts. </p>
<p>"Would you like to meet for a coffee soon?"<br/>I asked him with my shaky voice.</p>
<p>"of course!"<br/>I smiled and he smiled back. I could feel there's something between us, what made me smile even more.</p>
<p>It was getting dark outside and Alex was about to leave. We hugged and I waved goodbye to him before I closed the door.</p>
<p>I jumped on the sofa with a wide smile on my face. Zoe's door opened slowly and she sprinted over to me, she jumped on the sofa next to me.</p>
<p>"Tell me everything!!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! Cheers to everyone here for reading this fanfic ❤️ Feel free to leave a comment, I’d really appreciate it! Doesn’t matter if it’s criticism or something else, just comment whatever you want! ☺️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Your Hair?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jenna's  POV</p>
<p>I sat in a booth at the back of the tiny coffee shop, near a window. It's half past two, I'm a little too early for meeting up with Alex, but I was too nervous to stay at the apartment for any longer. <br/>I gazed out of the window, hoping that I might spot him on his way to the shop, but I didn't. One look at the big clock, that hung above the entrance, told me that he still has about five minutes to arrive here. <br/>I continued gazing out of the window, till the doorbell rung, my head shot up, the lad who entered the coffee shop gazed on the floor. He had short dark brown hair which was styled into a messy quiff, I quickly looked away, that's not Alex... </p>
<p>I was pretty surprised when I noticed that the guy was walking towards my table, he sat down opposite me, my eyes grew wide when I had a proper look at him. This guy is in fact, Alex!</p>
<p>"Hey, Jen!"<br/>He greeted me with a smile.</p>
<p>"Y-your hair?!"<br/>Instead of greeting him kindly, like I should have, I said the first thing that popped into my damn head. </p>
<p>"Oh that... I thought I should try something new... don't you like it?"<br/>He was his old, cool self, dressed in some ripped denim jeans, white plain shirt and leather jacket, but when he asked if I don't like his new haircut, he seems to change back into the shy boy from High Green, he even blushed a little.<br/>He's so cute...</p>
<p>"No need to be worried Al! I love it! You look really hot... I-I Uhm I mean good..."<br/>Omg, I'm such an idiot...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex's  POV</p>
<p>There it was, she said it! She called me Al! It feels like nothing has changed at all in that perfect moment. <br/>I couldn't help but chuckle about her comment on my new haircut. </p>
<p>"It's our first date and you're calling me sexy straight away? Woah that's cheeky Miss Parker"<br/>I winked at her, causing her pretty cheeks to flush even more.</p>
<p>"Noo! I mean .. I didn't mean to say that.. it just came out of my mouth!"<br/>She tried to explain, looking at me with wide eyes.</p>
<p>"It's alright love, no need to explain it"</p>
<p>We sat there in silence for a moment 'till I decided to say something.</p>
<p>"So what about a coffee? Or something else love?"</p>
<p>"Hot chocolate maybe?"<br/>She looked at me sheepishly through her long eyelashes. </p>
<p>"Sure! I'll be right back"<br/>I got up to order our stuff. I felt Jenna's gaze on me when I talked to the waitress, I can't believe that I'm actually here with her. If anyone told me last week, that I'd meet Jenna again, I would've just laughed at that person. But now I'm here...</p>
<p>I walked back to our booth and sat down.</p>
<p>"Our drinks will be here soon"<br/>I said smiling. </p>
<p>I looked at Jenna, but she didn't smile, she just stared at the table in front of her.</p>
<p>"Jenna?... what's wrong?"</p>
<p>She slowly lifted her head to look at me, her eyes looked sad.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure if we should do this Alex..."</p>
<p>"But why?"<br/>To be honest I didn't expect that, everything seemed fine and now.. that?! <br/>In that moment the waitress came over to our table, placing our hot chocolates in front of us before she quickly walked away.<br/>I just stared at Jenna.</p>
<p>"Don't get me wrong... I'm not a stalker or something! Really!... but I accidentally looked at some magazine cover and saw that you just broke up with ..Alexa"</p>
<p>She paused, eying me cautiously.<br/>Okay keep calm Alex...</p>
<p>"Yeah that's true... but what's wrong with this here now?"</p>
<p>"I don't know.. I thought that you're probably not over her, that usually take some time, you know?"</p>
<p>"You think I'm not ready for another relationship?"</p>
<p>She bit her lower lip, avoiding eye contact with me. Then she nodded.<br/>I sighed, resting my head at the wall behind me.</p>
<p>"Am I wrong Alex?"</p>
<p>I nodded</p>
<p>"But... why?! I don't un-"<br/>I cut her off before she could finish her sentence.</p>
<p>"I owe you an explanation I guess, huh?"<br/>I leaned over the table, staring right into her eyes.</p>
<p>"That would be helpful I s'pose.."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this chapter was rather short but I hope you liked it anyway 🙊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Only Ones Who Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jenna's  POV</p>
<p>Alex leaned over the table, smirking at me cheekily. I just sat there staring at him, waiting for him to say something.</p>
<p>"I got back together with Alexa when we released our second record.. Favourite Worst Nightmare.. maybe you know it? It doesn't matter, anyway I don't even know why I gave her a second chance after what she did to me. I s'pose I needed someone to escape from my problems" -He glances at me before he continued- "Well, the short form of the story is, that she cheated on me... And it's easy to move on for me because my feelings for her weren't as strong as I thought... I dunno.. she was just  an escape like I said before"</p>
<p>He shrugged and looked at his hands, playing with a particularly recognisable ring on his pinky finger.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry..."</p>
<p>"Why would you be sorry? I'm fine"</p>
<p>"Because I pushed you to tell me that... it's obvious that you didn't want to"</p>
<p>"C'mon! Don't be silly love, I'd tell you everything, I'll never lie to you again Jenna... that was my biggest mistake"</p>
<p>He grabbed my hand which rested on the table and squeezed it slightly.<br/>I couldn't take it and pulled my hand away, Alex looked at me sadly.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Jenna"<br/>He quickly said, removing his own hand from the table.</p>
<p>This whole situation is not okay... it's definitely not! I'm such a bitch, I'm the worst of all! Alex still thinks that it's all his fault, I never had the guts to tell him that I'm the one who messed up our relationship, it was me! I need to tell him the truth now! It hurts so much to see him like that, full of regret...</p>
<p>"Alex, I need to tell you something... please just listen"</p>
<p>I looked at him, he nodded, a curious expression on his face.</p>
<p>I started to explain the whole thing to him, I began with the messages I've received when we were in London all those years ago, I told him about Olivia's intentions and how she blackmailed me. I told him that Dan Smith kissed me without my consent and that she had photos of our kiss, threatening to publish them, sending them to everyone from our school. I told him that I'm still blaming myself for the kiss even though I didn't want it. I told him, that I did everything that Olivia told me 'cause I didn't want to hurt him, because I knew about his past relationships and how they ended and that I didn't want to be the next girl who supposedly betrayed him. I told him that I needed to break up with him because of those pics and that Olivia didn't delete them afterwards, so I was forced to stay away from him. The words just flew out of my mouth, I told him that I haven't stopped loving him once, that I'm in fact still not over him. Tears streamed down my face and I began to sob uncontrollably. <br/>I covered my face with my hands, trying to calm down and pull myself together. I'm sure there are already people staring at us.<br/>Alex said nothing, I didn't look at him, I was too afraid.</p>
<p>After a while I felt a hand on my shoulder, I removed my hands from my face, just to see that it was Alex, he gave me a weak smile.</p>
<p>"C'mon, let's leave.."<br/>He held out his hand and I grabbed it. We walked out of the tiny shop, hand in hand. He leads me to his car, opening the passenger door for me so that I could slip in.<br/>He's such a gentleman, although I'm a major bitch... I don't deserve that...</p>
<p>The driver's door swung open and Alex got inside the car. </p>
<p>"I'm . so .sorry .Alex... it's .relatable .if you .hate me now.."<br/>I managed to say between sobs.</p>
<p>"I'll drive you to your apartment"<br/>He simply replied without looking at me. </p>
<p>Neither of us spoke during the journey, Alex eyes were fixed on the road, I looked out of the window. The sound of an unpopular pop song on the radio filled the silence between us.<br/>After a while, we arrived at the uni campus. Alex didn't look at me, so I figured that he wanted me out of his car. I glanced at him for the last time and opened the door, ready to get out of his car. <br/>But a grip on my arm let me fell back inside, I struggled to sit down properly.</p>
<p>"Close the door, please"<br/>He commanded. I closed it. </p>
<p>"Why didn't you tell me that earlier? We could have found a solution Jenna, we didn't have to break up like that.."</p>
<p>His voice broke at the end, I swear he had tears in his eyes, but I'm not entirely sure, my own view was still blurry.</p>
<p>"I don't know... it seemed to be the only right way to me that time... I'm so sorry Alex, I'd do everything differently if I could, I'm full of regret!"<br/>I felt tears forming in my eyes again.</p>
<p>"You can't repeat the past"<br/>He replied bluntly.</p>
<p>"I know..."</p>
<p>"Jenna?"</p>
<p>"Yeah?"<br/>I looked at him.</p>
<p>"I don't hate you, I never could"</p>
<p>He reached out to wipe the tears on my cheeks away, I froze.</p>
<p>"You really don't hate me?"</p>
<p>"Of course not, well I'm shocked, to be honest, and pretty angry as well, but not at you... I'm angry at Olivia, that fookin'  bitch... and Smith that wanker"<br/>He inhaled sharply, closing his eyes.</p>
<p>I grabbed his hand which is resting on his knee. He opened his eyes and turned his head towards me.</p>
<p>"I love you Al"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Dating Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex's  POV</p>
<p>"I love you Al" </p>
<p>She whispered, taking my hand in hers. My hands go all clammy, I'm quite surprised by her words... are they true?<br/>I'm not sure what to do, so I continued to gaze into her eyes. A tiny smile crept up her face and I find myself smiling as well.</p>
<p>"I- I think I should go in now... is there a possibility that we have the chance to meet again?"<br/>Jenna asked, suddenly a little insecure.</p>
<p>"We have to meet again love! I can't handle to lose you again"<br/>I felt the heat crawling up my face, my cheeks flushed a deeps crimson when I realised what I just said.</p>
<p>Jenna tried to hide a chuckle, she leaned closer, I hold my breath, everything seems to happen in slow motion. She was so close, I could smell her scent, a mixture of peppermint and something I cannot really describe, it was just all too familiar. She was just inches away from me and then suddenly kissed my cheek.</p>
<p>Before I could say something, Jenna opened the door on the passenger side and got out of the car, she waved at me, a smirk on her face and disappeared behind some building.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Back at my hotel room, I threw my keys on the little coffee table, got rid of my shoes and fell on my bed. <br/>My imagination drifts back to the events of this afternoon, as I closed my eyes. </p>
<p>It's like a dream I thought. That big story about Olivia and those pics... it seems so far away, but now more real than ever. <br/>And after all those years of heartache and regret, I found her again... out of all people I managed to stumble right into Jenna's arms... is it fate? ...</p>
<p>My thoughts carried on, from one level to the next. Before I realised it, I drifted off to sleep.<br/>I woke up to the rain, that pattered again the window. I blicket a few times, searching for my phone in the dimmed room.<br/>Fortunately, I found it and checked the time, <br/>11:34 am. <br/>How many hours did I sleep?! Definitely a way too many...</p>
<p>I unlocked it and saw that I received some messages, the read counter indicated that I had three new messages and one missed call. <br/>That's new...</p>
<p>Curiosity took over me and I looked through the messages,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jen</p>
<p>Hey Al! I was wondering if you'd like to go out tonight? Call me xx</p>
<p>This message was sent shortly after I took her to her apartment yesterday. The next message was also from this morning.</p>
<p>Jen</p>
<p>It's me again! Uhm... we don't need to go out if you don't want to.. or if you're busy! I was just asking.. call me when you get time xx</p>
<p>The last message was sent just a couple minutes ago. </p>
<p>Jen</p>
<p>I haven't heard anything from you Al and I'm a little worried about you... I hope you gave me the right number! <br/>Omg! I already sound like one of those annoying girls, I'm sorry :/ </p>
<p>I chuckled over the last message. She's always worried! That's actually pretty cute...<br/>I searched for her number and hit the call button, after a few seconds she picked up.</p>
<p>"Hello?"</p>
<p>"Hey! 'ere's Alex"</p>
<p>"Omg Al!"<br/>She cheered, 'causing me to chuckle.</p>
<p>"I'm sorreh, I just saw your messages... I fall asleep after I took you home yesterday"</p>
<p>"Oh, never mind... I'm glad you call me now!"<br/>She laughed.</p>
<p>"So ya wanna go out tonight love?"</p>
<p>"Yah! I thought we could maybe go to some club or maybe the cinema?... I dunno"</p>
<p>"Alright, I 'ave an idea! It'll be a surprise"</p>
<p>"A surprise?"</p>
<p>"Exactly"</p>
<p>"I wanna know it!"</p>
<p>"I s'pose you need to wait 'till tonight... let's say I'll pick you up around seven? Is that okay love?"</p>
<p>"Seven Is perfect! I can't wait!"</p>
<p>"Me neither, see you later Jen!"</p>
<p>"Bye Turner!"</p>
<p>She hung up and I found myself grinning like an idiot. I'm gonna take her to a nice restaurant for dinner, nothing too fancy, but still a good one. <br/>I noticed that I still wore my clothes from yesterday. <br/>I definitely need a shower...</p>
<p>I got rid of my shirt and walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower. I pulled down my jeans, along with my boxers and got into the shower. <br/>The cold water ran over me, I shivered and goosebumps appeared all over my body. Thankfully the water warmed up soon and I could have a proper shower. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>I walked out of the bathroom with a fluffy white towel around my waist and a good feeling. <br/>I sat down at the comfy looking leather settee beside the coffee table. I used my phone to find a nice restaurant. Fortunately, I found one with a quite interesting name.</p>
<p>"Lunar Surface... who calls a restaurant like that?"<br/>I mumbled, scrolling through the restaurant's homepage. It was just a small restaurant, but it was well-reviewed, so I decided to call them and book us a table.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>I spend the afternoon working on some new song, the lyrics seem to just pop into my mind effortlessly. <br/>Soon I finished the song, quite content with my work I thought about playing it for Jenna later... maybe I should... I mean it is about her.</p>
<p>A glance at my phone told me that it was time to get dressed. Since the restaurant isn't to fancy, I decided to wear some black jeans, a white button-down shirt and some black shoes, along with my black leather jacket. <br/>I put my sunglasses on, grabbed my keys from the coffee table and headed out into the cool night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jenna's  POV</p>
<p>It was almost seven o'clock and I still haven't decided on an outfit yet. <br/>I stood in front of my wardrobe, gazing at the clothes in there. <br/>Since I've no idea what Alex planned, I don't know if I should wear something fancy or not.</p>
<p>I panicked when the clock showed that it was already 6:53 pm and finally picked a navy lacy dress and some dark tights along with my flat ankle boots. </p>
<p>My phone buzzed, indicating that I got a new message,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Al♥️</p>
<p>I'm waiting for you outside ;) X</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A smile crept on my lips and I quickly texted back.</p>
<p>Me</p>
<p>I'm on the way! Xx</p>
<p>I grabbed my coat and bag, with my purse and keys and made my way outside. Zoe was out with some guy I don't know, so I locked the door.</p>
<p>When I arrived at the car park area, I almost immediately spotted him. Alex leaned against his black Mercedes Coupé, smoking a cigarette.<br/>He lifted his head when I approached him and removed his sunglasses.</p>
<p>"You look stunning Jenna!"<br/>He dropped his cigarette on the floor and hugged me tightly. </p>
<p>"You don't look bad yourself Alex"<br/>A lopsided grin played around his lips. I noticed myself staring at him and flushed a bright red.</p>
<p>"Let's get in the car love"<br/>He opened the door for me and I got inside.</p>
<p>When we both sat in the car, he turned to me with that cheeky boyish grin on his face, the one I've really missed. </p>
<p>"You're ready for the surprise love?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Lunar Surface</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jenna's  POV</p>
<p>My curiosity grew more and more during the drive to our yet unknown destination, well at least unknown to me.<br/>We didn't talk much during the short journey, but I felt Alex's gaze on me, his eyes filled with curiosity and amusement.</p>
<p>He eventually parked the car in a small street, walking 'round it, to open the door for me. I got outside the car and gazed around, searching for what might be our destination, but all that surrounded us were tiny houses and already closed shops. <br/>My head snapped back to Alex when I felt a grip on my hand, followed by an all too familiar chuckle.<br/>I looked between our intertwined fingers and Alex's eyes which were staring holes in mine.</p>
<p>"Is that okay for you?"<br/>Alex looked down at our still intertwined fingers and back at me,  a questioning look on his face.</p>
<p>I playfully shook my head, pulling a serious face.<br/>"No"</p>
<p>Alex's face dropped and he frowned for a second, letting go of my hand before he put on a small smile, obviously trying to hide his disappointment.</p>
<p>I can't believe he didn't notice that I was just joking.</p>
<p>"Oh Al, I'm just joking! Of course, you can hold my hand, I like that"</p>
<p>"Oh"<br/>Was everything he replied before taking my hand again, I winked at him.</p>
<p>"Let's go then!"<br/>He started walking, pulling me out of the tiny street and turning into a much busier alley. </p>
<p>"Where are we going, Al?"<br/>I questioned him again.</p>
<p>"Wait and see darlin' "<br/>He simply replied with a wink.</p>
<p>We stopped in front of a small restaurant, the neon sign showed that it was called<br/>'Lunar Surface'. I looked at Alex, who's already looking at me.</p>
<p>"That's it?"<br/>I asked him,  full of curiosity.</p>
<p>"Yah! ... it's just a small restaurant, nothing too fancy... I thought you'd like that, but we can go to another place if y-"<br/>I cut him off with a giggle.</p>
<p>"It's perfect Al, let's go in!"<br/>I smiled at him warmly, squeezing his hand.<br/>He returned a shy smile and lead me inside the Lunar Surface.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>It was a cute place, decorated like a restaurant from the twenties, but it clearly has it's own style. There were dozens of small round tables, surrounded by some cute wooden chairs. The floor was covered with a fancy golden carpet and a massive chandelier, with tiny diamonds, hung from the ceiling. There were some black and white pictures on the walls, showing some rockets in space, the moon from different perspectives, astronauts and the NASA headquarters. It was like we just walked straight into another world.</p>
<p>I noticed Alex looking around the place in awe. I couldn't help but think that he looks cute, like a small boy in a toy store.</p>
<p>When I saw a man in a suit approaching us, I trailed my eyes off the cute guy next to me.</p>
<p>"Welcome to the Lunar Surface, what can I do for you?"<br/>The man said, smiling at Alex and me.</p>
<p>"We have a reservation"<br/>Alex stated.</p>
<p>"I need your name sir"<br/>The man kindly replied.</p>
<p>"Oh sure... it's Turner"</p>
<p>The man scrolled through the reservations and fortunately found ours.</p>
<p>"Alright, I'll lead you to your table, Mr And Mrs Turner"<br/>I couldn't hide a chuckle and felt Alex's gaze on me.</p>
<p>We sat down on our table, near a window in the back of the restaurant. The man lit a candle for us and excused him to go back to the reception.</p>
<p>"So Miss Parker, what do you think?"<br/>Alex said with a wink.</p>
<p>"Oh am I not Mrs Turner?"<br/>I asked him, playfully acting like I was shocked.<br/>Alex chuckled softly before he replied.</p>
<p>"Oh excuse me, Mrs Turner, I wasn't aware that you'd prefer that name"</p>
<p>"Of course I do Mr Turner! At least for tonight"<br/>I said with a wink.</p>
<p>Before Alex could reply, another man approached us.<br/>"Good evening, I'm Mark, your waiter for tonight"<br/>The man stated with a smile on his face. He handed us some menus.</p>
<p>"Can I get you something to drink?"<br/>Mark asked.</p>
<p>"Some red wine?"<br/>Alex asked in my direction. I nodded and the waiter disappeared.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>After we got our drinks and food, we finally had some time to talk without getting interrupted. <br/>I watched Alex eating, he settled for Penne Arabiata and I choose the same after he convinced me that I need to try it since it was his favourite food. And he was right! I loved it.</p>
<p>"So what are you actually doing here in Sheffield Al?"<br/>Alex looked up from his plate with a frown on his face and I noticed that my question came out harsher than I thought.</p>
<p>"I- I mean.. you don't live in High Green .. or near Sheffield, right?"<br/>I shuttered, nervously avoiding his gaze.</p>
<p>"You're right, I don't live here in Sheffield, I actually live in LA, but I came here to write some songs, for our new record... I thought the familiar surroundings would give me some ideas"</p>
<p>His reply was like a punch in my face, I didn't know that he lives in LA, I thought he lives in London... <br/>Alex saw my frown and reached over the table, grabbing my hand.</p>
<p>"Listen, Jenna, I might live in LA... I know that's pretty far from Sheffield, but I won't leave you alone again, I mean we can still see each other... I can-"<br/>He stopped when I removed my hand from his.</p>
<p>"It's okay Alex, I mean we live in different worlds... it was dumb of me to think... To think that- that..."<br/>I stopped and lowered my gaze.</p>
<p>"To think what?"<br/>Alex pushed.</p>
<p>"To think what Jenna?"<br/>He asked again when I didn't respond.</p>
<p>"To think that we might have a second chance!"<br/>I blurted out, feeling my eyes get watery.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex's  POV</p>
<p>Jenna got up and quickly made her way over to the ladie's room. I can relate to the way she feels, but her words still felt like a stab right into my heart. <br/>Does she really think that we live in different worlds? Sure I know that I don't live a normal life, have a normal job and all that crap, but I'm still the same guy who fell in love with her all those years ago. I haven't changed a bit, I might change my looks but never my mind.</p>
<p>I called Mark over to pay the bill, I then just sat there waiting for Jenna to come back. <br/>Once she approached me I got up and handed her, her coat and bag. <br/>She muttered a thank you and we got out of the restaurant.<br/>As we stepped into the cool night air, I tried to hold her hand again, but she pushed me away.</p>
<p>"Jenna I'm still the same boy from High Green, why don't you see that?"<br/> I stopped walking, looking at her through my eyelashes.<br/>She stopped and turned around to face me, saying nothing.</p>
<p>"I haven't changed a bit! Ask Matt, or Jamie.. or Nick! Please don't do this to me, I don't know if I can handle losing you again..."<br/>I felt myself get emotionally, I blamed the amount of wine I drunk.</p>
<p>"I know..."<br/>She walked closer to me.</p>
<p>"I- I don't know if I could handle losing you again either Alex"<br/>She mumbled, not looking at me. I don't want to see her like that, I want to see her with a smile on her face, I want her to look at me!</p>
<p>"Come with me to LA Jenna!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Love Is A Laserquest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex's  POV</p>
<p>The words left my mouth before I even thought about them. <br/>Jenna's eyes widened and she furrowed her brows.</p>
<p>"You want me to- to go with you to LA?!"</p>
<p>"I'm asking you to live there with me, yeah!"</p>
<p>Jenna looked confused. She stood there like frozen, staring at me with those mesmerising greenish eyes of hers, which scanned my face with a mixture of fear and surprise.</p>
<p>I swallowed hard, expecting her to turn me down. I won't blame her, I mean we haven't seen each other in years. We accidentally fall into each other's arms after such a long time and we didn't even date properly and now I'm asking her to move with me to LA, totally out of the blue?!<br/>I'm such an idiot...</p>
<p>Jenna cleared her throat before speaking again.<br/>"Alex... I dunno what to say... I mean we just met again after all those years and it's like we're dating for the first time, we don't know each other anymore, so many things have changed, you know?"</p>
<p>I just nodded in response<br/>"I really messed this up, didn't I?"<br/>I mumbled more to myself than to Jenna, but she heard it anyway.</p>
<p>"No Al! You didn't mess up anything, don't you dare to say that again!... I just wanted to say that we should give us a bit more time. I mean I'm studying here in Sheffield and my parents live in London, not that we're really close to each other, but anyway... LA is so far away"</p>
<p>"So you don't say no?"</p>
<p>"Of course not! I just want us to take it slow"</p>
<p>A massive grin appeared on my face. It's like a dream! <br/>I closed the gap between Jenna and me, forgetting everything for a minute and just hugged her. She giggled, nuzzling into my neck.</p>
<p>I pulled away to look into her eyes. I rested my forehead against hers and closed my eyes.</p>
<p>"I missed you so much, love"</p>
<p>"I missed you too babe"<br/>I chuckled at the pet name and Jenna's cheeks flushed deep crimson.</p>
<p>"Would you like to stay with me tonight?"<br/>I questioned her, getting an irritated look from her. </p>
<p>"Alex I don't think-"</p>
<p>"It's not about what you think! ... there's this song I wrote, well I wrote it for you and I'd like to play it for you... just if you'd like that of course"</p>
<p>She thought about that for a moment before her lips turned into a beautiful smile again.</p>
<p>"What are you waiting for Turner? Let's head to yours!"</p>
<p>I took her hand and we made our way back to my car.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>I unlocked the door to my hotel room, leading her inside. Jenna sat down on the comfy settee in the small living room. </p>
<p>"Ya fancy a drink?"<br/>I asked her, whilst taking off my jacket.</p>
<p>"Mmhhh"</p>
<p>"I take that as a 'yes' "</p>
<p>I walked into the kitchen and searched through the mini bar for the liquors I'd need to mix us some awesome margaritas.<br/>Fortunately, I found everything and quickly mixed the drinks. </p>
<p>I walked back to the living room, handing Jenna her drink. Her gaze was soft when she looked up at me.</p>
<p>"I missed your magic margaritas Al"</p>
<p>I smiled at her and sat down on the sofa, opposite her. I grabbed my guitar and sighed, feeling Jenna's eyes trailing over my body.</p>
<p>I'm a little uncomfortable in front of her, not knowing how she'd react to the song.</p>
<p>"Are you nervous Al?«<br/>She asked softly </p>
<p>I just nodded without looking at her.</p>
<p>"You really don't have to be, Alex, I'm sure your song is beautiful, so don't be afraid babe«<br/>She shot me a beautiful smile.</p>
<p>"You're right love"<br/>I glanced at her before I started strumming my guitar,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Do you still feel younger than you thought you would by now</p>
<p>Or darling, have you started feeling old yet?</p>
<p>Don't worry, I'm sure that you're still <br/>breaking hearts</p>
<p>With the efficiency that only youth can harness</p>
<p>And do you still think love is a laserquest</p>
<p>Or do you take it all more seriously?</p>
<p>I've tried to ask you this in some daydreams that I've had</p>
<p>But you're always busy being make-believe</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And do you look into the mirror to remind yourself you're there</p>
<p>Or have somebody's goodnight kisses got that covered?</p>
<p>When I'm not being honest</p>
<p>I pretend that you were just some lover</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now I can't think of air without thinking of you</p>
<p>I doubt that comes as a surprise</p>
<p>And I can't think of anything to dream about</p>
<p>I can't find anywhere to hide</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And when I'm hanging on by the rings around my eyes</p>
<p>And I convince myself I need another</p>
<p>And for a minute, it gets easy</p>
<p>To pretend that you were just some lover</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When I'm pipe and slippers and rocking chair</p>
<p>Singing dreadful songs about summer</p>
<p>Will I have found a better method of</p>
<p>Pretending you were just some lover?</p>
<p>Will I have found a better method of</p>
<p>Pretending you were just some lover?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I finished the song, finally looking up from the guitar to meet her gaze. <br/>Jenna didn't look at me, she covered her face with her hands.</p>
<p>"Jenna?"</p>
<p>I put down my guitar, got up from the sofa and walked over to Jenna, sitting next to her. I lay my arm around her shoulder and hugged her tightly. </p>
<p>"This was beautiful Alex..."</p>
<p>I moved a few strands of hair out of her eyes, tugging them behind her ear.</p>
<p>"It's about you love... Literally my entire discography is about you, or son tunes are at least for you"<br/>I confessed to her, nervously waiting for a reply.</p>
<p>"You're really telling the truth?"</p>
<p>"I'd never lie to you again Jenna! I'd rather bite my tongue off!"<br/>I blurted out.</p>
<p>"Dance Little Liar?"<br/>She asked, her voice cracking at the end.</p>
<p>"What?!"<br/>I asked surprised when she mentioned that song. I didn't even know that's she actually knows it...</p>
<p>"Is Dance Little Liar also about me?"<br/>Her question really caught me off guard I need to admit.</p>
<p>"Uhm.. oh.. well, kinda I'd say, but it's actually about me... well us... I dunno"<br/>I shuttered, feeling the heat crawling up my face.</p>
<p>"Jeezzz Alex! You're redder than a tomato"<br/>Jenna reaching out for my face. She rested her hand on my cheek, causing me to blush more if that's even possible.</p>
<p>"You-you're not mad?"<br/>I asked her cautiously.</p>
<p>"Why would I be mad?!"</p>
<p>"I dunno... just thought that-"</p>
<p>"You're thinking too much Al"<br/>She chuckled</p>
<p>"You already told me that, do ya remember?"</p>
<p>She nodded, wrapping her arms around my neck. I hugged her waist and so we lay there for a while 'till we fall asleep on each other at the settee.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Jealousy In Technicolor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jenna's  POV</p>
<p>I woke up to the bright sunlight, which floated through the windows.<br/>Right then I noticed that I'm not in my bed, or even in my apartment. I felt a weight on my shoulder and slightly turned my head to see that Alex's head was resting on it. His arm was wrapped around my waist and he softly snores next to me. His quiff was a mess, a few strands of hair covered his eyes. I gently pushed them aside, staring at the sleeping boy. <br/>I missed it to wake up next to Alex.</p>
<p>After a while he yawned and opened his eyes, blinking a few times.</p>
<p>"Mornin' sleepyhead"<br/>Alex nearly jumped from the settee.<br/>He looked at me with confusion for a moment, before he calmed down, realising that it was just me.</p>
<p>"Mornin' love... I forgot you're here, and sorry for falling asleep on ya last night"<br/>He mumbled, trying to sit up.</p>
<p>"Never mind... I actually enjoyed it Al"<br/>I stated, blushing a little when Alex gave me a certain look.</p>
<p>"What about breakfast? There's a small lovely diner just around the corner.."<br/>Alex said, his beautiful chocolate brown eyes gazed into mine. </p>
<p>"Sounds great!"<br/>I cheered, Alex chuckled.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Alex was right, the place is lovely. <br/>We sat in a booth, eating our pancakes and drinking some coffee. </p>
<p>I couldn't hold back a chuckle when I looked at Alex.</p>
<p>"What?"<br/>He asked when he noticed me laughing.</p>
<p>"Oh nothing, you just got some syrup on your cheek"<br/>I giggled. </p>
<p>He tried to wipe it away from his cheek but made it worse actually.</p>
<p>"Wait, Al"<br/>I reached over to wipe the syrup away. Alex's cheeks almost unnoticeably flushed when I touched him, I pulled away and licked the syrup off my thumb.</p>
<p>"T-thank ya Jen"<br/>He mumbled, looking at me through his eyelashes.</p>
<p>Before I could respond I felt a vibration on my leg and  'The Bakery' started playing, my ringtone. <br/>I felt embarrassed and quickly fished my phone from my bag and answered the call.</p>
<p>"Hello?"<br/>I felt Alex gaze on me, his eyes were filled with curiosity.</p>
<p>"Where the hell are you Jenna?!"<br/>Zoe screamed down the line. I swallowed hard.</p>
<p>"I-I'm with Alex"<br/>I mumbled into the phone.</p>
<p>"You didn't come home last night! I thought you were at home! God damn it! The door was locked and I forgot my keys so I had to stay at Oliver's!!"</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm sorry... I- I didn't know that you forgot your keys"<br/>I was a little scared when Zoe yelled at me like that, she's never done it before.</p>
<p>"Oh, you're sorry? FUCK YOU JENNA!!"<br/>There was a thud and she was gone.</p>
<p>I hung up and put my phone back into my bag.</p>
<p>"Are you okay love?"<br/>Alex shot me a concerned look.</p>
<p>"yeah..."</p>
<p>"Who was on the phone?"</p>
<p>"Zoe..."</p>
<p>"What did she say?"</p>
<p>"She.. she's pretty angry at me because I didn't come home last night and she forgot her keys.."</p>
<p>"But that's not your fault love"</p>
<p>He got up from his seat and sat down next to me. </p>
<p>"Don't worry Jenna, I'll drive you home, alright ?"</p>
<p>"Thank you Al"<br/>I leaned closer towards Alex and hugged him softly.<br/>We eventually pulled away and I saw a massive grin on his face, I couldn't help in but smile back.</p>
<p>Alex insisted on paying for our breakfast, even though we're not together and he already paid for our diner at the restaurant yesterday.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Shall we go?"<br/>Alex asked, ready to get out of the car.</p>
<p>I nodded and so we made our way to Zoe's and my apartment. My hands got pretty shaky, I was a little scared to see Zoe after she yelled at me like that. <br/>Alex suddenly grabbed my hand, running little circles around the back of it with his thumb to soothe me. It worked.</p>
<p>When we reached the apparent I already noticed Zoe sitting in front of the door. She pulled a disgusted face when she saw Al and me approaching her.</p>
<p>"Look Oli, princess Jenna decided to join us here"<br/>She joked, glancing at the boy next to her. </p>
<p>"Calm down Zoe! Jeezzz it's not her fault that you forgot ya keys" Oliver looked at Zoe and then turned his head to me.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Jenna, she doesn't mean it you know?"</p>
<p>"It's okay Oli"</p>
<p>I walked past him and Zoe and unlocked the door. Zoe pushed me aside and stormed into our apartment, pulling Oliver inside behind her. <br/>I turned around to Alex, he had an expression on his face that I couldn't read.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex's  POV</p>
<p>The way this Oliver guy looked at Jenna made me feel sick. He is way too friendly I thought, I don't even know what he's doing here, is he Zoe's boyfriend?<br/>He's a tall lad... taller than me, his dark brown curly hair was short and covered his dark eyes. <br/>His arms are slightly toned, you can see that he's working out...</p>
<p>"Alex?"<br/>I noticed that I was zooming out and quickly shook my head to get back to reality.</p>
<p>"Sorreh love, what did ya say?"</p>
<p>"I asked you if you'd like to come in"</p>
<p>"Of course!"<br/>Jenna's face lit up and she took my hand, leading me inside. </p>
<p>Oliver was in the kitchen, making coffee or summat. I couldn't see Zoe and assured that she might be in her room.<br/>Jenna pulled me towards her room, but we were stopped by Oliver.</p>
<p>"Hey Jen, wait a sec!"<br/>He walked towards us and stopped in front of Jenna. </p>
<p>"I meant what I said before, Zoe is just a little angry but she'll calm down. It wasn't your fault and Zoe knows that and now come here!"<br/>He pulled Jenna into a hug, causing her to let go of my hand. I felt anger building up inside me and looked away.</p>
<p>"Oh ..ehh  sorry mate, what's your name again?"<br/>Oliver asked, after pulling away from Jenna.</p>
<p>"Alex"<br/>He stared at me for a split second before his eyes widened in shock.</p>
<p>"You're Alex Turner right?"<br/>He blurted out.</p>
<p>"Yeah mate.."</p>
<p>"Woah! That's incredible! I- I love your music mate! I can't wait for the next album!"</p>
<p>"Glad you like our stuff"<br/>He smiled at me with bright eyes. Anyway, I still doesn't like him for some reasons... maybe because of the way he acts around Jenna.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?"<br/>Oliver asked further. His questions started to slightly annoy me.</p>
<p>"I drove Jenna back home, alright?"</p>
<p>"Alex.."<br/>Jenna put one hand on my shoulder, I looked at her. She flickered her eyes towards her room, indicating me to leave him.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry mate, I don't want to offend ya in any way"<br/>Oliver mumbled.</p>
<p>"It's alright"<br/>And with that, I turned away from him and follows Jenna to her room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. You Got ‘Em All?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex's  POV</p>
<p>Jenna's room was smaller than I thought, but definitely a lovely place. I sat down on her bed while she rummaged through some drawers.<br/>I gazed at all the posters on her walls. There were some of the Beatles, The Strokes and also of The Stone Roses. There were also loads of photos on her walls, some of her and her friends, or one or two of her parents, but most of them were just landscape or places and stuff like that, they're pretty good.<br/>I remembered all the times we were together in her room, listening to all these bands. <br/>I guess we still have the same taste of music, some things never change.<br/>My eyes flickered from the posters over her furniture until a big box, in a corner of her room, caught my attention. </p>
<p>"I'll make us some tea! Are you alright on your own for a couple of minutes Al?"<br/>Jenna asked, causing me to snap out of my mind. </p>
<p>"Sure love"<br/>She smiled at me and left the room. </p>
<p>I waited a moment before I sneaked over to the box. I carefully opened it. The box was full of vinyls and CDs, a wave of curiosity took over me and I started to look through them. I recognised most of them from my own collection. <br/>My heart stopped when my fingers grabbed an all too familiar vinyl,<br/>Humbug<br/>I continued searching through her collection, soon finding some more familiar stuff.<br/>She's got Whatever People Say I Am, That's What I'm Not; Favourite Worst Nightmare plus all of our Ep's! <br/>I gasped when I found something I was secretly looking for, the CD I gave her back when we were in school...<br/>No way... I thought she's never listened to it, I thought she threw it away or summat...</p>
<p>"A-Alex? ... what are you doing there?!"<br/>Jenna stood in the doorway, two cups of tea in her hands. </p>
<p>"I... Uhm .. I'm just looking-"</p>
<p>"That's private!"</p>
<p>"But Jenna I was just looking!"</p>
<p>"It's still private Alexander!"</p>
<p>"Oh, you're calling me Alexander now? I like that"</p>
<p>"Jeezzz Alex!"</p>
<p>"You never told me that you got 'em all!?"<br/>I blurted out, holding up the vinyls.<br/>She said nothing.</p>
<p>"I thought you wouldn't listen to our music Jen, I- I'm just surprised and I guess I got  way too excited"</p>
<p>"Jenna please!"</p>
<p>She walked over to the coffee table, placing our cups on it before she crouched next to me on the floor.</p>
<p>"I never told you about them 'cause I thought you'd think that I'm one of those crazy fans, you know?"</p>
<p>"I'd never think that Jen!"</p>
<p>"I thought it would be awkward for you..."</p>
<p>"Why would it?... it's awesome Jen! To be honest I thought you wouldn't like our stuff.."</p>
<p>"I love your music Al, I could never dislike anything you wrote!"</p>
<p>She wrapped her arms around my neck, resting her chin on my shoulder. I hugged her waist, taking in her scent.<br/>She suddenly pulled away, too soon again. Her emerald eyes were gazing directly into mine, our faces just inches away from each other. I noticed the way her eyes flickered between my eyes and lips, leaning forward slightly. Our noses touched our lips just an inch away. I knew that I want this, more than anything else. I closed my eyes...</p>
<p>"Oh! I'm sorry... err"<br/>Olivier peeked inside the room, uncomfortably shifting from one foot to the other.</p>
<p>Jenna immediately pushed me away from her, I couldn't help but feel a little taken aback. <br/>She turned her head to face Oliver. Her cheeks flushed a deep crimson.</p>
<p>"What do you want Oliver?"<br/>She mumbled through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>"I.. err.. Zoe told me to let you know that she'll stay at .. Uhm... Natalie's place tonight"</p>
<p>"And why can't she tell me that by herself?"</p>
<p>"I dunno.. she's still furious-"</p>
<p>"Whatever"<br/>Jenna got up from the floor and walked past Oliver, directly out of the room. </p>
<p>Oliver stared at me for a moment before he finally spoke.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry mate... for err... interrupting yo-"<br/>I hold up my hand, signalling him to shut up. He opened his mouth again as if he wanted to say something, but shut it once more, turning around and walking away. <br/>I got up from the floor and walked out of Jenna's room. </p>
<p>"Hey, Oliver! where is she?"</p>
<p>"In the bathroom I s'pose"<br/>He mumbled, not even looking at me.</p>
<p>I walked towards the bathroom door, knocking on it. Nothing.</p>
<p>I knocked again.</p>
<p>"Go away, Oliver!"<br/>Jenna's voice yelled from the other side of the door.</p>
<p>"Here's Alex, love"<br/>There was a thud, indicating that she unlocked the door. The door swung open and I was pulled inside.</p>
<p>"What the-"</p>
<p>I stopped when I saw Jenna's face, she obviously tried to hide her tears, fighting them back.</p>
<p>"Why are you crying? Is it just because of Zoe? .. you know that the whole situation isn't your fault love, she's just too dumb to take her keys with-"</p>
<p>"It's not because of the damn keys, Alex.."</p>
<p>"But why are you crying then?"</p>
<p>"It's too complicated to explain it to you.."</p>
<p>"I'm sure I can follow your explanations Jenna"</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes, obviously doesn't want to talk about it.</p>
<p>"It's just the fact that she stays at Natalie's place.."</p>
<p>"Because you don't like that Natalie girl?"</p>
<p>"I said it's complicated"</p>
<p>"And I said I can follow your story"</p>
<p>A heavy sigh escaped Jenna's throat before she gave in.</p>
<p>"Natalie, Zoe and I were flatmates, we used to share an apartment like this one, just a little bigger. Well, the short version of the story is, that I trusted Natalie 'cause I thought she wasn't like all those other sneaky bitches, but that was a big mistake... I avoid her since that"</p>
<p>"But what happened? What did she do?"</p>
<p>"I don't wanna talk about it.."</p>
<p>"But you can tell me, everything love! And you know that!"</p>
<p>"Yeah but it's different..."</p>
<p>"I don't understand..."</p>
<p>"She knows everything about us! I told her the whole story 'cause I never got over it and that damn bitch used it against me! She knew how much I loved you, but she didn't care! She betrayed me!"</p>
<p>My head needed a moment to process all the new information. I didn't know that Jenna suffered like that, I didn't know that she never really got over our relationship.. well, neither did I...</p>
<p>"She betrayed you?"</p>
<p>"I think you know her Alex"<br/>She said without any emotions.</p>
<p>"What do ya mean, 'I know her'?"</p>
<p>"Natalie Harrison ?"</p>
<p>"I don't know her Jenna, what's your problem?"</p>
<p>"My problem? Oh, my problem is that you fucked her, Turner!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That was pretty dramatic, wasn’t it? 😂 <br/>Well, I hope you still enjoy this little story, let me know what you think! </p>
<p>Just drop a comment ✌🏻</p>
<p>I hope everyone’s doing fine!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. My Mistakes Where Made For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex's  POV</p>
<p>My jaw dropped when she said those words. That's not even true?! I don't know a Natalie Harrison... </p>
<p>"J-Jenna... I don't know her and I never.. slept with her"</p>
<p>"Stop lying to me, Alex! ... I'm not even mad at you, we're not together and you can do whatever you want....I'm just furious at her!"</p>
<p>"But didn't you ever consider that she might've lied to you? Just to hurt you.."</p>
<p>"Why would she?!"</p>
<p>"Because she's a bitch, who like to hurt others? I don't know Jen, but I do know that I've never slept with her! I don't know her!"</p>
<p>"Maybe you forgot it... I mean you've had quite a few girls, huh?"</p>
<p>It felt like someone just stabbed me right into my heart. Why the hell does everyone think that I'm such a ladies man?! It hurts when they talk about me as some guy who doesn't care about the girls, just fuck them once and never call them back. I'm not this sort of guy and I thought Jenna would know that...</p>
<p>"Alex? are you okay? ... why are you crying now?"<br/>Jenna's eyes gazed into mine with a hint of concern.</p>
<p>I noticed that some tears rolled down my cheeks, I quickly wiped them away. Why the hell is happening?!... this is so embarrassing, I should better leave...<br/>I stormed past her, out of the bathroom, straight towards the front door.</p>
<p>"Alex!"<br/>Jenna cried out. I didn't turn around, just opened the door and slammed it shut behind me. I hurried back to the car with a stomach full of anger and disappointment. </p>
<p>Once I was in my car, I rested my forehead on the steering wheel.<br/>I thought she was different, I thought she knew that I'd never sleep with some random girl... I really don't appreciate meaningless sex...</p>
<p>My head shot up when someone opened the passenger door and got inside the car.<br/>Jenna</p>
<p>"Why did you just ran away Al? Did I say something wrong?... I really don't mean to-"</p>
<p>"Just leave me alone!"</p>
<p>"But why?! What's your problem?"</p>
<p>I glared at her than at her hand which was resting on my thigh.</p>
<p>"Do you really think that  I'm that kind of guy? A ladies man who doesn't care about the girl’s feelings and just fuck them and never call back?! Huh?"</p>
<p>She said nothing, just stared at me with wide eyes. So I continued.</p>
<p>"I thought ya were different Jenna, but I s'pose I was wrong... and just for ya information, Alexa and you were the only girls I've ever slept with! I never did it with Olivia or any other girl, hell no!"<br/>I literally screamed at her. Jenna just watched me in shock.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry Alex... I didn't know that... I- I was so angry because I thought Natalie had told me the truth, but she obviously didn't and now I feel so stupid... I'm really sorry Al"</p>
<p>I grabbed her hand which was still resting on my thigh and squeezed it.</p>
<p>"I didn't mean to yell at you Jen, I just can't believe that you think I'm this sort of guy"</p>
<p>"I actually never thought that Alex, it's just because the story with Natalie.."</p>
<p>"Does Zoe know what Natalie supposedly did?"</p>
<p>"No... I even refused to tell her about you after what happened. Natalie was the only one who knew about us. Zoe thinks that Natalie stole my boyfriend or something.."</p>
<p>"And now she's intentionally staying at Natalie's place to hurt you?"</p>
<p>"yeah"</p>
<p>"What are you doing now?"</p>
<p>"I dunno.."</p>
<p>"Jenna look at me"</p>
<p>She looked up.</p>
<p>"What about Oliver? Does he know anything?"</p>
<p>"No, he has no clue what's going on, he's just a friend of Zoe anyway... I've met him a couple times at uni or at the bar where he's working, but nothing more"</p>
<p>"I think he likes you..."</p>
<p>"What do you mean Al?"</p>
<p>"I mean the way he looks at you.. he-"</p>
<p>"Stop! I don't know what you're assuming here, but I can assure you that he's just a friend and he'll never be more than that!"</p>
<p>"I don't know Jenna, maybe he's the right-"</p>
<p>"Alexander David Turner, listen to me! You're the only one for me, I love you from the bottom of my heart and that will never change!"</p>
<p>With that, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me towards her. She crashed her lips on mine, moving them slowly. I kissed her back,  in the heat of the moment I grabbed her by the waist. Jenna's hands found their way into my hair, pulling on it.  Her lips felt so good on mine, I don't know how I was able to survive without her by my side. The tension between us build up, my tongue begged for entrance, which she granted and we deepened the kiss. <br/>I pulled away after a while, leaving Jenna breathless.</p>
<p>"I wanted to do this since I met you at that stupid party"<br/>She said, giggling.</p>
<p>"Me too"<br/>I confessed, feeling my cheeks burning.</p>
<p>"Shall we go to mine?"<br/>She raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"And leave Oliver in my apartment?"</p>
<p>"Oh.. I forgot about him.. err then back to yours?"</p>
<p>I nervously scratched the back of my neck.</p>
<p>She nodded and we both got out of my car, walking back to her apartment, hand in hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. L.A. ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jenna's  POV</p>
<p>It feels like I'm 17 again like nothing ever happened between Al and me, no trouble, no problems, just the two of us. <br/>The love of my life just stepped back into my life, a couple of days ago and I'm already madly in love with him.</p>
<p>When Alex phoned me this afternoon, telling me to come over to his place, he sounded nervous. He had obviously tried to hide it, but I know him just too well, and the way he spoke told me that something's wrong.</p>
<p>Alex waited for me in the lobby, he sat in one of the many black leather settees, playing with the ring on his pinky finger.<br/>I slowly made my way over to him, when he noticed me, he got up, with a big smile plastered on his lips.</p>
<p>"Hey, Jenna! How are you doing love?"<br/>He hugged me tightly before he slightly pulled away to kiss me.<br/>I was kinda surprised, but his lips on mine felt just too good to think about anything else.</p>
<p>"Hey Al! I'm fine"<br/>I chuckled after pulling away.</p>
<p>Alex just returned a smile and took my hand.<br/>"Let's go to my room"</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Five minutes later I sat on a lounge chair in Alex's hotel room, coffee in hand.</p>
<p>"So what's the matter with all this?"<br/>I asked while watching Alex who just sat down opposite me.</p>
<p>"I just wanted to see you love"</p>
<p>"C'mon Al! I can tell when something's wrong... just tell me what's on your mind"</p>
<p>"Okay okay ... you're right love... I wanted to talk to you about something"</p>
<p>"So what is it?"</p>
<p>Alex hesitated before he spoke again.</p>
<p>"I err .. need to go back to LA by the end of the week... we need to record some new songs and discuss things"</p>
<p>He started at the cup in his hands, not looking up.</p>
<p>"Oh" <br/>Was everything I replied, finally making him look at me.</p>
<p>"I'm really sorry for not telling you earlier... I- I wanted to, but I forgot about it"</p>
<p>"It's okay Alex"</p>
<p>"No, it's not! I don't want to be separated from you Jenna! And even if it's just for a couple days"</p>
<p>"Me neither Alex... but you have to go"</p>
<p>"Come with me, Jen!"</p>
<p>"What?!"</p>
<p>"Come with me to LA!"</p>
<p>"Alex I-"</p>
<p>"I know, I know... we wanted to take things slow and stuff, but Jenna, I love you .. I really do! and I want you to come with me to LA"</p>
<p>"I love you too Alex"</p>
<p>"Then come with me love! Please!"</p>
<p>I didn't expect our conversation to turn into this direction. It's all so unexpected and fast, I really got caught off guard by it. </p>
<p>"But what about uni?"</p>
<p>"There are unis in LA too-"</p>
<p>"I don't know Al"</p>
<p>"Jenna, please! You're the love of my life and I don't want to lose you again... it breaks my heart into pieces to be apart from you, it's like a  stab with a knife that can only be removed when we're together, I can't live without you..."</p>
<p>By that time Alex kneeled in front of me, hands on my knees, head resting on them. He really begged me to come with him and I don't know how to resist him... to be honest, I don't want to,  I know that he's the only boy for me, and that will never change.. I want to spend the rest of my life with him...I guess I made up my mind,</p>
<p>"Alex I love you so much, it hurts! I don't know how I would be able to survive without you now that we found each other again. My heart shattered into pieces when we broke up and I don't want to repeat that ... I love you more than anything else, I could never love anyone more than you, you're the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I bet that sounds cheesy and maybe weird because we just started dating again but I think I've always known that we’re meant to be .. omg I don't want to scare you away with that speech so... I- 'll come with you to LA"</p>
<p>I gazed into his big chocolate brown eyes, they were staring into mine intensively.</p>
<p>"You.. you really mean what you've said?"</p>
<p>"Of course I do Alex! Every single word!"</p>
<p>"Then you'll come with me to LA?"</p>
<p>"I will!"</p>
<p>Alex jumped up with such energy and the biggest smile on his face. He lifted me up from the chair, spinning me around till my head got dizzy. We eventually stopped and he looked down at me, still holding me close.</p>
<p>"We're going to LA"<br/>He whispered into my ear.</p>
<p>"Yes ...LA"<br/>I whispered back.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>We spend the rest of the day at his hotel room and Alex wouldn't stop asking me if I still want to go with him.</p>
<p>"But are you really sure love?"<br/>He asked for the millionth time.</p>
<p>"Alex, listen my mind is made up! I'll come to LA with you, there's no going back now"</p>
<p>"And what about uni?"</p>
<p>"Honestly I don't know ... I really loved it here, my art course and stuff, but since you stepped back into my life, it feels like everything I did was just a distraction from thinking about you and now that you're back I don't need it anymore... I mean I still love arts, I really do, but I don't even know what to do after uni... I don't have any plans, I don't even know why I went to uni in the first place... I never wanted to study"</p>
<p>"You never wanted to study?"</p>
<p>"No.."</p>
<p>"And what did you want to do?"</p>
<p>"Ahh, I don't know.."</p>
<p>"I think you do know it love"<br/>He said with a wink</p>
<p>"But... it's stupid"</p>
<p>"C'mon Jen, I promise I won't laugh"</p>
<p>"Okay... Well, back when we went to school, I thought about becoming a photographer, I dunno, it's really a passion for me, but I'm not that good. That time I thought that I could take photos for some big magazines like national geographic, or maybe just for the band you know? From your gigs and stuff like that... it's stupid I know"</p>
<p>"Jenna, that's definitely not stupid! That's awesome! I saw some of your photos and they're pretty good love, I'm not kidding, you've got talent!"</p>
<p>"What?! When did you saw them?"</p>
<p>"At your apartment, in your room, on the walls"<br/>He laughed like I forgot something obvious.</p>
<p>"Oh.. forgot about that"</p>
<p>"We could really need a photographer for the band"</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>Alex nodded, a lopsided grin playing on his lips.</p>
<p>"That's just ... wow, I didn't expect that! That's all I ever wanted! Do you really think my photos are good enough?"</p>
<p>"I'd never lie to you Jenna, they're awesome, you've got the talent to capture the right moment"</p>
<p>I just tightened my grip around Alex's waist and hugged him, resting my chin on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"I love you Al"</p>
<p>"I love you too Jen"</p>
<p>We stayed like that for a moment, without saying anything. Just the two of us hugging each other.</p>
<p>"So now there's just one thing left for me to ask"</p>
<p>"And what is that?"</p>
<p>Alex pulled away from my embrace, taking both my hands in his. His gaze was soft.</p>
<p>"Will you be my girlfriend?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Fifty Shades Of Turner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m so sorry for this chapter ... it’s a mess 🙈</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex's  POV</p>
<p>"Will you be my girlfriend?"</p>
<p>I really asked her, I'm not sure why I'm nervous about that question, I mean we already confessed our love for each other plenty of times, so why wouldn't she say yes?</p>
<p>"I thought I already was" -she smirked at me, gazing up into my eyes through her long lashes- "but my answer is yes! Of course!"</p>
<p>A wave of relief washed over me. That's everything I wanted to hear from her. </p>
<p>Jenna wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer for a kiss. I really enjoyed the moment and I felt that Jenna did so as well, after all, it's our first kiss as an actual couple again.<br/>It didn't take a lot of time for our kiss to turn into a major make-out session. Jenna was tugging on my hair, she was planting kisses all over my neck, definitely leaving marks on me. We managed to get up from our spot on the settee and stumble right into the king-sized double bed, Jenna landing on top of me. She then started to lift my shirt, eagerly pulling it over my head. I was surprised by Jenna's confidence, the last time we were in this situation, she barely knew what to do. She was so shy and constantly blushing 'cause I caught her staring at me. Where's that shy girl gone?</p>
<p>Jenna undid my belt without breaking the kiss. She started to pull down my jeans and I kicked them off. By that time she was still fully dressed, while I'm only wearing my briefs. </p>
<p>"We should get these clothes off you, shouldn't we darlin'?"<br/>She giggled and started to undo the bottoms of her blouse.</p>
<p>I grabbed her wrists and she immediately stopped in her tracks, staring at me with those beautiful emerald eyes of hers.</p>
<p>"Le' me do this for ya"<br/>I said with a chuckle. Jenna blushed slightly and let go of the bottoms. <br/>I flipped her over, so now I'm on top of her and start to undo the bottoms myself.</p>
<p>Soon after we were both in just our underwear, kissing each other passionately. I felt my cock twitching when Jenna gently bit into the sensitive skin on my ear lob. Meanwhile she played with the waistband of my briefs. She pulled them down awfully slow, releasing my growing erection.</p>
<p>"You're such a tease Jen"<br/>I managed to say between moans. </p>
<p>"I know Turner"<br/>She giggled with a devilish smirk on her lips.</p>
<p>Once my briefs were finally off, I flipped her over. She protested at first, but soon her protests turned into pleasured moans when I started to kiss my way down her bare chest and belly. I stopped when I reached her knickers, looking up at her for a split second before I pulled them down with my teeth. Jenna really seemed to enjoy it, I can tell by the way she moaned my name.<br/>Jenna grabbed my face and pulled me back up towards her, kissing my lips with lust. It was then when I realised that we forgot something important...<br/>Much to Jenna's dismiss, I got off of her to reach over to the nightstand, flicking through the drawers. </p>
<p>"Fuck.."<br/>I muttered, falling back into the bed next to her.</p>
<p>"What's wrong babe?"<br/>Jenna asked. I couldn't hide a chuckle at the pet name, although I wasn't in the mood to laugh at all.</p>
<p>"No condoms"<br/>I sighed, sitting up on the bed, a bit frustrated I need to admit.</p>
<p>Jenna crawled over to me, hugging me from behind.<br/>"But we definitely need to do something about that"<br/>She said, pointing at my rock hard cock.</p>
<p>"I-It's alright, I'll just get off in the loo..."<br/>I got up and made my way to the bathroom when Jenna grabbed my wrist, I turned around to face her. She smirked at me in a certain way and I knew that she has something on her naughty little mind.</p>
<p>"Now le' me do that' for ya" <br/>She said, mimicking my accent. I need to admit that it turns me on when she does that, but I won't tell her.</p>
<p>Jenna pushed me inside the bathroom and into the shower. She got inside as well and closed the door behind her, before turning on the water. <br/>I wasn't expecting any of that for tonight and now I have no idea what she'll do next. It felt like I'm in one of those fookin' realistic 1080p HD dreams! <br/>My hair was soaking wet by now and Jenna reached over to pull it out of my face. I grabbed her by the waist, dragging her closer to me, kissing her softly. She smiled into the kiss, wrapping one arm around my neck. <br/>I really couldn't stand it anymore, the pressure became unbearable, I was literally begging her for release.</p>
<p>"Jen pleaseee, I- I can't-"<br/>She cuts me off with another kiss before she began to stroke me. <br/>I tightened my grip on her hips, whilst some more moans escaped my throat.</p>
<p>Some good hard strokes later  I came all over her hand. <br/>I was about to apologise, but she just giggled and kissed my lips again, before I could say anything.</p>
<p>"Well, that was ... something"<br/>She laughed, biting her lower lip</p>
<p>"Something I didn't expect, to be honest, but I really enjoyed it love"<br/> I said, finally turning off the water. We both got out of the shower, I walked over to the cupboards and pulled out some towels. <br/>"Me too Aly"<br/>Jenna said then, with a grin.</p>
<p>"You're calling me Aly now?!"</p>
<p>"Yess! It sounds cute"</p>
<p>"Nooo definitely not!"</p>
<p>"Sure it does Alyyyy"</p>
<p>"Nobody calls me Aly! Nope..."</p>
<p>I grabbed her by the waist, lifting her over my shoulder. Jenna protested, playfully hitting my back, but I continued carrying her over to the bed. </p>
<p>"Hey! Let me down, Aly!"<br/>She giggled </p>
<p>"Okay I will"<br/>I threw her on the bed, she gasped at me. That expression on her face was pure gold, I'd do anything to have a photo of it. <br/>I couldn't help it but erupted into a fit of laughter. But I stopped when Jenna threw a pillow at me, which hit me straight into the face, causing me to stumble backwards.</p>
<p>I threw the pillow back at her and soon enough this turned into a massive pillow fight. <br/>At the end, we were both covered with feathers in our hair and all around us. </p>
<p>"That was fun"<br/>Jenna said, fishing some feather off my hair.</p>
<p>"We need to repeat that someday, but now we need some sleep..."<br/>I yawned</p>
<p>"You're right Aly"<br/>I shot her a look, but she just smiled at me and reached out for the switch to turn the lights off. </p>
<p>"Night Al"<br/>She kissed my cheek and rested her head on my chest.</p>
<p>"Night love"<br/>I said before kissing the top of her head. As soon as I shut my eyes, I immediately drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. The Sunny Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex's POV</p>
<p>It's been two days since Jenna agreed to go with me to LA and I've never expected her to take it that easy. <br/>She had already packed up all her stuff, ready to leave, she didn't seem to be bothered at all leaving everything behind her, here in Sheffield. She rather seems as if she can't wait to escape from here. I know that she's still upset about the fallout, she had with Zoe, but I thought she would like to talk to her again before we leave, or at least let her know that she's going to LA with me. But every time I asked Jenna to have a chat with Zoe, she somehow managed to change the topic, completely avoiding the conversation. At least I got her to talk with Oliver to let him know about our plans... he could tell Zoe if he wanted. Jenna also agreed to let her parents know, that she'll soon live in America. She told me that they were okay with her decision, but I wasn't entirely sure about that. <br/>Anyways, Jenna seems happy and that's all what matters to me.</p>
<p>Now, after a long flight and a couple coffees later, we arrived in LA. <br/>The sun was burning down at the city, as usual, it was warm outside, not hot, but delightful. It's so different to the weather in England, but I'm already used to it... although I need to admit that I miss the rain and the gloomy afternoons from time to time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jenna's  POV </p>
<p>"Wow! I'm not used to the sun, burning down at me with such intensity"<br/>I told Alex. He put on his aviators and smirked at me.</p>
<p>"Well, that's LA, babe"<br/>He said, still grinning with amusement.</p>
<p>"Oh, Ally! How long have you been waiting to come up with that one?"<br/>I chuckled.</p>
<p>"Don't call me Ally! " -he playfully growled- "and I haven't planned to say that! I came up with it just right now" <br/>He shrugged but failed to hide a smirk.</p>
<p>"You can't kid me, Al, I can see right through you" <br/>I teased him, earning a glare.</p>
<p>"Anyways... what are we doing now?"<br/>I asked, letting go of my suitcase and hugging Alex from behind.</p>
<p>He turned around, now facing me,<br/>"I'd say we should go to my place first ... or should I say our place?"<br/>He leaned forward, our noses were touching. I closed my eyes, but suddenly he pulled away, leaving me there like a complete idiot. I opened my eyes again, to see Al was already smirking at me.</p>
<p>"You coming, darlin' ?" <br/>He asked.</p>
<p>"You're such a tease Ally!"<br/>Alex's beautiful laugh filled the air. He then grabbed my hand and we walked over to the cabs. </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>We drove one hour from the airport to Alex's home which is also my home now. <br/>Once we got out of the cab, I couldn't take my eyes off the stunning building in front of me. <br/>It wasn't too big, it had just the right size. The front garden was surrounded by some big hedges and there was a large garage at the side of the house, where a stunning, black Ford Cortina was parked. The path that leads to the wooden front steps was made of some big cobblestones, it immediately felt like home.</p>
<p>"Do ya wanna stare at our house for the rest of the day, or shall we go in, eh?"<br/>Alex stood next to me, one duffel bag in each hand.</p>
<p>"I wasn't staring! .. I- I just admired my new home"<br/>I tried to defend myself.</p>
<p>"Alright love, let's go in and admire it from the inside"<br/>He chuckled, before kissing my cheek. </p>
<p>I walked up to the front steps and stopped at the door, waiting for Al to let us in.<br/>Once he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, it swung open, revealing nothing but pure darkness, I glanced at Alex, who had a confused expression on his face, and stepped in, closely followed by him. <br/>There was a thud and a click, and suddenly the light was on. I nearly got a heart attack when I saw people jumping out of there hiding places. </p>
<p>"WELCOME HOME!!"<br/>They screamed in unison, causing me to stumble backwards right into Alex's arms so that we both fell to the floor.</p>
<p>"Oh sorry! Are you two alright? We didn't mean to scare you away"<br/>An all too familiar voice chuckled. </p>
<p>It took me a moment to realise that it was Matt. God, I haven't seen or talked to him in ages. </p>
<p>"We're alright mate"<br/>Alex laughed. I got off him and we both got up from the floor.</p>
<p>Matt was right in front of me and I couldn't help but look up and stare right into his eyes. He looked different, his hair was a lot shorter and shaved at the sides. He doesn't look like the boy from Sheffield, who I used to call my best friend, but better than ever and a bit taller I need to admit.</p>
<p>"Hello Matt" <br/>I muttered sheepishly, not knowing how he'd react after all those years of silence. </p>
<p>"We haven't talked in ages and all you say is 'Hello Matt'?!"<br/>I was pretty scared by the way he looked at me and ready to apologise for all my mistakes, but before I could say anything, he continued.<br/>"Where's my hug, Jen?"<br/>He smiled and pulled me into his arms, holding me tightly.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry Matt" <br/>I said when he pulled away.</p>
<p>"Don't be, just leave the past behind us and celebrate your return to the living people" <br/>He said with a smile on his lips.</p>
<p>"But-but I wasn't dead..."</p>
<p>"Well, for us it felt a bit like you were, but now you're here again!"</p>
<p>"C'mon Matt, you'll scare her away if you continue saying creepy things like that!"<br/>A voice, which I recognised as Jamie's, yelled from the back of the large room.</p>
<p>I gazed past Matt, to catch sight of him.<br/>"Jamie?"</p>
<p>"The one and only!"<br/>He smirked and approached me slowly. We hugged for what felt like hours before he let go of me so I could have a proper look at him. <br/>He was definitely taller than last time I saw him, but his hair was shorter, he had it cut like some WWII fighter pilot, but not into a quiff like Alex's. </p>
<p>"Good to see you again cookie"<br/>I smiled at him and he ruffled my hair in return.</p>
<p>"It's also good to see you again, Jen"</p>
<p>It was then that I saw Nick and Breana. I began to walk up to them, Nick was the first to hug me. I was a bit surprised to see him with longer hair, I never thought he would grow it out that long, but it really suited him.</p>
<p>"Good to see you, Jen, we've really missed you loads"</p>
<p>"I missed you too"<br/>I said, squeezed him a bit tighter.</p>
<p>When we pulled away, I noticed that Breana hasn't moved an inch and I could tell that she wasn't that happy to see me. </p>
<p>"Hey Breana"<br/>I said with a small smile.</p>
<p>She just nodded at me and walked up to Matt's side.<br/>I felt tears forming in my eyes when the guilt hit me like a wave, but I swallowed my tears. I don't want to ruin everything for Alex. <br/>I didn't had much time to think about Breana's cold behaviour towards me, 'cause someone tapped me on the shoulder from behind. I turned around just to gaze into two new faces that I've never seen before. </p>
<p>"Hello! My name is Katie, I'm glad to finally meet you, Jenna"<br/>A short woman, with long blonde hair, said. She  must have been noticing that I was a little confused 'cause she added,<br/>"I'm Jamie's girlfriend"</p>
<p>"Oh, nice to meet you, Katie!"<br/>She smiled and gave me a quick hug, before stepping aside.</p>
<p>The other girl spoke up then,<br/>"I'm Kelly... Nick's girlfriend, it's a pleasure meeting you Jenna"<br/>She smiled at me warmly before pulling me in for a quick hug, just like Katie did.</p>
<p>"It's my pleasure to meet you, Kelly!"</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>The back garden was a lot bigger than I expected it to be, there was a massive pool and several chairs to sit at and enjoy the sun. There was also a big grill where the guys had already started making BBQ, and some garden furniture, it was absolutely lovely. After catching up with everyone, it turns out that Alex had already explained everything I told him about Olivia and that she blackmailed me to the guys. That's probably why they all seemed so calm and happy to see me again. Well everyone but Breana, she was avoiding me all the time, rather being with Katie and Kelly.</p>
<p>Alex must have noticed that something is wrong 'cause once everyone was busy grilling and chatting, he pulled me inside the house and into the kitchen. </p>
<p>"Now tell me, what's wrong love? And don't tell me that you're okay 'cause you're not, I know when you're lying"<br/>A heavy sigh escaped my throat before I answered his question.</p>
<p>"It's ... it's because of Breana, she seems so cold towards me and I'm scared and sad and I dunno what to do 'cause she's constantly avoiding me.."<br/>I blurted out. Alex shot me a sad smile and cupped my face with his hands.</p>
<p>"I'm sure you two will get along like you used to, it might just take some time... maybe Breana is still hurt, but that won't last forever love"</p>
<p>"I s'pose you're right Al"<br/>I sighed.</p>
<p>"Of course I am! And now let's go out and have some fun Jen"<br/>He scooted closer to me and then our lips connected. I immediately felt better, Alex just always seems to know what kind of comfort I need. <br/>I wrapped my arms around his neck, forcing Alex to come even closer, there wasn't an inch between us and for a moment I forgot everything around us. </p>
<p>"Hey, Do ya know where the-... HOLY SHIT! Get a room you lovebirds!!"<br/>Matt yelled at us as he walked into the room.</p>
<p>"Calm down Matthew, we're still fully clothed!"<br/>Alex giggled. </p>
<p>"But you two look like you're about to change that very soon!"<br/>And with that he left the kitchen, leaving Al and me to ourselves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Miles Kane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jenna's  POV</p>
<p>LA had mesmerised me, I was absolutely in love with the city. Alex had shown me all the places he loved and all the places you need to know when you live in LA. It's been three weeks since we arrived and I've already forgot what rain is. <br/>Alex thought that I should get used to the new situation first, before starting with my plans to become a photographer. But soon after Alex returned to the studio, to record the new tunes for their new album, I got bored. I don't want to spend all day around our house. Don't get me wrong, I could spend an eternity at the pool and our lovely garden, but I wanted to go out and see some new things. I wanted to discover the city by myself and one afternoon I did exactly that.<br/>I went out with the intention to go to the supermarket to grab some food and other stuff we might need. <br/>I think I might get a bit carried away by all the products I've never seen before and ended up with my shopping cart full of thinks I actually don't need. And if that's not already enough, I dropped all my bags on the way back to my car cause I accidentally stumbled over my own feet.</p>
<p>"Fuck..."<br/>I muttered, starting to collect all the stuff from the floor.</p>
<p>"Need some help darlin'?"<br/>A male voice asked from somewhere behind me. I turned my head to look at the stranger, the man in front of me smiled, hands on his hips. I stared at him for what must be a little too long 'cause he raised his eyebrows suddenly a smirk playing around his lips.</p>
<p>"Do ya just want to stare at me, or shall I help you with these bags?"<br/>He chuckled, crossing his arms in front of his chest.<br/>There was something about that stranger I couldn't quite put my finger on, he seemed kind of familiar to me.</p>
<p>"Oh sorry... err .. sure! I'd really appreciate some help, thank you!"<br/>I awkwardly replied, smiling back at the man.</p>
<p>He crouched next to me on the street, starting to collect the food and putting it bag into my bags. We got it all off the street in less than two minutes. </p>
<p>"I'll help you carry these to ya car if you like"<br/>The man said, pointing at the bags.</p>
<p>"That's really nice of you, thanks!... my car is right over there"<br/>And with that, we grabbed the bags and he followed me to my car. He helped me throwing everything in the trunk and I slammed it shut.</p>
<p>"Thanks for your help...Uhm"<br/>I couldn't remember if he's actually told me his name, I was pretty sure that he hasn't mentioned it but I'm pretty curious about that since I might have seen him before.</p>
<p>"What was your name again?"<br/>I asked cautiously. The stranger raised an eyebrow and for one moment I thought that maybe I've said something wrong, but then his frown turned into a smirk.</p>
<p>"I'm Miles"<br/>He said, holding his hand out for me to shake it. </p>
<p>"I'm Jenna, nice to meet you Miles"<br/>I said, shaking his hand.</p>
<p>"My pleasure love"<br/>He replied, still smirking down at me.</p>
<p>We remained silent for a moment before Miles spoke up again.</p>
<p>"So, you're not from here, are ya?"<br/>He asked, still smirking at me.</p>
<p>"Oh, no... I just moved to L.A.,I'm from England"</p>
<p>"Ahhh that makes sense"</p>
<p>"Why?"<br/>I was a bit confused about what he just said, I mean sure my accent probably reveals that I'm not from America, but he obviously isn't too.</p>
<p>"I'd have seen you before if you had lived here for longer"<br/>He said with a wink.</p>
<p>"Nahhh I don't think so, I mean L.A. is big!"</p>
<p>"I guess you've got a point there love"</p>
<p>The way he called me 'love' reminds me a lot of Alex, that's strange...</p>
<p>"Anyway, I think I need to go now... it was nice to meet you Miles"<br/>I shot him a smile.</p>
<p>"Sure, sure! I don't wanna hold ya back love"<br/>He said with a wink and waved at me, before walking off to his own car.</p>
<p>I got into my own car and shut the door with a thud.</p>
<p>"That was ... awkward"<br/>I muttered to myself before I started the engine, but not without looking out the window again. I just caught a glimpse of Miles who was about to get into his car. I shook all my thoughts away and drove off, back to Alex's and my place. <br/>I spend what felt like an eternity to find the best channel on the radio. I stopped in my tracks when I heard Alex's lovely voice singing Cornerstone on some channel. I smiled to myself and turned my attention back to the road. That's when I noticed Miles' car in the rearview mirror behind me.</p>
<p>That's weird, Is he following me? ... Nah that's not possible, I mean why would he?...</p>
<p>For the rest of the rather short ride, I tried to focus on the street, but from time to time I'd look at the rearview mirror and still see Miles behind me.<br/>I eventually arrived in our street, turned into the driveway and got out of the car. <br/>Miles car drove past the house, but against all my expectations he drove into a driveway just a couple houses away. <br/>Wait what ?! Does he live in the same street?! </p>
<p>My eyes were darted at that mysterious man a couple of meters away from me when someone tapped my shoulder from behind. I nearly jumped as I turned around.</p>
<p>"Whatcha looking at love?"<br/>Alex asked, a smile playing on his lips. I didn't expect him to be home yet. I looked him up and down, noticing that he wore nothing but a pair of swim trunks and a shirt with the buttons undone, showing off his bare chest and belly. <br/>All my thoughts about Miles and the fact that Alex just scared the shit out of me, were blown away by the sight in front of me.</p>
<p>"W-what?"<br/>I said, trying my best not to stare.</p>
<p>"I asked what you're looking at Jen, well obviously you're staring at me now, don't you?"<br/>He chuckled. I felt my cheeks flushing and finally managed to look up into his mesmerising chocolate eyes.</p>
<p>"Oh ... I just had a strange encounter, it doesn't matter"<br/>I tried to shrug it off.</p>
<p>"And that's why you're staring over at Miles' house now?"</p>
<p>"YOU KNOW HIM?!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, of course, he's my best mate... no need to shout at me love"<br/>Alex said, with his fingers in his ears, looking rather adorable.</p>
<p>"Sorry Al... I didn't knew! I just met him at the supermarket and he started talking to me and helped me with the bags because I dropped them on the way back to the car and then I drove back and I thought he was following me and I was pretty nervous.... damn I thought he was some serial killer or whatever"<br/>I blurted out, causing Alex to erupt into a fit of laughter. </p>
<p>"Stop laughing at me, Alexander!"<br/>I tried to sound angry, crossing my arms in front of my chest, although I found it quite funny myself.</p>
<p>"Sorry love, I just can't-" another few giggles followed before he continued "just the thought of Miles being a serial killer... that's ridiculous"<br/>He wiped some tears from his eyes before kissing my cheek and wrapping an arm around my waist. </p>
<p>"I need to tell Miles about that"<br/>Before I could protest, Alex had already jogged off to Miles who still stood in the driveway. </p>
<p>I watched them talking, Miles' reaction was similar to Alex's before, he gripped Alex's shoulder whilst laughing like crazy. In that particular moment, it clicked in my brain, like someone turned a switch... THAT'S MILES FOOKIN KANE!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jenna's  POV</p>
<p>"I still can't believe that it took me so long to realise who he is!"<br/>I said, covering my face with my hands.</p>
<p>"C'mon Jen! That's not the end of the world"<br/>Alex chuckled whilst rummaging through the cupboards in the kitchen, trying to find a place for all the food I've bought earlier today. </p>
<p>"Hell Jenna... did you buy the whole store ?! I dunno where to put all these things"<br/>He muttered.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry... got a bit carried away.... anyway did you really invite him for dinner tonight?"</p>
<p>"Yah like I told you, love! Why are ya asking ?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm just asking, you know.... because I just can't believe that the Miles Kane lives right opposite and we'll eat together!!!"<br/>I told him, clapping my hands together whilst jumping up and down.</p>
<p>"You're such a fangirl love"<br/>Alex said, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>I was a bundle of nerves by the time Miles arrived. I was in the kitchen, still checking the food when the doorbell rung. I heard Alex jog over to get the door, followed by some mumbled words and finally footsteps which seemed to slowly approach the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Where's ya lady Al?"<br/>I heard Miles whisper with a chuckle.</p>
<p>"She's in the kitchen"<br/>Alex whispered back.</p>
<p>And with that Miles poked his head inside the kitchen, </p>
<p>"Hey laa!"<br/>He said cheerfully, causing me to spin around and face him. <br/>He wore some tight ripped jeans and a white button-down shirt, looking absolutely adorable.<br/>I probably should stop staring...</p>
<p>"Hey Miles! How are-"<br/>Miles cut me off by pulling me into a tight hug.</p>
<p>"Woah slow down mate! She's mine!"<br/>Alex yelled from behind. <br/>Miles let go of me and start giggling. </p>
<p>"Oh Al, you're such a jealous dork"<br/>Miles laughed.</p>
<p>"Shut up ya wanker!"<br/>Alex playfully said, causing us all to erupt into a fit of laughter. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Everything was perfect, we had so much fun and for a while, I forgot my nervousness and just chatted with Miles like we were old friends. It was so easy to get along with him, now I know why Alex is so fond of him, he's such a lovely guy, it's impossible not to like him. </p>
<p>"Hey Al, remember that gig where we needed to hide from those crazy girls?"<br/>Miles asked.</p>
<p>"Of course Mi! How could I forget ?! They were chasing us and-"<br/>Alex said.</p>
<p>" -We hid in that car because they were-"</p>
<p>"-surrounding our tour bus! And we had to-"</p>
<p>"-Wait till the security guys had them under control! It was-"</p>
<p>"-Scary... But also a lot of fun"</p>
<p>"Definitely!"<br/>I couldn't help but laugh, it's crazy how they finish each other's sentences all the time! They did it the whole evening!</p>
<p>"Sounds like fun"<br/>I chuckled.</p>
<p>"It was!"<br/>They said in unison, looking at me with serious faces. </p>
<p>"Do you guys always finish each other's sentences?"</p>
<p>"We do it-"</p>
<p>"-Quite often yeah"<br/>They said, giggling.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>After some more weird stories and the second bottle of wine, we decided to call it a night. We were all kind of tipsy and Alex offered Miles to stay with us for the night even tho Miles lives just a couple feet away.</p>
<p>Miles accepted the offer and made himself comfortable on the couch.<br/>Alex and I went to our bedroom and fell asleep almost immediately.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Jenna's  POV</p>
<p>Days went by, weeks went by and I was busier than ever. Everything had changed since Alex had asked their manager, Colin, to arrange a photo shoot for the band with me as the photographer. The pics had gone viral on social media, I got a lot of emails from different magazines and agencies who want me for their shootings. I've never expected so much positive feedback... to be honest, I didn't expect feedback at all.</p>
<p>But now I'm here at my sixth shooting in two weeks.<br/>I just arrived at today's location for the shooting, a pretty big and fancy looking hotel downtown LA. </p>
<p>"Hey, you must be Jenna Parker, right? I'm Amber, nice to meet you!"<br/>A woman with long black hair, dressed in a white blouse, black skirt and a long black Trenchcoat approached me and shook my hand. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm Jenna! It's my pleasure meeting you Amber"<br/>I smiled at her and she smiled back. Right then her eyes wandered off to something behind me, her smile grew even wider and she began to wave at someone I couldn't see. </p>
<p>"Alexa!! Hey, we're here!!!"<br/>Amber yelled through the big lobby, 'causing the people around us to turn their heads.</p>
<p>I wanted to turn around, but my body froze, all my muscles seemed to tense up by the sound of that all to familiar name in my ears. <br/>A-Alexa?!... could it be Her?... n-no... it can't be her, well it could .. but-</p>
<p>My thoughts were interrupted by Amber, who snapped her fingers in front of my face.</p>
<p>"Jenna? You okay ?"</p>
<p>"Yeah sure, why?"</p>
<p>"You seemed a bit off... anyways, I was about to introduce you two"<br/>Amber gestured from Alexa to me.</p>
<p>"That's Jenna Parker, she'll be our photographer for today"<br/>She told Alexa, who smiled at me.</p>
<p>"And that's Alexa Chung, our model"<br/>Amber told me with a smirk. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>When the shooting started, there were so many questions running through my head; does Alexa know about me? Does she know who I am? Did Alex tell her at all? And if she knows me, why would she be so friendly?<br/>These questions were bothering me for the rest of the day. By the end of the shooting, my mind was a mess, even worse than before, I wondered how I managed to take all those amazing pictures. At least Amber seemed to be satisfied with my work and so was Alexa. I, on the other hand, was just eager to leave this place and holler the next best cab to drive back home. </p>
<p>"The photos are great! You're really talented Jenna!"<br/>Alexa exclaimed when the shooting was over and everyone packed up their things, ready to leave.</p>
<p>"Thank you Alexa"<br/>I replied shyly, probably blushing at the unexpected compliment.</p>
<p>"Why haven't we met earlier? I think I'd remember it if we'd met before"<br/>She said more to herself than to me.</p>
<p>"I just moved to LA recently"<br/>I confessed.</p>
<p>Alexa was about to reply something, but there was something or someone behind me that seemed to catch her attention and suddenly her face dropped. I turned around to see what might have upset her and what I saw made my heart beat faster instantly. <br/>Alex leaned against one of the big leather settees in the hotel lobby, he was talking to Amber. They seemed to joke about something you could tell by the way Amber giggled and Alex smirked. </p>
<p>I tilted my head back towards Alexa, but to my surprise, she was gone. I furrowed my brows, my eyes wandered around the lobby, but she was nowhere to be seen.<br/>Alex and Amber still seemed to be busy talking about whatever so I went to look for Alexa. </p>
<p>Why would she run away? I thought she was the one who broke up with Alex, so why would she be bothered to see him again? I definitely need to find her and get some answers to my questions.</p>
<p>I sneaked inside the hotel room we were shouting in earlier today, nobody seemed to be in there. I was about to go back and look anywhere else when I heard sobbing from the bathroom. I immediately stopped in my tracks and sneaked closer to the bathroom, pressing my ear against the door. The sobbing got louder and I decided to knock at the door.</p>
<p>"Alexa? Are you in there?"<br/>I asked cautiously, not knowing how she'd react.</p>
<p>"Go away! Leave me alone!!"<br/>She yelled from inside.</p>
<p>"Please, let me in-"<br/>I was cut off by some loud sobs.</p>
<p>"Which part of 'leave me alone' don't you understand?!"<br/>She yelled between more sobs.</p>
<p>"I know how you feel, please come out Alexa"<br/>I said calmly.</p>
<p>"You don't know nothing!"<br/>She shouted back.</p>
<p>"I know more than you might think"<br/>I heard Alexa sighing and then she unlocked the door.</p>
<p>She came out, her eyes were all red and tears still running down her cheeks.</p>
<p>"So tell me, Jenna, what do you know?"<br/>She asked, wiping away some tears. </p>
<p>I didn't know what to say, it was like my brain is empty from one to the other second. I titled my eyes to the floor.</p>
<p>"You know Alex, don't you?"<br/>Alexa suddenly asked.</p>
<p>My head shot up by the mention of his name.<br/>"Yeah ... we know each other for quite a long time"</p>
<p>"I knew it"<br/>She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning against the doorframe.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"That it's you ... Alex told me about you, but I wasn't sure if it was really you when Amber introduced us"<br/>Alexa said, still not looking at me.</p>
<p>"Alex told you about me?"</p>
<p>"Yeah but I'm not sure if he lied"<br/>She said.</p>
<p>"Why would you think he lied?"</p>
<p>"Because you don't seem like the girl he told me about, you're not a bitch, neither you seem like a scheming person to me, he told me what I wanted to hear, you know?"</p>
<p>"W-What?! He told you I was-"</p>
<p>"Yeah exactly that Jenna, he used me and I'm pretty sure that he's using you too right now... you two are back together, aren't you?"</p>
<p>"Uhm.. yeah we are"</p>
<p>"What did he tell you about me?"<br/>Alexa wanted to know. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and gazed directly into my eyes.</p>
<p>"He told me that you used him and that you left him-"</p>
<p>"That wanker! I never left him, it was the other way around!"<br/>She shouted, furrowing her brows.</p>
<p>"So all he told me about you is fake? Why should he do that? W-why should I believe you?"<br/>I had no clue what was true and what was the lie, it just confused me.</p>
<p>"Jenna, I wouldn't lie to you about that! Why would I? Alex and I are over, I'm done with him after he obviously lied to me again and left me for the second time!"<br/>The way she looked at me and the things she told me, let me consider to trust her... I mean Alex had lied to me before, I know we were just teenagers back then, but he still lied about his intentions towards me... he used me to get rid of Olivia, that's why he became my boyfriend in the first place. I know that his feelings for me had changed and he truly loved me, but he did lie to me before, what does that mean now? </p>
<p>"I- I think you're telling the truth Alexa"</p>
<p>"Of course Jenna!"</p>
<p>"What are we gonna do now? I mean we need to talk to Alex! He can't get away with his lies, now can he?"<br/>I looked at Alexa, who already started at me.</p>
<p>"I'm not that eager to talk to him, Jenna... I dunno"</p>
<p>"But I can't confront him alone! He would tell me that you're lying and I suppose you know how convincing he can be"</p>
<p>"I know, I know ... but why would he tell the truth when I'm with you?"<br/>She asked.</p>
<p>Before I got the chance to say something, the hotel room's door swung open.</p>
<p>"Jenna? Are you here love?"<br/>Alex walked inside, I heard the door slamming shut again. </p>
<p>"What are we doing now?!"<br/>I whispered to Alexa. Her eyes grew wide and she just shrugged. I decided that it would be stupid to hide from himself instead call him over.</p>
<p>"We're here!"<br/>I shouted. <br/>His footsteps came closer towards us, echoing through the hallway. <br/>Alex opened the door and now stood in front of us. The big smile on his face immediately faded when he saw Alexa.</p>
<p>"W-what's going on here?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. What Went Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex's  POV</p>
<p>My jaw dropped when I saw Jenna with her. What did I run into?! <br/>Jenna didn't seem that pleased to see me, her cold gaze made me look away, I couldn't stand it. </p>
<p>"W-What's going on here ?"</p>
<p>"You're really asking this question, Alexander?"<br/>Jenna almost yelled at me. I've never seen her that angry before, her cold eyes burned into mine when I averted my gaze back to her.</p>
<p>"Yeah... I-I just wanted to pick ya up Jen, I didn't expect to meet her here... tha knows"<br/>I swallowed the lump in my throat, trying to be ready for what's probably coming next.</p>
<p>"Oh, I didn't expect to see you here either Alex!!"<br/>Alexa said, slightly raising her voice.</p>
<p>"Can we go already, Jenna? I can't stand to be in the same room as her for another minute"<br/>I said, totally ignoring Alexa and grabbing Jenna's wrist, ready to leave.<br/>But Jenna roughly pulled her wrist out of my grip, just watching me in disbelief.</p>
<p>"No, we cannot go Alexander! Not before you told me the damn truth!"<br/>She yelled at me, once again crossing her arms in front of her chest.</p>
<p>I froze a little bit, I couldn't help but feel slightly taken aback by her sudden change of behaviour towards me. Everything was fine in the morning and now it's a mess!<br/>The only explanation for all that could be that Alexa has told her ... the so-called truth.  </p>
<p>"Jenna, love ... don't be mad at me, please-"</p>
<p>"I already am! If you haven't noticed just yet!"<br/>She cut me off.</p>
<p>"Yeah I know, but please le' me explain"</p>
<p>"Go on then"<br/>She glared at me. I swallowed again.</p>
<p>"I - I dunno what Alexa told you, but there's  things you don't know and things that she doesn't know either! So please try to calm down love"<br/>I gazed right into her eyes, Jenna nodded and I continued.</p>
<p>"Alexa probably told ya that I've lied to you about ... some things, especially about her"- I lowered my gaze- " That's true... I lied to both of you, I told you shit things about each other... but I-I didn't mean it, it wasn't my intention in the first place! You need to believe me! But I was afraid... after Alexa left me, I was afraid to be alone, same thing when you, Jenna, left me. It felt like nobody ever wanted to be with me again. I thought the only chance to get you back was to tell you how bad Alexa treated me... and the other way around, how bad you treated me... I know that was wrong and I'm sorry-"</p>
<p>"You're fuckin' right, Turner!! That was absolutely wrong!! You played with us for God's sake!!"<br/>Alexa yelled at me, waving her arms around.</p>
<p>"I know! And I'm sorry, I truly am... now can you forgive me? You know I didn't mean it ... and I won't ever do it again, promise!"<br/>I took a few steps towards the girls, reaching out for Jenna's hand, but she pulled back.</p>
<p>"Do you really think I'd forgive you that easily?! I mean how can I be sure that this was the only lie you told me, huh ?! You lied to me when we were in school and you lied to me now! How am I supposed to trust you, Alexander?! Do you even know how we feel about your lies? I didn't get it at first but now I understand how Alexa must have felt to see you in the lobby earlier, she's hurt! And you also hurt me with your lies!"<br/>Jenna gesturing to Alexa, furrowing her brows. I felt miserable, all I wanted to do was crawl into bed and hide there forever, but now wasn't the right time to have a breakdown. It still hurts to see how Jenna sees me ... she sees nothing more than a liar, that's what I never wanted to be. </p>
<p>"Jenna, please! I love you ...."</p>
<p>"But I don't love you anymore Alex"<br/>And with that, she runs out of the room. I called after her, causing her to run even faster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jenna's  POV</p>
<p>I run as fast as I could, eager to get out of the building. I heard Alex calling after me, but I don't want to see him right now... I need some time. <br/>A million thoughts clouded my mind. Was I being too harsh when I said that I don't love him anymore? The words just slipped of my mouth and I know that I can't take them back now... <br/>However, we'll have to figure that out later, I can't think straight right now.<br/>I run past everyone in the lobby and out of the hotel, immediately pulling out my phone. I flicked through the contacts, looking for the only person I wanted to see right now,<br/>Miles</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Jenna's  POV</p>
<p>Miles' car pulled up in front of the hotel just a couple minutes later. I quickly jogged over and jumped in. Once I was inside, I was met with a very confused and obviously concerned looking Miles, who gazed at me with worry in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Can you just bring me away from here Mi ... please?"<br/>My voice trembled a little and Miles seemed to understand... he always seems to understand me. </p>
<p>Miles and I became quite close during the past weeks, we spend hours in the Mall or just laying around at the pool, go shopping or whatever... we really spend a lot of time together when I wasn't busy with some shootings, what means almost every afternoon. Alex was so busy with the upcoming album, he was rather at the studio or at some interview and since Miles lives just a couple feet away we'd meet quite often anyway, so why not become friends? <br/>Miles seems to care quite a lot about me, I know I can trust him, that's why I called him now.</p>
<p>Once Miles has parked the car in the driveway of his house, he directed his gaze towards me. I'm pretty sure he's expecting me to tell him what's going on.</p>
<p>"Thanks for picking me up Mi"<br/>I said without looking at him.</p>
<p>"No need to thank me Jen... but now tell me, what's goin' on? Where's Alex? thought he'd pick ya up today"</p>
<p>"I know ... I talked to him-"</p>
<p>"And why did you call me then?"</p>
<p>"I met Alexa at the shooting ... Alexa Chung, you know?"- he nodded, still that confused expression on his face- "Well, we talked and she told me some things..."</p>
<p>"And  what ?" </p>
<p>"Can we.. can we go inside first?"</p>
<p>"Sure laa, I'll make us some tea"<br/>Miles smiled at me before he got out of his car, walking over to open the door for me.<br/>I took his hand and we lead me inside his house.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex's  POV</p>
<p>I was about to run after Jenna when she ignored me calling after her, but a firm grip on my wrist held me back. <br/>I turned around to see Alexa staring at me.</p>
<p>"Stop Alex, she needs some time, stay here"<br/>She tightened her grip on my wrist, trying to calm me down with her soothing voice.</p>
<p>"No Alexa! I need to talk to her!! NOW!"<br/>I yelled. <br/>To weak to fight the tears back for any longer, I sunk down to the floor, hiding my face in my hands.<br/>Alexa kneeled at the carped next to me, hugging me tightly. I couldn't help it but wrap my arms around her, hugging her back as some sobs escaped my throat.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorreh Alexa ... I truly am!"</p>
<p>"It's ... it's okay Alex, I mean you never told me how you felt... I never knew that you're afraid of being alone... you shouldn't have lied tho, that was wrong"<br/>She said, a hint of concern in her voice.</p>
<p>"I know it was wrong ... I'll never-"</p>
<p>"Shhh I know Al, now calm down okay?"</p>
<p>"But I need to talk to Jenna and-"</p>
<p>"Give her some time Al-"</p>
<p>"No NO NO!!! She'll leave me! She fuckin' will! I need to show her that I mean it, Alexa!!"</p>
<p>"Calm down Alexander!! Give her some time to calm down herself and talk to her tonight! Otherwise, you'll mess it all up, even more, believe me for Gods sake!"<br/>She sighed, gazing right into my eyes.</p>
<p>"But you heard what she said!! Didn't you?! She doesn't love me anymore!! He hates me!!"<br/>I panicked and tried to pull away from her embrace, but she stopped me.</p>
<p>"She's just mad Al. Believe me, she doesn't mean it, she said it in the heat of the moment when she was full of anger! She'll probably regret it later"</p>
<p>"You really think so? Because I'm not so sure about that"</p>
<p>"I'm sure Al, and now calm down please"</p>
<p>"Fine..."<br/>I lowered my gaze, watching the oh so interesting carped under me.</p>
<p>"Fancy a coffee, Al?"<br/>Alexa suddenly asked totally out of the blue.</p>
<p>"I.. Uhm .. dunno"<br/>I managed to shutter. She really caught me by surprise.</p>
<p>"C'mon! A good coffee will make you feel better!"<br/>She said smiling at me.</p>
<p>"Fine"<br/>She grabbed my hand, making me get up from the floor.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jenna's  POV</p>
<p>I told Miles everything that happened this afternoon. He listened patiently to the whole story, occasionally taking my hand in his to draw some imaginary circles on the back of my hand in an attempt to soothe me.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Miles, I've ruined your whole afternoon"<br/>I said with a broken voice and red puffy eyes.</p>
<p>"C'mon love, you could never ruin my day, no matter what ya do, I'm always here for ya"<br/>He told me, wrapping his arms around me.</p>
<p>"Thank you Mi"<br/>I whispered in his ear, barely audible.</p>
<p>Miles slightly pulled away to kiss my cheek. <br/>We stared into each other's eyes for quite a while, trying to figure out what the other one was thinking.<br/>My eyes travelled down to his lips and immediately back to his eyes, it was just one second and I hope Miles wouldn't have noticed, but he did. His face was just inches away from mine, his eyes flickered between my eyes and lips. In that moment I decided to peck his lips, quickly for just a second, like nothing happened. We stared at each other again for a couple seconds, before he crushed his lips on mine. <br/>What are we doing here?! No that's wrong, so wrong! Miles is Alex's best mate we can't do this!<br/>I pushed Miles away, leaving him confused and out of breath.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Mi... we can't do this! It's wrong"</p>
<p>"Y-you're right... I shouldn't have-"</p>
<p>"God no Miles! It's my fault... let's just forget about it, okay?"</p>
<p>Miles looked away, his cheeks still flushed red. </p>
<p>"Mi? You okay?"<br/>I asked when he didn't reply.</p>
<p>"I don't want to.."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"<br/>Now it's my turn to be confused.</p>
<p>"I don't want to forget ... about it"<br/>He said with a small voice, still avoiding my gaze.</p>
<p>Well, that's an answer I didn't expect... honestly I enjoyed it, his lips are so smooth and how they moved on mine, it was a rather short kiss but it felt so good, it felt ... right? DAMN, what am I doing here?! I have a boyfriend, and I'm not going to cheat on him... with his best mate?! Hell no!! I can't do that .. even though Alex hurt me quite a lot...</p>
<p>"Jenna?"<br/>Miles asked, snapping his fingers in front of my face. </p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Did you hear what I said?"</p>
<p>"You don't want to forget about it..."</p>
<p>"Yeah..."</p>
<p>"Mmhhh"</p>
<p>"Do you want ... to?"</p>
<p>"Actually not.."<br/>I sighed heavily. </p>
<p>"But?"</p>
<p>"It's wrong Mi! And you know that! Alex Is my boyfriend... and your best mate"</p>
<p>"I know, I know..."<br/>He lowered his gaze again and watched our intertwined fingers.</p>
<p>"Miles I-"</p>
<p>"Nah it's alright Jenna, I know we shouldn't have... kissed"</p>
<p>Fuck... what am I doing?!</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex's  POV</p>
<p>"Feeling any better Al?"<br/>Alexa asked politely, whilst sipping her coffee.</p>
<p>"Not at all"<br/>I sighed.</p>
<p>We sat in a booth in a small coffee shop, just around the corner from the hotel. I still want to drive back home and talk to Jenna, but still, Alexa won't let me. </p>
<p>"Can I go now?"<br/>I asked for what felt like the millionth time today. </p>
<p>"Nope"<br/>Alexa replied, like ten thousand times before. </p>
<p>We continued to sip our coffees and sit there in silence until Alexa decided to speak up.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Alex... I feel so bad for-"</p>
<p>"What?!"<br/>I cut her off. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry-"</p>
<p>"For what?! You didn't do anything wrong love"<br/>I sighed, feeling kind of confused and annoyed.</p>
<p>"If I hadn't talked to Jenna, everything would be alright and you two would be happy... it's my fault, I'd never have said anything if I had known how you feel Alex"</p>
<p>"C'mon Alexa! It's all my fault, no matter what reasons I had, it was wrong to lie to you"</p>
<p>"But Jenna doesn't have to know... you love her don't you?"<br/>Alexa gazed into my eyes intensely and I felt like a teenager again, meeting her for the first time. She had the same expression on her face and her eyes gazed into mine with the same force. <br/>My cheeks turned scarlet and I looked away, trying to escape her intense eyes in an attempt to clear my thoughts</p>
<p>"Alex?"</p>
<p>"Yeah?"<br/>My eyes flickered back to hers, <br/>A mistake...<br/>Her shining spiral eyes hypnotised me and I couldn't summon the strength to peel my gaze off her again.</p>
<p>"yeah"</p>
<p>"You still love Jenna, don't you?"</p>
<p>"I- I.... guess-"</p>
<p>"What?! Just minutes ago you wanted to get to her to win her back!! And now you telling me you don't know if you still love her ?!"<br/>Alexa was shocked I could tell by the way her eyes almost pop out of their sockets and she waved bed arms around.</p>
<p>"I-I... don't know... I like .. perhaps... someone else"<br/>I muttered through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>"IF THAT'S A JOKE, I GONNA KILL YA TURNER!!"<br/>She growled, furrowing her brows.</p>
<p>"It's not a joke Alexa ... I know I'm confused and angry and sad ... but this feeling's clear as day-"</p>
<p>"But since when?!.... Are you cheating on Jenna? ... who-"</p>
<p>"I'm not cheating on her! I just realised something"</p>
<p>"That you love someone else?! Hell Alex,  that's fucked up !"</p>
<p>"No, it's not!"</p>
<p>"Sure! You just changed your mind and decided to love someone else!"</p>
<p>"Not just someone ... I love You"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I bet you’re at least as confused as I am ... well, sorry for that 😅 I’ll try to make some sense of it in the next chapter! <br/>Thanks for reading so far! X</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Rearrange My Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex's  POV</p>
<p>It was already pitch black outside when I came home. All lights in the house were on, I got out of the car closely followed by Alexa who squeezed my hand.</p>
<p>Alexa and I talked a lot this afternoon, about our past relationships und the time we spend apart. It was weird to admit all these things to her, but she reacted surprisingly well to everything I told her. It was so easy to get along with her again...<br/>I realised that I did hurt Jenna quite a lot, more than I thought actually. Alexa has always been special and I never really got over her, I never dared to admit that Jenna had been a replacement... a lookalike... because she wasn’t! He’ll no! Jenna also holds a very special place in my heart, she has been nothing but kind to me and it destroys me that I changed my mind, changed my feelings without having control over them... I guess it just happened without me really noticing it. <br/>Well, until now...</p>
<p>"Are you ready?"<br/>She asked, looking up at me.</p>
<p>"I'm ready when you're ready"<br/>I chuckled nervously. </p>
<p>"I am"<br/>She shot me a smile and squeezed my hand for the last time. </p>
<p>We made our way to the front door, I pulled out my keys to unlock it, letting her in.<br/>I got rid of my jacket when I heard some muffled voices coming from the living room. I exchanged a quick glance with Alexa, before grabbing her hand and dragging her with me along the hallway.<br/>Once we reached the living room, the voices became louder and I recognised that it's not only Jenna in there. I opened the door a tad bit and poked my head inside, seeing Miles and Jenna cuddling on the sofa, watching a movie. I gulped, couldn't help it but feel a wave of anger and confusion roll over me. I opened the door, stepping inside dragging Alexa along with me.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jenna's  POV</p>
<p>I was so wrapped up in the movie, Miles and I watched that I didn't notice someone standing in the doorframe. I slowly turned my head to make sure that I haven't seen a ghost and there's really someone. <br/>I nearly got a heart attack when I saw that I was right, I just didn't expect it and almost jumped from the settee. </p>
<p>"Hell Jenna! You scared me! Why did ya jump?!"<br/>Miles said with wide eyes. I couldn't help it but laugh about how cute he was... did I just admit that I think that Miles is cute?! I need to calm down! Alex is my boyfriend and I won't throw away what we have just because our fallout ... would I?</p>
<p>"Sorry Mi... Alex scared the shit out of me! He suddenly stood there in the doorframe, I didn't even notice him coming in"<br/>I said, slowly pulling away from Miles who immediately did the same when I mentioned Alex. For a moment I actually forgot about how angry I am with Alex, but I slowly remembered why I felt that way.</p>
<p>"Sorry guys..."<br/>Alex muttered. He approached us slowly, now I saw that he didn't come alone.. was that Alexa?!</p>
<p>"Alexa?"<br/>I asked, trying to spot the small woman hidden behind Alex's frame.</p>
<p>"Hi, Jenna... Miles"<br/>She greeted us, a small smile playing around her lips.</p>
<p>Miles smiled at her awkwardly, obviously, he was at least as confused as me.</p>
<p>"I brought her because... we need to talk Jenna"<br/>Alex said calmly.</p>
<p>"We have to talk indeed Alex, but that doesn't explain why Alexa is here... I mean, I don't mind that you brought here, but why?"</p>
<p>"I need to tell you something, Jenna-"</p>
<p>"I also need to tell you something Alex"<br/>I said, looking at Miles and then back at Alex. I wanted to be honest with him, he should know that I kissed Miles earlier today. I discussed it with Miles and he agreed that we should tell Alex about it before he might find out himself and that tiny kiss turns into a major problem. I mean we all know were all those lies lead to, right?</p>
<p>"Le' me tell you first that-"</p>
<p>"No Alex! First you need to know that-"</p>
<p>"Please, Jenna! Just let me explain-"</p>
<p>"Jeezzz Al! This is important! You need to know that-"</p>
<p>"I STILL LOVE ALEXA!"</p>
<p>"I KISSED MILES!"</p>
<p>We screamed at each other at the same time. Alex stared at me with wide eyes, jaw slightly dropping. I probably looked quite the same.<br/>Did.. did he just say that he still loves ..her? ... no .. he can't ... no...</p>
<p>"You kissed him?!"<br/>Alex said with anger, pointing at Miles.</p>
<p>"Yeah I kissed him ... and I wanted to tell you about it before it'd turn in one of those monstrous lies that destroy our relationship... but as I see ... it doesn't matter anymore... now does it?"</p>
<p>My voice got shakier with every word and at the end I felt the tears stream down my face, making me sob uncontrollably.<br/>Miles hugged me tightly in an attempt to soothe me, but I couldn't calm down, I didn't want to.</p>
<p>"Jenna I... I'm so sorry... I know there's nothing I can say to make it less painful as it probably is for ya right now... you need to know I didn't plan this, I didn't knew what I felt until I met her again today ... I know you don't want to hear this but-"</p>
<p>"Oh, you're bloody right, Alexander!! I don't want to hear your shit!!"<br/>I yelled between sobs.</p>
<p>"Please, just let me explain it to you, Jenna-"</p>
<p>"NO! I told you that I don't wanna hear it!"<br/>I yelled again.</p>
<p>"Maybe it would be better if you calm down first and we talk about this later Jenna ... I don't wanna lose ya-"</p>
<p>"You don't wanna lose me?! YOU DON'T WANNA LOSE MEEE?! Alex, you just told me That you still love your ex-girlfriend and not me obviously!"<br/>I cut him off again, furious about his idea to keep both of us?</p>
<p>"No! I mean-"</p>
<p>"I don't fuckin' care what you mean! Leave me alone! Just go away!... no wait, I'll go! ... Miles can I stay at yours?"<br/>I blinked at Miles through the tears.</p>
<p>"Of course Jenna, you can stay as long as you want to"<br/>He said calmly.</p>
<p>"Jenna you don't have to go! You know that! That's also your house-"</p>
<p>"Oh is it? ... has it ever been? .. because I think it has always been her's secretly"<br/>I muttered to Alex.<br/>Before he was able to respond anything, I grabbed Miles' hand and pulled him with me through the hallway and out of the house, leaving Alex and Alexa on her own.</p>
<p>"If there's anything I can do to make ya feel better, just tell me, Jenna ... I'm here for ya"<br/>Miles said a pitiful smile on his lips.</p>
<p>"Just hold my hand and don't let go"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. The Ultracheese (The End)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the last chapter of Dance Little Liar! I hope y’all enjoyed this little story 😄<br/>Cheers to everyone who sticked with the story till the end. I had a lot of fun writing this and I can’t wait to write something new!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miles'  POV</p>
<p>"Jenna, please listen! You know that you can't avoid him forever, you need to talk to him sooner or later... there's no way out"<br/>I rolled my eyes. </p>
<p>I spend the past few days trying to convince Jenna to talk to Alex and either sort things out or ...  or at least grab her stuff from the house.<br/>I can understand why she doesn't want to see him, what he said the other day was quite a shock for her ... and to be honest it was also for me. I thought he was done with Alexa after their second break up... well I also thought he told me the truth, but obviously, he was too wrapped up in his tiny web of lies.<br/>He's acting differently lately... it sort of feels like I don't know him anymore...</p>
<p>I can't stand to see her in that state, she's literally locking herself in my house!  Alex came over to talk to her the other day, but she refused to come out of the bloody loo. I've never seen someone who's as stubborn as her... except for Alex.</p>
<p>"I will talk to him okay Miles?! Jezzzz I just need some more time!"<br/>Jenna said avoiding my gaze. </p>
<p>"C'mon Jen! You keep saying the same thing for days! You should go and talk to him now, right now! I know that he's at home"</p>
<p>"Miles I-"</p>
<p>"No! I don't wanna hear ya excuses anymore! You'll go and see him today!"</p>
<p>"But Mi, I just-"</p>
<p>"I don't care, Jenna! You know that I care for  you and that you can stay here as long as you want, I'd never kick ya out laa! But we cannot continue like that... you can't lock yourself in here, you have a job and things to do, so please talk to him"</p>
<p>"MILES!"</p>
<p>"What?!"</p>
<p>"Let me finish!"</p>
<p>"Okay!"</p>
<p>"I just wanted to ask you if you come with me"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"When I go over to talk to see Alex, will you come with me?"</p>
<p>"Oh o-of course, if you want me to.."</p>
<p>"That's the only thing I'm asking for Mi"</p>
<p>"I'll come with you"</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex's  POV</p>
<p>I  took another sip of my coffee and leaned back into the comfy sofa when there was suddenly a knock at the door. I freaked out and ran down the hallway, 'cause I haven't been expecting it.<br/>The door swung open, revealing Jenna and Miles, both staring at me.</p>
<p>"Hey, Jenna, Miles! Come in!"<br/>I said rather enthusiastically. </p>
<p>They slowly walked past me, inside the house, neither of them said a word.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>A couple minutes later we were now all sitting on the settee in the living room, a cup of tea in our hands. The silence was awkward, nobody really felt responsible to say something. I couldn't stand this pressured atmosphere anymore.</p>
<p>"So... Uhm Jenna, can we talk about ... last week? I've got a lot to explain to you and-"<br/>I couldn't finish 'cause Jenna cut me off.</p>
<p>"There's not much to explain in my opinion, but we're here to talk, so I guess that's what we should do... go on Alex, I'm listening"<br/>She said calmly, her piercing green eyes gazing directly into mine. I gulped.</p>
<p>"Okay... I just wanted to tell you that I'm really really really sorry for what I did and what I said  Jenna, believe me, it has never been my intention to hurt you in any way! I want you to know that! And also that I never lied to you when I said that I love you, my feelings for you were real! They really were! I know it's hard to believe that and probably also to forgive me, I'm a dickhead, there's no denying. I never wanted to throw away what we had, the things we shared ... the situation just escalated too quickly and everything changed from one to the other second. I really don't wanna lose ya, Jenna-"</p>
<p>"But... but, we already lost each other, don't we? I mean you love Alexa.. and I think you always have, secretly... I've always just been the second choice-"</p>
<p>"No! Jenna, that's not true and you know that-"</p>
<p>"No I don't Alex!"</p>
<p>"You've always been special to me Jen, and you still are! I was happy... I mean we were happy, weren't we?"</p>
<p>"Of course I was happy! Alex, I moved to LA for you, you're the love of my life... at least I thought you were... now were we happy?"<br/>I saw the tears forming in the corners of her eyes and I tried to hold mine back. <br/>She doesn't believe me... I fucked up... I fucked up badly with the lies ... she'll never trust me again...</p>
<p>"Of course we were happy together Jenna... no doubts"</p>
<p>"And what about Alexa?! She just walked back into your life and you immediately let me down for her?! Now tell me again there're no doubts!"</p>
<p>I let my head sink into my hands. There's nothing I could have said, she's already made up her mind, the moment I told her that I still have feelings for Alexa ... and there's no going back now.<br/>I didn't say anything.</p>
<p>"Now you see Alex ... you can't tell me there's no doubts .. you fuckin' can't!"<br/>Her words echoed in my head and I didn't look up when I heard her raise from the settee. <br/>The last thing I heard was her steps in the hallway and the sound of the door being shut, that's when I couldn't hold back my tears any longer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jenna's  POV</p>
<p>When Alex didn't reply, I decided it was time to go. He's obviously running out of arguments and I couldn't stand another lie when I already know the truth. </p>
<p>I jumped up from the sofa, dragging Miles with me. I almost ran through the hallway, taking a last glance at all the pictures of Alex and me, back when we were just school friends, that still hung on the walls. Well, I suppose we aren't really friends anymore...</p>
<p>The atmosphere was killing me, I needed to get out. I opened the front door and rushed out, closely followed by Miles, who shut the door behind us. I grabbed his hand and we walked back to his place.</p>
<p>~1 month later ~</p>
<p>Jenna's  POV</p>
<p>"But this is the last one Mi! Otherwise, we'll be late and you know I don't wanna miss it again!"</p>
<p>"Calm down laa! We won't be late, promise"<br/>Miles shot me a lopsided grin and put away the last box, we just finished packing. <br/>He then grabbed my hand and we made our way to the car. </p>
<p>"I think we're doing the right thing Mi... right? I mean we can still-"</p>
<p>"C'mon Jen, we talked about this at least a million times and we both agreed on the idea to move back to England. Of course, we're doing the right thing ... even tho I'll miss the sunny L.A. weather and all our friends-"</p>
<p>"You mean you'll miss Alex"<br/>I chuckled, causing Miles to roll his eyes.</p>
<p>"Al isn't my only mate here! I've got plenty of friends-"</p>
<p>"But you never meet with your other friends Mi... c'mon Alex is your best mate, you should admit that he is by now"</p>
<p>"Alright, you won ... I'll miss him"</p>
<p>"Me too..."<br/>I sighed. I saw Miles looking at me from the corner of my eye.</p>
<p>"I know, but who knows! maybe he and Alexa will also move back ... it's possible"<br/>He shrugged, a small grin playing on his lips.</p>
<p>It's true, Miles and I decided it would be a good idea to move back to London. After everything that happened we wanted a fresh start, although Alex and I did sort things out, we both couldn't stand the idea of ignoring each other and never talk again or even be friends anymore. Sure he has Alexa now, but we all got to the conclusion that it's best the way it is now. They're happy and I would never want to be in their way... that wouldn't be fair.<br/>On the other hand, there's definitely something between Miles and me, we're still trying to figure out what it is, but what we already know is that we don't wanna live alone anymore, that's why we're planning to move in together... as friends of course.</p>
<p>"Miles could you please hurry up... I really don't wanna miss the start!"</p>
<p>"You know we'll be in the front row anyways-"</p>
<p>"But Miiiii"</p>
<p>"I know, I know... we'll be there in time laa"</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Jenna, Miles Heyy! You made it guys!"</p>
<p>"Of course Al! I'd never miss the first concert of the tour! I'm so excited to hear the new songs live!"<br/>I hugged Alex excitingly, jumping up and down.</p>
<p>"She's been that way the whole morning mate ..."<br/>Miles said, hugging Alex tightly.</p>
<p>"I'm pretty excited as well! ... I can't wait for the crowd's reaction! Ahhh this tour's gonna be a-m-a-z-i-n-g ! The best tour ever!<br/>Alex beamed.</p>
<p>"You've said the same about the last four tours Al"<br/>Miles chuckled. </p>
<p>"Yah Of course! They were all amazing!"<br/>Alex snapped back, causing Miles and me to erupt into a fit of laughter.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The show was incredible, I enjoyed every minute and so did Miles, as well as the Monkeys and the massive crowd. <br/>After the show we all went to a nice little bar downtown, just having a good time, dancing around and getting wasted.<br/>It sort of felt like the good old times, like nothing has changed at all and that's the best feeling ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks again to everyone for reading ❤️</p>
<p>I’m planning on writing another Milex fanfiction soon and I hope some of you will check it out. </p>
<p>I’m @ alexbandguy86 on Tumblr, come talk to me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>